Deux mondes confondus
by Stellina Kay
Summary: FIC COMPLETE ! Une jeune fille pas comme les autres vient au Japon pour des raisons mystérieuses... Quand Usagi rencontre son équivalence...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Un départ non prévu**

Je suis dans un avion en direction de San Francisco, je me suis assoupie à l'aide de calmants. Je fais alors un drôle de rêve. 

---------------PREMIER FLASH----------------

Je joue devant une maison, je suis petite, j'ai 3 ans et demis. Je m'amuse à empiler des cailloux les uns sur les autres. J'attends quelqu'un je sais plus qui, ma maman peut-être on m'a promis qu'on irait à la piscine, il fait chaud Un garçon que j'aime beaucoup n'est pas venu à l'école ce matin pourquoi ? Il est si gentil, il a peur de ses parents je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne faut pas rester au bord de la route, c'est dangereux me dis une voix dans ma tête cette voix me protège, elle est toujours présente et elle et mon pendentif ou il y a quelque chose de gravé dessus c'est maman qui me l'a envoyé pour mes trois ans me protègent, maman a dis qu'elle l'a retrouvé dans le grenier et qu'elle veut que je le porte. Je l'adore. Soudain une voiture s'arrête c'est peut-être maman et papa ! ! Je m'approche. Non, ce ne sont pas maman et papa, ils veulent que je vienne avec eux ils ont des bonbons. La voix qui me protège me dit de ne pas y aller, je l'écoute et je dis non-merci et j'ajoute que l'on va bientôt manger. Ils m'attrapent, me prennent dans leur bras je ne veux pas y aller, j'ai peur, j'ai peur. Ils m'empêchent de crier et de respirer. J'ai peur j'ai peur. Ils m'appellent Lélé, ce n'est pas mon nom. 

--------------------SECOND FLASH-----------------

J'ai huit ans je crois. Je suis dans une grande maison, on m'appelle Stellina, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom je le sais, mais il me dit quelque chose, il m'est familier, j'aime ce prénom. Je sais que je suis différente des autres car je possède une sorte pendentif en forme de cur gravé autour du cou, il émet une étrange lumière si je me concentre. J'en parle à personne de toute façon ils croient que je suis muette, je n'ai pas le droit de parler, c'est interdit des voix me disent qu'il ne faut pas. C'est, je crois, un hôpital, les gens sont gentils mais ils veulent me porter, je ne veux pas ; J'ai peur, j'ai peur. Je hurle, je hurle si fort qu'ils finissent par me poser et me demande de les suivre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient méchants du moins pas comme comme qui déjà je sais plus, je veux plus savoir. Ils parlent, ils parlent de moi ils disent que j'ai beaucoup de blessures que j'ai été beaucoup frappé. Ils me demandent qui m'a fait ça, je ne dis rien je ne dois rien dire sinon ils vont faire du mal à à qui déjà ? Je sais plus ils ont dis qu'il fallait que j'oublie tout sinon ils vont me faire mal. Les gens gentils m'emmènent dans une maison ou il y a plein d'enfants. Ils m'observent comme si j'étais une bête curieuse mais ce n'est pas grave. Je parle à personne. On me confie à une petite fille de mon âge et à un petit garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ils ont l'air d'être de très bons amis. Elle s'appelle Séréna et lui s'appelle Mamoru mais elle non plus ne parle pas, elle est comme moi pour ça. Ils sont gentils avec moi on leur à dit que les gens avec qui j'étais avant avaient été méchants, même très méchants avec moi. Ils me présentent aux autres enfants. Ils finissent par me présenter à un petit garçon un petit peu plus âgé que moi. Je le connais j'en suis sure il me reconnaît lui aussi. Il ne parle pas non plus, pourquoi ? Ils disent qu'il s'appelle Joshua ils disent qu'il a souffert aussi de personnes méchantes ; ils lui disent que je m'appelle Stellina il est surpris mais ne dis rien. Il fut mon ami, mon meilleur ami pendant cette période. Un jour des gens sont venus chercher Joshua pour qu'il devienne leur fils, je suis contente pour lui mais je suis très triste je vais perdre mon seul ami. Il part en voiture. Vers 15 heures, le directeur de l'orphelinat me convoque et il m'apprend que Joshua et ses nouveaux parents ont eu un accident de voiture Joshua est tombé dans le coma je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ils disent qu'il va mourir, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas. On m'autorise à aller le voir à l'hôpital, je pris de tout mon cur et l'on m'entend quelque chose d'étrange se passe, je sais que je vais partir. Joshua est guérit mais il ne se souvient pas de moi, je suis triste. Ce sont des dames de l'orphelinat qui m'ont accompagné à l'hôpital les deux fois.

Alors que l'on traverse la rue pour rejoindre la voiture, j'aperçois un chaton noir au milieu de la route je veux le prendre mais je n'ai pas vu le camion, je me suis fait renverser par un camion je me rappelle de rien. Qui suis-je ? 

-----------------TROISIEME FLASH------------------

J'ai retrouvé mes parents mais j'ai perdu la mémoire, je m'appelle Mélina, j'ai 6 ans. Les gens de l'orphelinat ont retrouvé mes parents, je suis contente. 

A sept ans et demi, je n'ai pas d'amis on me trouve bizarre, je suis bizarre, je vois des choses étranges qui me font peur. Je suis en CE1, ils ont peur de moi. Je suis toujours toute seule dans la cour de l'école, je me sens seule je n'ai pas d'amis. Mis à part mon ami des vacances Jeremy, il est mon meilleur ami le seul. Maman à dit qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Depuis mon retour à la maison mon cur me fait défaut, j'ai du mal à respirer mais ce n'est pas de l'asthme et je suis souvent fatigué et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle on me trouve étrange. Mon papa ne veut pas que je fasse du sport il a peur pour moi il est un peu autoritaire mais je l'aime énormément. Grâce à Jeremy, cette fois là je ne suis pas allée à l'hôpital.

----------------FIN DU RÊVE---------------------

- Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle. 

- Quoi qui y a-t-il ? dit Mélina dans un sursaut. 

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, on arrive à San Francisco dans quelques minutes vous devriez vous préparer. 

- Heu. Ce n'est rien merci de m'avoir réveillé. 

- Ce n'est rien. 

- Merci encore.

Quel étrange rêve ? Rêve ou cauchemar, je ne sais pas. Je me demande si c'était moi c'est impossible, je suis restée à l'orphelinat que deux mois et j'avais 6 ans quand on est venu me chercher, étrange. La jeune fille prend son cartable. Il faut que je me présente, je m'appelle Mélina et j'ai 16 ans et demi. J'ai séché les cours en ce 5 juin 1998 parce que je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à affronter ma classe, le lendemain de l'enterrement de mon père. Mes parents avaient divorcé quand j'avais 6 ans et demi 7 ans je ne sais plus exactement, j'ai perdu la mémoire le jour de mes 8 ans, ils disent que c'est parce que j'ai reçut un choc mental très puissant mais ils ignorent lequel et moi aussi, je suis resté plusieurs mois dans le coma mais mon prince m'a demandé de me réveiller.

Je tiens à signaler que je possède des pouvoirs, je suis en effet une guerrière Sailor, je suis Sailor Moon Stellaire, protégée par la Lune Etoile du système solaire de Lenday.

J'habite près de Toulon. Je tiens à signaler que je ne me suis pas enfuie et que je ne fais pas non plus une fugue en réalité je suis venu chercher du réconfort auprès de mon meilleur ami Jeremy. Je le connais depuis longtemps. J'ai décidé que j'allais l'attendre devant son Lycée, l'ennui, c'est que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le retrouver. Mais bon. Je vais d'abord aller à mon appartement qui n'est pas loin de la gare principale que maman a mit à ma disposition parce que je vais souvent à San Francisco. Une fois arrivée, je me change et je pose mon cartable. Jessy va m'en vouloir, je ne l'ai pas prévenue, elle va me chercher partout. J'ai envie de pleurer, non pas parce que je suis triste de la mort de mon père mais parce que ma belle-mère est une pourriture pour rester polie. Je voudrais pleurer aussi parce que je suis classée dans la catégorie des insensibles car je suis incapable de pleurer devant les autres, je trouve que pleurer est une faiblesse, et je ne veux pas que l'on me voit affaiblie et que l'on me prenne en pitié et pourtant je suis capable de pitié envers ceux qui en on besoin.

J'ai, je pense un cur tendre qui ne demande qu'à aimer mais j'ai peur, je crois. Peur de quoi ? Des relations avec les gens, j'ai peur que l'on me juge et me condamne pour quoi que ce soit. Jeremy et Jessy en sont tout à fait conscients et ne jugent, ni mes actes ni mes pensées ils savent que j'ai beaucoup souffert même si je ne m'en rends pas compte et que j'ai tout oublié. Ils sont là pour me protéger de ceux qui me veulent du mal je pense notamment à ceux qui veulent me voler mon cristal, le cristal d'argent Stellaire et ceux qui veulent s'approprier mes pouvoirs particuliers. Le cur lourd mais sans verser une seule larme je m'endors. 

Je me réveille soudain. On essaie de me joindre, mes amies me cherchent et m'appellent, je ne veux pas répondre mais je sais que Jessy se doute de l'endroit ou je suis et elle va essayer de joindre mon Prince. Mon Prince est en réalité mon meilleur ami Jeremy, il est, dans nos vies antérieures mon Prince et celui que j'aime. Mais dans notre réalité je l'aime comme je peux aimer un frère du moins, je crois. Ce sentiment est incertain pour moi, je suis perdue dans mes sentiments, de toute façon je ne dois pas l'aimer, il pourrait en pâtir. Je décide d'aller à la rencontre de Jeremy à son lycée parce que je sais qu'il ne loupera aucune heure de cours étant donnée qu'il a des examens sauf si c'est très important mais je ne pense que je serais rangée dans la catégorie très importante, il est quand même venu à mon secours chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. Pourquoi ai-je si peu confiance en les personnes que j'aime et qui m'aiment ? J'ai pris mon portefeuille et mes tickets et je repars à la gare prendre le Bus rouge n° 824. Je le prends et arrive à 15h30 dans le quartier ou Jeremy va au lycée. Je finis par trouver le lycée au bout de 30 minutes, mon émetteur m'indique que Jeremy n'est pas encore sorti. Je suis habillé avec les habits que j'avais à l'enterrement. Je sais j'aurais dut en changer mais je n'ai pas pu, c'est encore un signe de faiblesse. Je me suis assise sur le trottoir d'en face. Magali, Manue et Jessy envoient leurs rapports. Sur les montres, Jessy émet l'hypothèse que je suis à San Francisco ou à Tokyo. Pourquoi Tokyo ? Parce que j'aime cette ville malgré le fait que généralement je suis à l'hôpital là-bas. Je suis méchante je leur ai compliqué leur tâche en effet j'ai détruit le traceur qui leur permet de me localiser si je suis en danger. Il est maintenant 16 h 30 je pense que Jeremy va sortir à 17h00. Il était en examens, il a probablement débranché sa montre. Jessy doit être furieuse parce qu'elle sait que je ne leur répondrais pas et Jeremy l'horripile parce qu'il n'a pas branché son émetteur récepteur. Leur incapacité à s'entendre tous les deux me fait beaucoup rire parce qu'ils savent qu'ils doivent s'endurer pour être à mes côtés. Je souris à cette pensée.

Un groupe d'élève sort à 16h40, c'est vrai on peut sortir quand on le désir des salles d'examen aux Etats-Unis, malheureusement Jeremy n'est pas dans le groupe. J'en ai marre de l'attendre, je m'ennuie, je me sens seule. Tiens voilà un autre groupe qui sort, ah ! Il sort enfin je n'avance pas je ne veux pas le déranger, il est avec ses amis. Je reste à l'écart, je veux l'appeler mais je n'en fais rien. Soudain, il m'aperçoit, il est surpris de me voir ; il s'excuse auprès de ses amis et il vient me voir. Il voit à ma tête que ça ne va pas. Il sait pourquoi. Je lui ai téléphoné le jour de la mort de mon père pour qu'il me réconforte. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort sans même me poser de questions. Je ne rejette pas sa tendresse et sa façon de me la montrer. Je vois ses amis ils ont l'air surpris. :

- Merci beaucoup. Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, jeje vais rentrer à l'appartement. 

- Il en est hors de question me dit-il doucement, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule.

Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je suis très surprise par son geste mais bizarrement, je ne dis pas non et je ne le repousse pas. Je suis encore dans ses bras, je ne veux pas le laisser pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment de solitude et d'éternelle anxiété. Il me prend la main et m'emmène vers ses amis, il va me présenter. 

- Jérôme, Vincent, Sylvain, Cynthia je vous présente ma meilleure amie Mélina.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas que ta meilleure amie dis Jérôme. 

- C'est mon avis aussi disent simultanément Vincent et Sylvain. 

- Et moi je vous trouve plus proche que deux simples amis dit la fille avec une pointe d'agacement. 

- Euh..., je crois que je vais vous laisser dis-je mal à l'aise. Jeremy tu sais ou me trouver. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Jessy et les autres sont furieuses contre toi parce qu'elles n'ont pas réussi à te joindre, tu as débranché ton portable et contre moi sans doute. Bon je te laisse. A plus.

Je me dépêche de m'éclipser ses amis sont sidérés, Jeremy aussi. 

- Mélina, attends ne pars pas comme ça. 

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais rentrer. 

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et m'apprête à partir quand il me retient par la taille et me demande tout bas. 

- Dis-moi Jessy est furieuse contre toi parce que tu es parti pour San Francisco sans prévenir, n'est-ce pas ? 

- Oui, je ne voulais pas aller en cours je n'en avais pas le courage et le cur. Affronter les imbéciles qu'il y a dans ma classe ne me disait rien je n'avais pas envie d'être toute seule. 

- Pourquoi, n'es-tu pas aller voir Jessy ? 

- Ce n'est pas elle que je voulais voir c'était toi. Tu arrives si facilement à me faire sourire, j'ai besoin de ta présence elle est de plus en plus vitale pour moi. 

Il me retourne et me regarde tendrement, il me sert dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement. Il regarde si je prends son élan d'amour bien ou s'il faut qu'il modère son action. Il faut dire que d'un moment à l'autre je suis capable de le rejeter si je me sens mal à l'aise. Je sais que nous ne devrions pas être ensemble parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas perdre son amitié au cas ou notre histoire finisse mal. Pourquoi ai-je aussi peu confiance en mes sentiments et en les sentiments que les autres ont envers moi ? Et ce rêve que signifie-t-il ? Qui suis-je réellement ? 

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**Impressions troublantes**

Nous retournons auprès de ses amis dont la fille me semble antipathique, visiblement elle ne m'apprécie pas, il est possible qu'elle soit amoureuse de Jeremy, je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas lire dans son cur, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y lire. Nous allons boire un verre dans un bar près de son lycée. Finalement à ma grande surprise Jeremy déclare qu'il est amoureux de moi depuis notre plus tendre enfance et que ce que nous vivons et la distance qui nous sépare ne fait que nous rapprocher et renforcer les liens qui nous unissent déjà. Je suis gênée extrêmement gênée. Jeremy le voit bien et me dit tout bas en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille, il chuchote en un français parfait :

- Je suis désolé de te mettre dans l'embarras, mais saches que je ne dis que la stricte vérité c'est à dire ce que je pense réellement de toi. Et je te dis qu'un mot : je t'aime depuis toujours et je t'aimerais toujours. 

Il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse sur le front, pour ne pas me brusquer et pour que je ne me sente pas gênée face à ses amis. Mais personnellement je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise. Au bout d'une heure nous nous retirons et allons chez lui. J'entends leur pensée et deviens rouge jusqu'aux racines. Jeremy voyant ma gêne il me dit :

- Ne fais pas attention à leurs pensés, ils ont les idées mal placées. 

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, et à ma grande surprise je lui rends en l'embrassant moi sur la bouche je ne pensais pas le faire si naturellement. Il est surpris, il ne pensait pas que je ferais le ferais mais il à l'air content de mon geste, je me sens si bien en sa présence. Arrivé dans son quartier nous prenons le bus. J'ai soudain terriblement mal à la tête, je m'accote à Jeremy et ferme les yeux en essayant d'endiguer la douleur. Jeremy s'aperçoit de ma douleur et avec sa force parapsychique stoppe partiellement ma douleur. Je le remercie. Nous arrivons chez lui à 18h30, ces parents sont là, je me détache de leur fils pour jouer la jeune fille bien élevée qui vient passer son week-end auprès de son meilleur ami. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir prévenu plutôt, car cela c'est décidé très vite. Nous montons dans sa chambre, un truc me choc systématiquement c'est l'ordre et la propreté qui règne chez eux. La chambre est également extrêmement bien ranger mais je suis à chaque fois rassurée de voir de la poussière sur les étagères et la télévision. Jeremy s'en va quelques minutes, j'en profite pour voir quels sont les mangas qu'il a acquit. Comme à chaque fois, je sais que demain, il m'emmènera aux magasins de distributions de manga, il me paiera comme à l'accoutumé un ou deux posters et ma carte de transport pour aller à dans le centre. Il revient dans la chambre avec un air embêter, il me dit : 

- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir aller travailler ce soir, mon patron refuse de me donner ma soirée. 

Je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule ce soir. Il le sait, il me prend dans ses bras et me dis que si je veux, je peux venir avec lui et que je m'installerais dans la salle. Je réfléchis et lui dis : 

- Je crois que je vais rester là. Je ne veux pas te gêner dans ton travail, de plus s'il y a des ennuis tu ne peux pas te permettre de me protéger alors que tu dois servir tes clients.

Je fais un sourire forcé. Je m'écarte de lui un peu, mais il me ramène à lui et m'embrasse tendrement. Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec moi ? Je ne fais que lui attirer des ennuis, à mes amies aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent malheur par ma faute, pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'un danger guette ceux qui m'entourent. Il se rend compte que quelque chose cloche car il me connaît suffisamment pour connaître pas mal de mes réactions surtout quand la vie de mes amis est en jeu. Il me rassure avec des mots qui me rassure : 

- Tu as peur ! ? 

J'acquiesce de la tête, je tremble maintenant, j'en peu plus je suis à nerfs, à cause de MC qui m'a dit des choses désobligeantes. Je la déteste cette pourriture. Mais je dois faire avec, je n'ai pas le choix. Tout d'un coup il m'enlace, il est si tendre, si doux, si je pouvais, je me laisserais aller à mes rêves et à mes désirs les plus enfoui en moi. Il me demande tout doucement alors qu'il m'a allongé sur le lit et qu'il vérifie que la porte est bien fermée. 

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Suis-je trop brusque ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas te bloquer, te faire du mal. Tu le sais ? 

- Oui je sais, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai peur de notre relation. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te perdre parce que ça ne marche entre nous, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de notre amitié, elle est vitale, elle me permet de me battre, de ne pas renoncer, de plus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. 

- Tout marche entre nous, ma chérie, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir. Et si un jour j'agis par égoïsme ou par intérêt personnel dis-le-moi et je te promets que je changerais. 

Il m'embrasse encore et encore. Il essaye de me dévêtir mais là je me bloque et je le repousse, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Il est surpris mais il réagi bien à mon refus, il se contente de m'embrasser tendrement pour me détendre. C'est incroyable comme il est gentil et compréhensif. Je sais qu'il sait que je me suis enlevée quand j'étais petite et que j'ai beaucoup souffert même si on n'en voit que les contrecoups, en effet, je ne me souviens pas de cette partie de mon enfance. Je l'ai oublié parce que j'avais tout simplement besoin de l'oublier, pour pouvoir vivre autre chose et peut-être pour connaître une meilleure enfance avec des sentiments et des perceptions différentes, plus agréables. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais réellement réussit à effectuer. Jeremy me dit : 

- N'es pas peur. Je ne te forcerais pas, je sais que cela doit de te rappeler mauvais souvenirs, je ne veux pas te brusquer, surtout pas. Je veux te donner mon amour et tout ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, je t'aime. Tu entends, je t'aime. 

Il est gentil, si gentil. Mais je ne peux pas me contrôler, je tremble. J'essaye de me raisonner mais ça marche pas. Pourquoi, me suis-je bloquée, pourquoi ai-je si peur ? : 

- Tu sais, je t'aime. Mais j'ignore pourquoi je me bloque. Je voudrais te faire plaisir en me donnant à toi, j'en ai envie aussi, seulement, je suis comme bloquée, je suis anxieuse et j'ai peur. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai si peur des hommes en générale et de la place que tu veux prendre auprès de moi. Et puis il y a ce drôle de rêve que j'ai fait dans le train en montant. Oh ! Jeremy, aides moi à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête et pourquoi cela commence-t-il maintenant, depuis la mort de mon père ? 

- Tu tu as dis que tu as dit que tu m'aimes. 

A cette phrase, je deviens rouge écarlate, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès les mots sont sortis tout seuls. Il continu : 

- tu ne dois pas faire avec moi quelque chose si tu n'en as pas envie. Je ne te demande pas de faire l'amour avec moi pour me faire plaisir. Au contraire, il faut être tous les deux prêts. Si tu n'es pas prête ce n'est pas grave, nous ne sommes pas pressés, au contraire nous avons toute notre vie pour nous offrir l'un à l'autre. De plus je crois que tu te bloques pour deux raisons, peut-être que je me trompe, tu n'es pas prête pour le faire et deuxièmement je pense que tu as eu plus de séquelle de ta petite enfance que tu le penses. Encore une fois je t'aime, et je suis content que tu partages ce même sentiment. 

Tout d'un coup, nous entendons frapper à la porte, c'est sa mère, elle nous demande de descendre pour manger. Je suis surprise, je suis mal à l'aise ma chemise est déboutonnée et la fermeture éclaire de mon jean est descendu. Jeremy m'embrasse en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il dit à sa mère que l'on arrive tout de suite. Je suis toute décoiffée et à moitié dévêtue, si mon père me voyait, il me traiterait de fille indigne, il serait dégoûté par mon attitude. Heureusement il ne peut plus me faire de remarques sur les personnes que je rencontre, sur la façon dont je dois m'habiller et me comporter. Je dois penser à autre chose si non je vais pleurer et je ne veux pas pleurer. Je me repeigne comme je peux et réajuste mes habits. Quand j'ai fini, Jeremy me prend par surprise par la taille, me serre et me soulève un peu pour me retourner. Je suis tout à coup mal à l'aise, j'ai peur, je le repousse et m'éloigne de lui.

J'ai en même temps des visions, on me prend par derrière et on me monte à l'étage, on veut me faire mal. 

Je tremble j'ai peur je m'accroupis et pleure. Jeremy est inquiet c'est la première fois qu'il me voit agir ainsi, il s'approche me touche l'épaule et voit la même chose que moi. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il finit par lâcher : 

- Si je tenais le salop qui t'a fait du mal. Je le tuerais. Je te jure. Je le tuerais. On à pas le droit de faire ça à une petite fille. (Et avec de la haine il acheva), surtout à toi. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Je le tuerais ! je le tuerais !! 

Sa réaction me fait peur. Pas pour moi mais je ne veux pas qu'il gâche son avenir pour moi. Il est genoux à terre devant moi, la tête baissée. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains, je lui embrasse le front. Et front contre front. 

- Tu sais j'éprouve moi aussi de la haine pour celui qui m'a gâché ma petite enfance. Je t'en pris regarde moi (il lève les yeux et me regarde j'ai les larmes aux yeux). Mais on n'a pas le droit de se venger, tu le sais. Si nous le faisions, nous détruirions notre futur et nos rêves. Et nous ne pourrions plus devenir ROI et REINE, nous ne pourrions pas nous accomplir en tant que tel. Ce qui compte, c'est que je sois là, non ?

Je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour. J'ajoute :

- Je ne veux pas que la haine intervienne dans notre vie ; je ne veux pas que notre existence soit gâchée à cause de ce sentiment. 

- Tu as raison ne laissons pas ce sentiment s'immiscer dans notre vie. 

Il m'embrasse, je suis cette fois-ci très réceptive et je lui rends son baiser. On décide de descendre avant que sa mère ne perde patience. Après le repas, j'aide à débarrasser tandis que son père l'emmène à son travail. Il a promis qu'il rentrera le plus vite possible.   


**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

** Sentiments incertains**

Je me retrouve à nouveau toute seule. J'écoute de la musique en faisant attention de ne pas déranger ses parents qui regardent la télé de l'autre côté de la paroi. C'est amusant de voir à quel point Jeremy et moi nous nous ressemblons. En fait, on est pareil, il aime les mêmes choses que moi, la même musique (la musique française) c'est rare qu'un américain aime la musique française mais il faut pas oublier que ça mère est française, le même genre de mangas, les mêmes sports. De plus nous aimons tout les deux notre planète. Nous avons comme mission de la protéger au péril de notre vie des personnes mal intentionnées mais il s'avère en y réfléchissant que le plus gros fléau pour notre planète reste l'homme lui-même. Je ne peux pas me permettre de telles pensées car mon devoir et de protéger cette planète et tout ses habitants. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, j'ouvre c'est sa mère. Elle me demande :

- Est-ce que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? 

- Non, ça peut aller. 

- Est-ce que ça te dirais de voir les photos de Jeremy quand il était petit ? 

Visiblement je ne vais pas couper à cette tradition

- Pourquoi pas. 

Elle me montre le premier album photo, je trouve qu'il était mignon quand il était petit. Bien sur il l'est encore plus aujourd'hui !! Une photo attire mon attention , elle représente Jeremy et une petite fille de 2 ½ ans 3 ans. Cette photo me rappelle quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi sur la photo, mais je sais que c'est impossible mais je demande quand même : 

- Dîtes-moi, ou a été prise cette photo ?

- C'était à l'école maternelle, il me semble. 

- Qui est la petite fille ? 

- Je ne me rappelle plus, je crois que c'était une petite fille que Jeremy a décidé de prendre avec lui parce que les autres l'embêtaient tout le temps, mais il me semble qu'elle ait déménagé un peu plus tard. Pourquoi cette question ? 

- Pour rien. En fait, il me semblait reconnaître la petite fille, j'ai l'impression de la connaître c'est tout.

- Ah bon ? 

Nous passons à l'album suivant, et dans celui-ci aussi, une photo m'attire. Je lui demande ou cette photo a été prise, elle me répond de manière incertaine : 

- Euh, c'est à la colonie de vacance quand il avait dix ans. 

- Et la petite fille vous la connaissez ?

- Il me semble que c'était sa meilleure amie, elle était plus jeune que lui. Mais pourquoi tant de questions sur cette petite fille ? 

- Parce que je pense que c'est moi, j'en suis pas sure du tout. Bon je vais monter. Merci encore pour la séance d'album photos. Jeremy était un très beau bébé. 

Je l'entends me dire merci mais je suis déjà très loin, en pensé.Je remonte, je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de vomir, pourquoi ? j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je m'écroule sur le lit de Jeremy, j'ai mal, si mal pourquoi ? j'ai une impression de malaise, de déjà vue sur ces photos. Je crois réellement que c'est moi mais c'est impossible car je ne suis jamais allée à la colonie de vacance. De plus cette photo ne se passé pas dans un centre de colonie à mon avis. Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas. Pour finir, je m'assoupie, pleine d'impressions bizarre comme quoi je ne serais pas l'acteur de ma propre vie comme si l'on me manipulait, l'on jouait avec moi et mes nerfs, je fais des cauchemars, similaires à ce matin je ne suis pas acteur mais observateur mais mes sensations sont les mêmes que la petite fille. Je me réveille en sursaut. J'appelle Jeremy par télépathie, il ne répond pas. Je possède des capacités en plus de me transformer en Sailor, j'ai des pourvoirs parapsychique. Je crois qu 'il ne va tarder, il est déjà 23h30. J'avais raison, il frappe à la porte un quart d'heure plus tard. Il voit bien que ça ne va pas très bien que je suis livide. Il me demande pourquoi, je lui répond :

- Je me suis assoupie et j'ai fait encore des rêves étranges dont il me semble que je suis l'acteur principal mais je me sens extérieurs et impuissante sur les événements de plus je ressens la souffrance de cette petite fille très fort. Le plus étrange et que je n'avais aucun repère chronologique.

- Comment ça ? me répond-il intrigué 

- Et bien, par exemple je commence mon rêve à l'époque ou je me suis faite enlevée c'est à dire quand j'avais trois ans et demi, je vois comment ça s'est passé. Ensuite je me retrouve à un endroit qui me semble être un orphelinat à l'âge de 8 ans et selon mon rêve j'y reste jusqu'à 10 ans! Jusqu'au jour ou l'on vient chercher mon meilleur ami pour qu'il soit adopté, il semble que je le connaisse depuis plus longtemps que cette période là, mais c'est brouillé. Le flash suivant me représente à l'âge de six ans et demi ou je retrouve mes parents après mon séjour de deux mois à l'orphelinat et enfin je me voit à sept ans et demi, je suis à l'école et me remémore comment je t'ai connu au camping. Le pire… 

- Et bien dis donc en voilà un rêve bizarre !! continue excuse moi je t'ai coupée. 

- Le pire c'est qu'a chaque période j'ai un nom différents. Et je réagis comme si ce n'était pas mon nom véritable. 

- Quel genre de nom ? 

- Le premier commence par un L quelque chose ce sont les ravisseurs qui m'ont appelé comme ça à mon avis, le deuxième c'est celui de l'orphelinat il me semble que c'est Stellina et le troisième c'est Mélina, mon vrai prénom

. - C'est étrange. Tu as pris dans ton rêve le nom de Stellina, c'est étrange que tu aies pris le nom de ta vie antérieur. 

- Je sais…

J'en tremble, tellement j'ai peur. Jeremy me prend dans ses bras et me rassure. Il me dit qu'il y a sûrement une signification. Il m'embrasse et me conseille de dormir. Cela ne prend pas longtemps, je m'endors dans ses bras. Je me sens tellement en sécurité avec lui. Je voudrais rester éternellement dans ses bras comme ça. Et en sa compagnie je fais de doux rêves sans angoisse, ni peur. 

Le samedi, je sursaute. C'est vrai je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Je me demande si je l'aime ou si c'est seulement de l'amitié. Et il est possible que j'ai juste besoin de réconfort et que j'agis avec égoïsme vis à vis de Jeremy. Je suis injuste et méchante. Je vais dire à Jeremy que je ne veux que ça aille plus loin. Je me lève. Et je vais prendre une bonne douche. Je retourne dans la chambre, la chambre de Jeremy mais je croise son père, ils me demandent ou est Jeremy. Je lui réponds un peu gênée : 

- il est dans sa chambre. On s'est endormi sur son lit hier soir.

Il n'a pas l'air étonné et descend et me dit de descendre déjeuner quand j'en aurais envie. Je vais dans la chambre de Jeremy, je m'assoie au bord du lit et lui touche la joue du bout des doigts, il ouvre tout de suite les yeux et me regarde en souriant. Je vois dans ses yeux pleins de tendresse. J'ai honte de moi et je rougie et me lève. Il s'en aperçoit, il se lève et me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Je le repousse un peu. Il me demande pourquoi, : 

- J'ai l'impression de me servir de toi. 

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes !? me dit-il étonné

Je baisse les yeux tout en me cramponnant à son t-shirt blanc. :

- Je crois que j'agis par égoïsme vis à vis de toi. Je… je pense que j'ai besoin de réconfort et que c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ta gentillesse et surtout ton amour. Je ne sais pas ou j'en suis. Aides moi je t'en supplie, aides moi à trouver ma place et à trouver mes sentiments. Je me sens si triste et si abattu. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin. Je ne sais pas si c'est de toi en tant que petit ami ou en tant que simple ami. Je sais plus ou j'en suis. Je ne sais plus. J'ai si mal à la tête.

Là il réagit d'une manière étrange. Je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait comme ça. Il me prend dans ses bras me serre très fort, il m'embrasse et me demande :

- Est ce que tu te sens mal à l'aise ? je veux dire est ce que tu as l'impression que ce n'est pas ta place dans mes bras ? moi, je ne joue pas, et je ne pense pas que tu joues avec moi quand tu es réceptive à mes baisés. Je crois que tu ne serais pas consentante à mes baisers si tu te servais de moi. Même si à cet instant tu as besoin de plus de tendresse que normalement et que tu as l'impression de te servir de moi pour obtenir ces instants. Je crois qu'ils ne sont que le reflet de notre amour l'un envers l'autre qui ne s'est pas encore clairement exprimés jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce que nous avions peur de nous perdre si cela ne marchait pas. Alors si tu veux que l'on arrête maintenant, je ne t'en voudrais pas et je resterais ton meilleur ami, si tel est la place que tu veux me donner au sein de ton cœur. 

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il a confiance en moi et en mes sentiments envers lui. Moi je suis perdu. Il a sans doute raison puisque je me suis sentie bien dans ses bras et lorsqu'il m'embrasse. Je décide d'accepter son amour et de lui offrir le mien quelque en soit les conséquences pour moi. J'espère seulement que cela marchera entre nous, je ne veux pas le perdre !! Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui dis seulement dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Je ne veux pas te perdre de quelques façon que cela soit. 

Il prend m'a tête entre ses mains et dis tout simplement : 

- je ne veux pas moi non plus. Et je te garanti que tu ne me perdras pas. Tu sais que je sacrifierais ma vie pour toi si cela pouvait t'aider. 

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Il m'allonge sur le lit et m'embrasse encore et encore sans aller plus loin pour ne pas me voir me brusquer, me bloquer comme la dernière fois. 

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Décision**

Tout d'un coup, sa mère entre dans la chambre, elle nous voit dans cette position. Elle semble interloquée. Je sais plus ou me mettre, je suis très mal à l'aise, je suis certaine qu'elle se fait de fausses idées sur ce qui est en train de se passer. J'ai honte de la position dans laquelle je me trouve. " La petite fille à son papa lui fait honte " comme dirait mon père. Jeremy lui ne semble pas trop mal à l'aise, bien que l'interruption l'embête un peu, surtout vis à vis de moi. Il voit que je suis mal à l'aise, il m'embrasse sur le front puis se relève pour s'asseoir. Je m'assoie aussi tout en ayant un peu de mal. La mère de Jeremy semble furieuse. Elle appelle son mari, et quand il arrive elle le prend en aparté. Quand ils reviennent, son père semble plus gêné par le comique de la situation que par la situation elle-même. En effet elle ne nous a pris qu'en train de s'embrasser, rien ne peut lui dire jusqu'ou ça serait aller. Françoise appelle son fils pour lui parler, tandis que son père reste auprès de moi. Il s'excuse et me demande : 

- Dis-moi sincèrement Mélina, si elle n'était pas intervenue jusqu'ou ça serait allé ? 

- Je peux vous rassurer sur ce point monsieur, nous n'aurions jamais fait l'Amour. Si c'est de cela dont vous voulez parler. Parce que de toute façon je ne suis pas prête. Je suis en train de découvrir mes sentiments pour Jeremy, je ne lui tomberait pas dans les bras tout de suite. Pour être franche avec vous, monsieur, hier soir j'étais tentée de faire l'Amour avec lui, seulement il y a eu un blocage en moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et avant de le faire je veux découvrir pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça. 

il est étonné par mes propos. 

- Mélina, j'approuve votre franchise envers moi et vous accorde ma confiance en ce qui concerne votre relation avec mon fils. Je vous conseille quand même que si vous avez des rapports sexuels avec Jeremy de vous protéger et de ne pas nous faire grand-père et grand-mère trop tôt je ne crois pas que ma femme apprécie beaucoup pour ne pas dire pas du tout. (il me fait un clin d'œil). De plus vous êtes mineur.

Je suis rassurée mais également un peu gênée de lui en avoir dis autant. Je me demande bien ce que ça mère peut lui dire, il me le dira sans doute plus tard.

Ce qu'il fit lorsque nous étions dans le bus qui nous conduit à la station de métro. Il y avait personne dedans, on s'est installés dans la deuxième partie du bus pour être sur que le chauffeur n'entende pas un brin de notre conversation. Il me demande ce que son père m'a demandé, je le lui dit et lui dit que j'ai été franche avec lui. Je lui demande ce que ça mère lui a dit il me répond : 

- Disons qu'elle ne nous en aurait pas voulu si nous avions fait l'amour, mais elle s'inquiétait de savoir si tu prenais la pillule (je suis mal à l'aise). Je lui ai dit que je l'ignorais. Mais qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisque si nous l'avions fait de toute façon j'aurais mis un préservatif (je rougie). Et pour finir je lui ai assuré que nous ne l'avions pas fait et que même si nous l'avions fait ou le faisions un jour, je ne lui dirais pas car cela ne regarde que toi et moi et pas elle. (j'en peux plus je suis pire qu'une tomate rouge !!). 

J'ai honte, terriblement honte. Je pensais que j'avais été odieuse avec son père en lui en disant tant mais pour finir je trouve que j'en ai pas dis tant que ça. Je me blottie dans ses bras pour lui cacher ma honte. Il ne semble pas comprendre mon attitude mais il me serre très fort contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis un siècle, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais les larmes ne tombent pas, il sent que je suis troublée. Il m'embrasse. Je lui prends la mains et la pose sur ma joue, elle est chaude, et forte. Je sens la puissance de sa planète à travers elle. Je me rappelle alors de doux souvenirs nostalgique lorsque nous étions sur la Lune Etoile. Le temps révolue ou la lune était un Royaume et la terre un pays que j'observais avec admiration. 

* * *

Une fois de retour de nos emplettes. Quel fut pas ma surprise de constater la présence de ma mère et de mon beau-père. Ma mère a l'air assez calme mais Antoine, mon beau-père semble irrité. Je leur aie téléphonée une fois arrivée chez Jeremy, je n'ai rien à me reprocher je les ai prevenue du lieu ou j'étais. La mère de Jeremy nous dit :

- Jeremy nous allons laisser parler Mélina avec ses parents, viens dans la cuisine avec ton père et moi.

- Maman, je voudrais rester avec elle, pendant que ses parents lui parlent.

Antoine prend la parole :

- Ecoute Jeremy nous avons rien contre toi, mais nous désirons parler seul avec Mélina.

Jeremy part donc dans la cuisine avec ses parents, je le sais il aurait préférer rester avec moi. Il sait que mon beau-père n'est pas méchant mais qu'il a la parole un peu dure parfois.

C'est alors que commence une discussion, qui me semble durer des heures.

- Mélina ma chérie tu n'aurais jamais dût partir sans prévenir, j'étais rudement inquiète. Tes amies aussi.

- Maman je suis désolée pour l'inquiétude que je t'ai posé, mais...

- Tu ne parles que de ta mère tu as pensé à l'inquiètude que j'avais moi!!

- Antoine, répondis-je amère au lieu d'essayer de prendre la place de mon père essayes d'abord d'être père pour ta fille. Tu sais cette petite fille de 3ans et demi qui s'appelle Elssy Assama et qui mis à part part pourris gatée par son père, ne sort jamais se promener avec lui. Essayes d'abord d'être son ...

- Claque

Il m'a donné une giffle tellement forte que j'en ai la lèvre qui enfle. Malgré cela je n'ai pas une seule larme qui tombe c'est comme si j'étais insensible à la douleur. Je le regarde dans les yeux sans haine, sans être en colère juste avec de la pitié. Ce sentiment que je refuse qu'on m'offre je déteste être prise en pitié. Ma mère s'approche de moi pour regarder ma lèvre. :

- En venant ici, je voulais juste prendre un peu de recul, je ne voulais pas aller en cours j'avais besoin d'être seule mais également en compagnie de mon meilleur ami. Maman essaie de me comprendre. (je baisse la tête, puis la relève lentement) Donne moi quelques jours j'ai besoin de réfléchir. 

- Ma chérie je comprends ta décision, je t'accorde un délais jusqu'à mercredi mais ce jour là tu dois prendre ton avion pour rentrer au plus tard le soir.

- Merci maman.

- Attends je n'ai pas fini. 

Je sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais pas apprécier ce qu'elle va dire. 

- Ce soir il y a une réception auxquels ta tante insiste pour que tu sois présente.

- Maman, je ne veux pas y aller. C'est pas nouveau je n'apprécie pas vraiment ma tante et mon oncle et.... je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour feindre quelconque sentiments envers eux.

- Oh ! Mélina, ils vont le prendre mal, de plus j'aurais aimé que tu vienne jouer du piano tu es si douée.

- Maman je t'en pris ne me force pas.

- OK de toute façon, Il vont s'en remettre, c'est pas très grave.

- Merci maman.(je l'embrasse sur la joue)

Antoine reste bouchebé que ma mère ait cédé si facilement.

Je n'avais pas fait attention, ma petite soeur dort sur le canapé. Je vais la voir, elle est si mignonne, si fragile. Elle porte une salopette rose qui lui va jusqu'aux genoux, des sandales blanche et un petit chemisier blanc à fleurs bleu et rose. Elle a l'air si paisible. Je relève la tête et demande à ma mère :

- Qui va garder Elssy pendant votre soiré ?

Ma mère me regarde et me dit :

- Je n'ai prévue personne, on a l'intention de l'emmenée avec nous.

- Si tu veux je peux la garder, ça ne me dérange outre mesure.

- Tu ne vas pas imposer sa présence à la famille de Jeremy.

- Je peux rentrer à l'appartement si tu veux pour la garder, cela ne m'embête pas.

- Tu es sure? tu voulais prendre du recul et là tu me proposes de garder ta soeur !

- Maman ce n'est qu'une soiré. Et puis peut-être me donnerais-tu la permission que Jeremy vienne passer la soiré avec Elssy et moi.

Je sais que j'avance sur un terrain miné, je suis certaine que la mère de Jeremy l'a mise au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Mais qui risque rien n'a rien.

- D'accord. Mais je te fais confiance je sais que tu ne ferais rien de mal de toute façon. Il faut quand même qu'il est l'aval de ses parents. 

Je souris interieurement. Je vais chercher Jeremy et ses parents dans la cuisine. Le père de Jeremy me demande :

- Quel compromis avez-vous trouvé ? Ton beau-père semblait furieux.

- Je ne règle pas ce genre problème familiaux avec lui. C'est ma mère que ça regarde. Euh, oui nous avons trouvé un compromis, j'ai le droit de rester jusqu'à mercredi. Mais je dois rentrer à l'appartement ce soir.

Jeremy a l'air étonné, et triste au sujet du fait que je dois m'en aller ce soir, il me demande :

- Ils ne veulent pas que tu restes ce soir ?

- C'est moi qui ait pris la décision de rentrer ce soir.

- Mais pourquoi? demandent Jeremy et son père simultanément. Tu n'es pas pressé.

- Parce que je dois garder ma petite soeur, je ne vais pas forcer la petite à assister à cette soiré qui serait bient trop longue et ennuyeuse. 

Je m'arrête devant ma mère puis ajoute :

- Il y a un bien dans tout ça si tu veux Jeremy tu peux venir passer la soiré avec moi et ma soeur. Il y a la chambre de mon frère qui est libre.

La proposition ne semble pas lui déplaire, rester seul avec moi sans parents même si il y a ma soeur il sait qu'elle ne se couche pas tard, huit heures au plus tard. C'est le père de Jeremy qui répond :

- Pour moi c'est d'accord. Chérie qu'en penses-tu ?

Je sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'elle va refuser, je suis certaine qu'elle pense que nous allons faire quelque chose. J'avais raison ça ne manque pas, elle impose son véto. Je suis déçut Jeremy aussi. Ma mère essaie d'intervenir mais elle a trouvée plus tétue qu'elle. Ma mère finit par dire :

- Eh bien, peut-être est-il possible que ma fille reste avec Jeremy chez vous? Ils ne se voient qu'aux vacances c'est très peu quand on s'aime. Je vais me débrouiller pour faire garder Elssy pour qu'elle ne s'embête pas.

Bizarrement, Françoise ne s'y oppose pas. Ca m'embète pour Elssy, on ne sait pas sur quel baby sitteur on peut tomber mais bon ce n'est qu'une soiré. Ils partent donc dans la voiture de maman, c'est Antoine qui conduit. 

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, il va se passer quelque chose de terrible. Jeremy m'entraîne dans sa chambre. Il voit bien que j'ai un problème il me demande ce qui se passe, je lui réponds de manière évasible :

- Je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est comme si je leur disait adieu. 

J'ai une larme qui coule, je sais pas pourquoi. Jeremy me prend dans ses bras. Je respire son odeur, je me sens apaisée mais j'ai toujours ce pincement au coeur. Il me dit qu'il n'y a sans doute pas à s'inquièter.

Il sait que quand j'ai ce genre d'impression j'ai souvent raison. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à la façon dont Elssy s'est accrochée au pantalon de Mélina comme si elle avait peur. Mélina a eut l'air troublé par sa réaction. Il espère que rien de facheux ne va leur arrivé parce que Mélina ne mérite pas ça !

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 **

**Triste conséquences - Lourdes responsabilitées**

Je tourne dans la chambre, comme un loup en cage. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que rien ne va se passer, que mon monde ne va pas s'effondrer, je déteste ce sentiment que je vais tout perdre. Jeremy me regarde il ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'aime pas quand je suis dans cet état émotionnel, il aimerait faire quelque chose mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il commence à s'inquiété lui aussi à cause de mon pressentiment. Finalement il se lève et me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement. Quand il sent que je me détends un peu il m'embrasse et m'allonge sur son lit tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Tout d'un coup des larmes coulent de mes yeux, je me sens envahie d'un sentiment de tristesse le même que lorsque vous dîtes "adieux" à ceux que vous aimez avant même que l'on vous annonce leur disparition. Jerémy s'aperçoit à l'instant même ou les premières gouttes commencent à couler. Il arrête nette de m'embrasser et me demande :

- Je te fais mal, tu te sens mal à laise ? demande t'il inquièt. 

Je fais non de la tête. 

- Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ? de plus en plus inquiet. 

Les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues, elles coulent toutes seules, je ne peux pas les arrêter, je commence à trembler.

- Je vais les perdre, ils vont mourir !? je vais me retrouver toute seule ! je ne veux pas ! je ne veux pas ! 

Jeremy me soulève et m'amène à lui et me demande anxieux :

- Qui va mourir?

- Maman, Antoine et ma petite soeur Elssy. je ne veux pas que ma soeur meurt, je l'empècherais tu entends je l'empécherais même si je dois utiliser le maximum de mes capacitées et que je dois mourir. Je ne veux pas la perdre, elle me rappelle trop ma Petite Lady. Je sais qu'elle ne l'ai pas. Mais elle a le même âge que Stelli avait quand on me la enlevé.

Le voilà le problème pense Jeremy, cela lui rappelle la disparition de notre enfant sur le Millénium. Cet enfant que nous n'aurions jamais dut avoir puisque nous n'aurions jamais dut être ensemble. Stellina était promise à un autre à un dénomé Prince Torial, mais nous étions tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et avions eu un enfant. Je n'ai jamais connu cet enfant pour la bonne raison que la Reine Stellaire lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte de notre Idylle, nous sépara et nous interdit de nous voir. Je n'ai pas vu ma princesse pendant près d'un an. Puis un balle fut organisé auquel je fut convié, je pu enfin revoir ma princesse que j'aimais tant. Un amour impossible. Aussi quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je l'a vie avec la peau couleur de cendre alors que son teint avant était si rose si plein de vie, elle semblait si faible mais à ma vue elle sourit. La Reine m'avait pris en aparté et annoncé que je pouvais revoir ma princesse car cette dernière était assez déprimée. A celle-ci elle avait dit la même chose mais avait précisé que je devais ignorer l'existence de Stelli, la princesse avait acceptée à contre coeur cette condition mais pour pouvoir voir son Amour qu'aurait-elle pas accepté. Et cela avait duré pendant près de deux ans et demi, mais lors du dernier Balle qui fut donné sur la Lune Etoile, elle m'avait dit toute la vérité sur l'existence de sa fille chérie, notre fille, et avait dit qu'elle aurait aimé que je la connaisse et que la guerre nous l'avait enlevé. De quel façon je ne l'ai jamais su? je ne lui ai jamais demandé car je sais que cela la rend triste. 

Tout d'un coup il sortit de son songe nostalgique et serra encore plus fort Mélina dans ses bras, et lui dit tout bas :

- Tu devrais dormir, tu es à bout. Au fait j'ai oublié de te demander si la gifle que tu as reçut par ton beau-père ne t'avait pas fait trop mal, ta lèvre est enflée. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu intervenir mon père m'en a empèché.

- Tu as entendu quand il m'a donné la gifle ? je lui demande intriguée

- Oui je l'ai entendu, il a dut frapper fort. 

Il touche ma lèvre du bout des doigts et j'ai ma lèvre qui se tord. Je ne pensais pas que ça me faisait si mal je n'y pas pensé un seul instant. Voyant que ça me fait mal, Jeremy approche sa bouche de l'endroit douloureux et m'embrasse dessus sur le coin gauche de la bouche. Je sens son pouvoir en moi il guerrit ma blessure instantanément, il en profite parce qu'il continue de m'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément. Au bout d'un moment, il arrète et s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me serre contre lui et m'endors ainsi. C'est alors que je fais un rêve étrange.

Je ne suis pas acteur, je ne peux qu'observer la scéne, je ne crois pas que je puisse intervenir sur les événements de ce rêve. Je suis à l'intérieur de la voiture qui emmène ma mère, mon beau père et ma petite soeur en direction du nord-est de la ville de San Francisco. Pour cela ils utilisent un périphérique qui contourne la ville. Alors qu'ils sortent d'un tunnel, il y a un camion citerne devant nous. C'est alors que se produit une explosion, je ne vois pas qu'elle en ait la cause mais les conséquences sont terribles !!! Le chauffeur du camion perd le contrôle de son véhicule et celui-ci se renverse en travers de la chaussée, il perd son essence, on entend une seconde explosion, le camion s'embrase, un nuage de fumé noir s'envole vers le ciel, les flammes sont béantes. Antoine à un bon reflex et freine à fond, malheureusement cela ne suffit pas, la voiture fait un tête à queue et s'encastre en plein dans la citerne du camion, l'impact provoque une autre explosion, cette fois ci la voiture est un vraie fournaise. Ma mère est inconsciente, mon beau-père aussi, Elssy est terrifié à les yeux grands ouverts, elle aussi regarde la scène avec effroi, je m'approche, je veux la protéger. Elle semble me voir, elle m'appelle :

- DEDY ! DEDY ! j'ai peur, aide moi !! 

Les flammes l'atteignent à présent, elle hurle. Je déclenche mon cristal, je sais que je ne peux pas les sauver tout les trois, je sais même pas si mon cristal peut fonctionné à un endroit alors que mon corps est ailleurs. J'ai bien compris la situation, je suis en train de dormir mais mon esprit, mon âme est resté auprès d'Elssy car elle avait peur quand je l'ai quitté et que j'étais inquiète. Je tente le tout pour le tout je hurle :

- Pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent Stellaire révèle ta puissance, à travers la distance ! Protège ma petite soeur je t'en supplie ! Cristal d'Argent agis tout de suite !! 

Rien ne se passe, il ne veut pas fonctionner!! Elssy hurle toujours , elle tousse, elle s'étouffe !! C'est alors que je vois soudain une faible lumière enveloppé le corps maintenant inconscient de ma petite soeur, elle est violette et j'entends dans un murmure.

- Je t'en pris sauve la, sauve moi en la sauvant. 

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je peux la sauver, je cris :

- **PROTECTION DE LENDAY** !! 

Cet fois ci mon pouvoir fonctionne, une lumière blanche sort de mon pendentif mais aussi une lumière rose m'enveloppe et enveloppe ma famille, d'ou vient ce pouvoir d'ou vient-t-il ? et cette lueur autour du corps de soeur qu'elle est son origine, qu'elle était cette voix. 

Soudain je voix une ombre, mais au moment ou j'essaie de la regarder plus attentivement, je sens que l'on me tire de mon sommeil.

- Mélina, Mélina réveilles toi ! 

C'est la mère de Jeremy qui parle, j'ouvre les yeux, Jeremy me regarde il a de la tristesse. je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !! Ce rêve : rêve ou réalité ? je dis : 

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? (au fond de moi je sais ce que c'est) 

- Tes parents, ta soeur.... il y a eu un terrible accident impliquant plusieurs voiture.

Je commence à trembler, je connais la suite. Est-ce qu'ils sont morts? je n'ose pas poser la question. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule. La seule chose que j'arrive à dire c'est :

- Ils ... ils sont morts ?? (les larmes coulent toutes seules) 

Françoise répond avec tact :

- Je l'ignore, ils ont été conduits à l'hôpital Central ou il y a une section pour les grands brûlés. Nous t'emmenons à l'hôpital pour les voir. Lèves toi et change toi.

Je me regarde et me rend compte que je suis en pyjama.

Ils sortent de la chambre à l'exception de Jeremy qui reste avec moi. J'aurais préférée qu'il sorte lui aussi mais je sais que même si je lui demandai il ne le ferait pas. J'essaye de me lever mais mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Je retombe lourdement sur le lit comme si j'avais utilisée toute mon énergie, toutes mes forces. Jeremy s'approche de moi essaie de me rapprocher de lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repousse et finis par réussir à me lever, mes jambes sont encore en guimove mais bon, j'arrive à marcher. Pour me changer c'est simple, j'enlève mon sweet après je passe ma chemise noire en jean qui est trop grande et arrive au millieu des cuisses sur le devant et l'arrière. J'enlève le bas pour passer mon jean noir. L'ironie du sort veut que ce soit les mêmes vêtements que je portais jeudi pour l'enterrement de mon père, j'espère que ce n'est pas un mauvais présage.

Jeremy se croit responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Il pense que Mélina aurait pu partir avec sa famille et que peut-être elle aurait pu intervenir pour minimiser les dégats. Mais intérieurement il se réjouit que Mélina ne fut pas dans la voiture parce qu'elle aurait pu mourir. Pourquoi l'a t'elle repoussée si elle ne le prennait pas pour responsable. Il retente de l'approcher, mais une force l'empêche d'avancer, il connait cette force qui l'a protège, il avait déjà essayé de la briser mais sans résultat. Il recule donc et reste à l'écart.

Dans la voiture qui m'emmène à l'hôpital voir sa famille elle se dit que l'ironie du sort agis encore. Pourquoi çà? c'est simple, sa fait six ans que ce centre a été construit car l'autre était dépassé au niveau des normes et de l'équipement et devinez qui l'a subventionnée ? eh bien il s'agit de ma mère elle en est devenue la directrice. Le pire, c'est que cela fait seulement un mois et demi que le service des grands brulés a ouvert, je suis bien placée pour le savoir puisque j'ai été obligée par ma mère d'assister à l'inauguration.

Je pris pour que ma soeur vive, surtout elle mais je souhaite également que mes parents survivent. Jeremy, m'observe, je sens son regard sur moi, il est inquiét pour moi. Je voudrais aller dans ses bras mes je ne le fais pas parce que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que je porte malheur. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ceux que j'aime Jeremy, Jessy, Manue, Magali.

Dans l'hôpital, je suis en première position, je n'ai pas envie de demander mon chemin. De toute façon, ça sevirait à rien puisque je connais le chemin. Je traverse les couloirs rentre dans la partie réservée aux personnels hospitaliers, je tourne dans la coursive qui mène à la cardiologie, puis vais tout droit pour atteindre la nouvelle aile. Les parents de Jeremy et lui même me suivent et observe le climat de maladie et de souffrance des services que l'on traverse. Françoise me demande :

- Tu sembles connaître tout les recoins de cet hôpital. Comment cela se fait-il? 

Je réponds d'un air absent sans faire attention à ce que je dis :

- C'est ma mère qui a subventionné la création de cet hôpital, elle en ait devenue la directrice, toutes les décisions importantes transites par elle. Il a été crée en 1992, et le service des grands brûlés a été inaugurés il y a à peine un mois et demi. Je connais les recoins de cet hôpital car j'étais présente lors des inaugurations , l'ouverture de l'hôpital et celui de la nouvelle aile. 

Ils s'avaient que ma mère a les bras long depuis que j'ai 8 ans, mais ils ignoraient qu'elle avait investit dans de tel chantiers. Jeremy me demande :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as tu pas dit que tu venais en avril dernier, on se serait vu.

- C'est parce que premièrement ça s'est décidé la veille pour le lendemain et de plus tu étais ou devais je sais plus partir pour Mayotte. 

Nous arrivons dans le service des grands brûlés, une infirmière plus qu'enveloppé me dit :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, veuillez sortir je vous pris.

- Je suis autorisé à resté ici, et ces personnes sont avec moi.

- Et de quel droit ? auriez-vous le droit de rester ici alors que peu de membres du personnel en ont l'autorisation. 

Je commence à bouillir, il est près de 03h00 Am, j'en ai ras le bol des ordres. Avant que j'ai le temps d'exploser, un médecin arrive et demande :

- Que font ces gens ici ? Cette zone est interdit. 

Je dis exaspérée parce que je le connais il est sympa.

- Bonjour Docteur Messini. Vous souvenez vous de moi ? 

Avant qu'il ne réponde je dis :

- Je suis Mlle Mélina Kay, je suis ici car ma mère, Mme Maggy Martero a été hospitalisé dans votre service ainsi que mon beau-père Antoine Assama et ma petite soeur Elssy. Je voudrais savoir quel est leur état et quels sont leur chance de s'en sortir? 

- Mademoiselle Kay, votre mère est-elle la directrice de ce centre ? 

Visiblement il ne m'a pas reconnu, c'est pas très grave. J'acquiesse de la tête.

- Alors ? quels sont leurs états de santé ? demandais-je pour la deuxième fois.

- Ils sont dans un état assez grave, ils ont été gravement brûlé. 

- C'est à dire ? exactement.

- Ils ont peu de chance de s'en sortir, leurs brûlures sont du troisième voir du quatrième degrés. 

Je ne réagis pas, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de me dire, j'ai la tête en compote. Mais je demande :

- Et ma soeur comment va-t-elle ? Est -elle en danger de mort au même titre que mes parents, a-t-elle une chance de s'en tirer? 

Il me répond : 

- Mademoiselle, je connais votre réputation. Vous connaissez beaucoup de chose au monde médical. Je vais donc être franc avec vous. Votre soeur à une toute petite chance de s'en sortir quand on compare son cas avec vos parents, cependant il ne faut pas trop rêver. Elle est dans le comas et a plusieurs brûlures sur les jambes, sur les bras et dans le dos. Son corps étant petit elle est plus brûler qu'un adulte aux endroits que j'ai cité. 

Je sens que je vais défaillir, mais je me dis pas maintenant pas tout de suite : 

- Je voudrais la voir, ma petite Elssy, dis-je d'une voix quasiment inodible mais suffisament forte pour me faire entendre s'il vous plait.

Il a de la peine pour moi ça se voit. Il acquiesse et me demande de le suivre. Il dit aux autres d'aller dans la salle d'attente. Jeremy aurait aimé venir avec moi pour me soutenir. Mais moi-même je ne devrais pas pouvoir y acceder. La seule raison est que je suis la fille de la chef. Je sais que ce que je vais voir ne va pas être joli joli. J'ai vu beaucoup de brûlure mais c'était des photos, jamais dans la réalité, jamais sur ma si jolie petite soeur. Il me demande de passer un blouse, des gants chirurgicaux et avant ça de me nétoyer correctement les mains. J'ai aussi droit au chausson vert et au masque. Je n'ignore pas les raisons de telles précautions. C'est pour éviter que les plaies ne s'infectent. J'arrive dans une chambre au couleur rose pastelle, au milieu contre le mur se trouve un lit au côté duquel il y a plein d'appareils telques un électro cardiogramme pour vérifier que son petit coeur fonctionne et un autre aussi que je connais bien également : un appareil respiratoire pour lui fournir l'air dont elle a besoin. Son petit corp est recouvert de bandes : les bras, les mains , les jambes et son torse seul sa tête est resté intact. Comment est-ce possible ? J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Si jamais elle se réveille les céquel d'un tel traumatismes seront considérables. Je l'aime tant ma petite soeur, elle est si gaie. Que va t'il advenir de son future si maman et Antoine venaient à mourir. Je ne pourrais pas les laisser nous séparer, je connais très bien les lois de Française et je connais les conséquences qu'elles pourraient être leurs répercussions avoir sur toutes les deux. Je reviens à la réalité et m'assoit sur une chaise prés du lit, je l'avance près du lit. J'ai les mains l'une dans l'autre comme pour prier, les coudes posées sur le lit, j'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de vivre si maman et Elssy venaient à mourrir. NON! je ne dois pas penser comme çà ! ! ce serait agir par égoïsme que de vouloir en finir, ce serait projeté le futur de NOTRE monde dans l'Abîme des Enfers et entrainer la mort de mon équivalence dont je connais l'existence mais que je n'ai jamais rencontrée du moins je crois. 

Cà fait déjà plusieurs heures que je la regarde, j'ai peur que son coeur ne s'arrête, je suis fatiguée mais tant que je ne la saurais pas hors de danger je ne pourrais dormir. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule c'est le docteur Messini, il me dit :

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer. 

Je fais non de la tête. Il connaît ma mère et vue ma prestation de ce matin avec l'infirmière comme avec lui il sait qu'il n'obtiendra rien de quelqu'un de têtue. Il dit quand même :

- Je suis désolé mais vous allez quand même devoir sortir de la chambre car le chef de service est arrivé et si il vous voit là il va s'en prendre à moi. 

Je lui rétorque amère :

- il est peu probable que le chef de service s'en prenne à vous puisque c'est vous le chef de service !! Je le sais car j'ai lu le dossier vous concernant, c'est moi qui est sélectionné votre candidature, malgré le fait que je sois encore une adolescente de 16 ans, mes responsabilités sont plus grandes que vous ne l'imaginez ma mère a tenue à me préparer à l'éventualité de sa mort. Mais je vais quand même obéir à votre ordre et sortir de la chambre. 

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa place était dut à une gamine. Je le plante sur place, et sort. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai envie de vomir, les jambes se dérobent peu à peu sous moi. J'avance quand même jusqu'à ce que je vois Jeremy, il m'aperçoit et c'est à ce moment là que je m'écroule.

Des gens m'entourent, Jeremy me prend dans ces bras et une infirmière me donne un sucre avec de l'alcool de menthe, j'ouvre les yeux, Jeremy me tient dans ses bras, je me suis évanouie à cause de la pression et du fait que j'avais faim et que je ne m'en été pas aperçut mon organisme. On me dit que ma soeur s'est réveillée que c'est un vrai miracle. Je n'en reviens pas elle est sorti de son coma. 

Alors que je suis auprès de ma soeur, elle dort toujours, elle n'a plus l'appareil respiratoire, je suis soulagée. Un homme entre dans la chambre, je le reconnais c'est lui qui gère nos affaires avec l'héritage de Papa. Il me dit :

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Kay, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien et vous Monsieur MOORE.

- Je vais aller droit au but, nous avons un problème.

- Lequel ?je demande inquiéte. 

Il me l'explique, je demeure muette que puis-je dire ? Il m'explique la solution qu'il a trouvé. Je reste interdite, faire une tel chose. Mais c'est pour le bien de ma soeur. J'ai pris ma décision, et la lui donne il l'approuve. Je lui précise bien que je ne fais pas ça pour moi mais pour ma soeur. Il sort de la chambre.

Ce rêve, était-ce un rêve ou la réalité? suis-je réellement intevenue?

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 **

**Voyage improvisé - Nouvelle maison**

Tokyo, mi-juin dans le parc du quartier de Juyban.

- Mamo-Chan?

- Oui? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu crois que la paix va durer ?

- Je ne sais pas, je l'espère. 

Mamoru embrasse Usagi. Quand soudain, cette dernière ressent un coup très fort dans sa poitrine, comme un pique de glace que l'on enfonce. Usagi s'écroule à genoux et se tient la poitrine, elle a du mal à respirer.

- Mamo-Chan ! aide moi, j'ai mal. 

Mamoru s'agenouille au côté d'Usagi, et il la prend dans ses bras, mais celle-ci perd conscience.

- Usako ! réponds moi je t'en supplie ! Usako. 

Il l'emmène à l'hôpital aux urgences, là-bas : il rencontre une infirmière. Celle ci lui demande de la déposer sur un lit dans la chambre 133.

Lorsqu'Usagi émerge, ouvre les yeux, Mamoru est à ses côté et lui tient la main. Quand il se rend compte qu'Usako est réveillée ses yeux s'illuminent, elle voit dans les yeux de son amour que ce dernier est inquiet. Le médecin entre dans la chambre à Usagi:

- Que c'est t'il passé quand vous vous êtes évanoui ?

- J'ai ressenti tout d'un coup une très grande douleur dans la poitrine, insupportable.

- Je vois. 

Le médecin se retire, son visage traduit une inquiétude. En effet, il a vu souvent ce genre de symptômes en général ils ont pour conséquences des problèmes cardiaque, Le médecin décide d'aller voir la chef de service du service Cardiologie et Respiratoire. Quand il l'a trouve il lui demande d'aller voir une jeune patiente de 16 ans qui semble souffrir de problèmes cardiaque.

La médecin chef emmène un appareil dans la chambre 133 pour faire une échographie du coeur à l'aide de deux infirmiers. 

Quel n'est pas la surprise d' Usagi et Mamoru quand ils voient débarquer dans la chambre le Dr Mizuno la mère d'Amy et de cette dernière également.

- Usagi, Mamoru que faites vous ici. 

Ce dernier explique :

- Quand nous étions dans le parc, Usagi a eu un malaise. Je l'ai amenée tout de suite aux urgences. 

- Ah je vois. Usagi nous allons te faire quelques examens pour nous assurer que tout va bien. Tout d'abord je vais demander à un infirmier de te faire une prise de sang et ensuite je vais te faire une échographie avec l'appareil que tu vois là.

- Une échographie ? répète Usagi incrédule.

- Une échographie du coeur. Précise le docteur 

La prise de sang effectuée, le médecin fait donc l'échographie et observe attentivement les deux valves si il n'y a aucun liens entre les deux.

- Tu n'as rien, du moins à première vue. Tu sais tu me fais pensée à la fille cadette d'une de mes amies. Tu lui ressembles, je trouve. Oh ! il me semble quand même que tu aies un petit souffle au coeur. Rien de très grave. Cependant j'aimerais que tu reviennes dans un mois pour vérifier si cela ne s'est pas aggravé. Bon je vais vous laisser. Usagi, tu peux sortir à huit heures, ça te va. 

Usagi répond :

- Oui. 

Quand ils se trouvent à nouveau seuls, Mamoru prend Usagi dans ses bras et la sert très fort contre lui.

- J'ai eu très peur de te perdre, ne me refait jamais ça, s'il te plait. 

Usagi lui fait poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle lui dit doucement:

- J'essaierais. Je t'aime. 

Mamoru relève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux, en approchant sa bouche de celle d'Usagi, il lui murmure :

- Moi aussi. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Usagi demande :

- Mamo-Chan dis moi. Pourquoi tu as décidé de déménager il était bien ton appartement non?

- Oui mais celui là est plus près de la Fac, le loyer est guère plus cher que l'ancien est il est nettement plus grand. Suis moi, je vais te montrer ou il est. On ne peut pas encore entrer car je n'ai pas les clés 

-----------------

_**Trois semaines plus tard le 15 juillet.**_

---------------

Aux États-Unis.

- Hey !! Ou est elle? 

Le jeune homme détourne les yeux et ignore la question de la fille.

- Et Oh !! Je te parle atterris !! hurle la fille après lui. 

Il se retourne et lui hurle :

- Non mais t'es cinglée !!! tu veux ameuter la ville entière.

- Je veux juste que tu me dises ou elle est c'est tout. Dit-elle en baissant la voix en un murmure. Pourquoi elle n'est pas là?

- Hey ! Jessy oh mais qu'est ce que tu as? elle ne doit pas être loin. C'est aujourd'hui que la petite sort.

- Le hic ! tu vois, c'est que la petite est sortie ce matin et aucune trace d'elles deux.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Non je suis très sérieuse.

Quelque part en Angleterre derrière un arbre dans le parc de cette ville.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe à ton avis?

- Je l'ignore. Mais, je crois que nous allons devoir nous en mêler. Tu ne crois pas ? 

- Ouais. Et quiconque ce mettra sur notre route sera éliminer.

Quelque part dans l'océan pacifique.  - Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous vous prions d'attacher votre ceinture, nous allons bientôt atterrir. Ne vous détacher pas avant l'arrêt complets des moteurs. 

Elssy se trouve dans mes bras, elle dort tranquillement, oh je suis si contente qu'elle soit enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Moi, je suis pas bien, je me culpabilise de plus j'ai de mauvais pressentiment. Nous sortons de l'aéroport de Tokyo et montons dans un taxis qui nous emmène à ce cher appartement qui m'appartient et ou nous avions passé de superbes moment. Une vague de nostalgie me submerge.

Nous entrons dans le hall de l'immeuble Stellaire (Stellar Building). En fait celui-ci est composé de deux appartements l'un en face de l'autre mais séparé par un long hall de 8 mètres entre les deux portes et une profondeur de quatre mètres. A l'entré, on trouve deux locales toujours l'un face de l'autre appartenant un à chacun des deux appartements. Mélina ouvre la porte de l'appartement avec les clés auxquelles sont accroché deux petits portes-clés, l'un en forme de coeur surmonté d'une image ou l'on voit la lune en premier plan et la terre en second plan, le deuxième est en forme de tête de chat avec sur le front une cavité en forme de lune. Elssy est dans ses bras toujours endormie. Je sens sa respiration régulière sur mon cou. J'ouvre rapidement la poussette que j'ai récupéré dans le local, heureusement elle était recouverte d'un plastique ce qui m'a évité une crise de suffocation. Je l'a dépose dedant tant mieux elle ne se réveille pas. Je la pousse devant la porte pour qu'elle reste dans mon champ de vision même lorsque je suis dedans pour faire l'état des lieux.

En entrant dedans la poussière accumulée me saute à la gorge, j'ai du mal à respirer, je m'appuie contre la porte et glisse contre elle. Elssy se réveille, elle me regarde et se met à pleurer à réveiller les morts. Quand je l'entends je me retourne et je vois de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je prends sur moi le malaise qui m'emprains la gorge et me lève. 

- Elssy, ma puce arrêtes de pleurer regarde je suis debout, je vais bien. Dédy va bien. 

je lui sourit, elle me regarde et tend les bras pour que je la prenne dans mes bras comme si elle voulait vérifier que j'étais là. Je m'approche et pousse la poussette dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir, en passant près de la porte j'allume, la lampe se met en marche mais elle s'éteind presque instantanément.

- Et zut de zut ! l'électricité marche pas. 

J'abandonne la poussette la ou je suis et me dirige dans le noir, en essayant de ne rien me prendre, je me dirige vers la fenêtre, j'ouvre ainsi les volets.

- Bon et bien j'ai plus qu'à me mettre au travail.

Tokyo, Temple Ikawa.

- Usagi tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ? dit Amy, Raya, Minako et Mako simultanément. 

Elles lui sautent pratiquement dessus quand elle entre avec Mamoru chez Raya.

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Alors que se passe t'il ?

- Il semblerait que de nouveaux ennemis aient fait leur aparition intervient Luna.

- Ah !

- Je vous propose de vous assoir sinon vous allez prendre racine tous les deux.

Mamoru et Usagi s'exécutent, ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre. Durant la réunion ils parlent du monstre qui est apparut dans le quartier infini.

A la fin de la réunion, au moment ou ils se lévent tous Usagi à un vertige et a été obligé de se rassoir, de prendre un grand coup de d'aire comme si il lui en manqué. 

- Usagi !!! crient tout le monde. 

Mamoru est le premier à réagir, il se baisse et lui demande :

- ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever. dit il d'un air inquiet. 

Usagi aquiesse de la tête. Mamoru la soutient donc pour qu'elle se lève. Une fois debout, Usagi se retourne et va dans les bras de Mamo-Chan. Elle dit :

- Je comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème avant. J'ai...j'ai peur. En plus il y a ces nouveaux ennemis, qu'est ce qu'on va faire si je ne tiens pas debout. 

Mamoru lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. 

Au fond de lui Mamoru est très inquiet, il pense qu'il est peut-être égoïste, car il est plus inquiet pour la sonté de celle qu'il aime que pour les ennemis.

Quand Mamoru et Usagi se dirigent chez lui, il lui dit :

- Usako.

- Oui ?

- Euh...Promet moi, que tu feras le moins d'effort possible, et que tu interviendras le moins possible face à ces nouveaux ennemis et que tu laisseras les filles s'en charger. 

Usagi s'arrête net, et s'agrippe au bras de Mamoru, et lui dit.

- Mamo-Chan...je peux te promettre qu'en tant que Usagi Tsukino je ferais le moins d'efforts possibles. Mais... (elle se détache de lui baisse la tête puis regarde en direction de la Lune) je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas intervenir contre ces ennemis.

- Usako.

- Ecoute, je suis une princesse guerrière et je suis fière de l'être ! Mon devoir est de protéger ta planète,.... notre planète. Et pour cela, je dois combattre les forces du mal qui essayent de la conquérir. Je dois aussi te protéger, mes amies, les habitants, tous... Même si pour cela, je dois en payer le prix le plus fort : MA PROPRE MORT !! Mais pour moi ce ne sera pas le plus dure, c'est pour ceux qui restent qui est le plus difficile. 

Mamoru ne tient plus devant un tel esprit de sacrifice. Il enlace Usagi et la sert très fort. Il lui murmure :

- Tu as raison. C'est à moi que tu manquerais le plus. 

Il restent quelques minutes enlacé. Mamoru continue :

- Je te promet que je te protégerais, rien ni personne ne te tueras. 

Usagi lève la tête, et lui sourit, elle voit dans les yeux de Mamoru tout son amour mais également énormément de peur. Usagi comprend alors la place qu'elle occupe dans le coeur de Mamoru une place très grande. Elle se rapelle lui avoir dit qu'elle était désormais sa famille. Elle lui dit avec conviction pour le rassurer ainsi qu'elle même :

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. 

Ils s'embrassent. Mamoru propose :

- Tu veux rester dormir chez moi ?

- Mais...

- Reste avec moi ce soir, j'ai besoin de ta présence. J'ai si peur de te perdre, je ne veux pas te laisser de peur de te perdre. 

Usagi hésite, puis elle lui sourit et lui dit :

- D'accord, mais il faut que Mako ou Minako me servent d'alibi. Sinon papa va pas apprécier.

- Biensûre, c'est normal. Tu n'as que 16 ans et moi 20, je le serais à sa place (il lui murmure), surtout avec une fille aussi jolie que toi. 

Usagi ne sait plus ou se mettre, elle rougit. Mamoru lui dit :

- Tu es jolie il ne faut pas rougir quand on te fait ce genre de compliment. 

Sur ce ils vont chez Mamoru, à l'immeuble Stellaire. Là-bas quel est pas leur étonnement de constater que l'appartement d'en fàce est occupé.

- Tu avais dit que jamais personne ne viendrait habiter en face, n'est ce pas?

- Je sais mais peut-être que le propriétaire a eu besoin d'argent et que c'est pour ça qu'il a loué en face. 

Quand Mamoru ouvre sa boîte au lettre, il trouve une grosse enveloppe craft, avec à l'intérieur une courte lettre taper à l'ordinateur elle dit :

_**Mme la propriétaire.**_ **_30 avenue étoilée_ ** **_FRANCE_**

**_à_**

**_Mr CHIBA_**

**_IMMEUBLE STELLAIRE_**

**_60 Rue Stellaire_**

**_TOKYO_**

**_JAPON_**

**_Monsieur _**

**_Vous trouverez joint à cette lettre, une clé qui vous permettra dès lors de vérouiller le portail à chacune de vos entrée et sortie, afin d'assurer la sécurité de vous même et de celles des personnes habitant dans l'appartement d'à côté._**

**_Nous vous conseillons de ne pas égarer cette clé car vous auriez des problèmes pour entrer, le portaille et l'immeuble équipé d'une alorme HIGHT TECH. Nous vous déconseillons de faire un double de la clé. Si vous en désirez une veuillez nous faire parvenir une demande._**

**_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._**

**La propriétaire**

- Bon et bien on pourra fermer le portail maintenant, c'est un plus. Je me demande qui est la voisine ? Elle a laissée la porte de chez elle ouverte. Les sacs sont toujours devant la porte, elle doit être en train de laver.

- Sans doute.

Comme j'entends du bruit dans le hall, je pense que se sont les voisins. En gros, je viens de laver mon ancienne chambre, j'ai laver la salle à manger, le hall de mon appartement, la cuisine et la salle de bain du bas ainsi que la chambre d'ami. Je porte un T-Shirt large et mon jean fétiche délavé et troué au genou droit aux chevilles et au millieu de ma cuisse gauche. Quoi bref je suis tout sauf présentable. Mes cheveux qui sont remonté en chignons grâce à des barrettes se tirent de partout. Je ressemble plus à une folle qu'à autre chose. Je décide de défaire mes cheveux et de faire un unique chignon dans le cou.

A première vue ils sont toujours dans le hall de l'immeuble, je sens leur présence. C'est étrange ! ! Ils dégagent une forte énergie.... une énergie positive. Je décide d'aller me présenter malgré mon apparence.

Je sors dans le hall, je suis surprise mais c'est pas grave, je me présente :

- Vous êtes les locataires d'en face ? je me présente, je m'appelle Mélina, Mélina Assama. (j'ai pris le nom de ma soeur pour qu'on ne pose pas de question sur le fait que je n'ai pas le même nom).

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Rencontre incroyable**

San Francisco, dans un restaurant.

- Les filles nous avons un problème.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demandent Manue et Magali.

- Melina à dispirut intervient Jessy.

- Encore !! 

- Pourquoi es-tu plus inquiète que lorsque elle a disparut début juin? demande Magali Qui y a t'il de plus embêtant?

- De gros poblèmes. Si l'on prend en compte que de nouveaux ennemis sont apparut en France et en Angleterre. Que notre princesse est émotionnellement épuisée.

- Comment ça ? demande Emmanuelle.

- Et bien . La mort de son père, l'accident de sa mère, la santé de sa soeur etc. dit Jeremy. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

- C'est peu probable intervient Jessy (Tout le monde se tourne vers elle) Impossible ! 

- Pour quel raison ?

- Sa soeur est tout pour elle ! Elle est, je pense, la seule chose qui compte pour Mélina et à ce stade elle doit être sa raison de vivre. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. L'ennuie c'est que je savais ou elle allait aller début juin se réfugier pas là 

- Elle a quitté ses responsabilités au sein de notre groupe, elle nous a abandonnée lance Emmanuelle.

- Nous ignorons pourquoi elle est partie intervient Jeremy elle doit avoir une excellente raison ! de plus elle m'a demandé la veille de lui pardonnée pour ce qu'elle pourait faire dans l'avenir, je crois qu'elle parlait du fait de partir.

- Tu ne penses pas quand même pas qu'elle nous refait le coup de "je m'éloigne de vous car j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose " demande Magali

- C'est possible dit Jessy mais j'ai confiance en elle, vous devriez faire de même. De plus la dernière fois elle à seulement brisée temporairement nos rencontres et nos discussions. Bon que savons nous de ses monstres ?

- L'un et l'autre sont identique mais nous ignorons leur réel apparence, il semble que ne soient pas leur apparences normal comme s'ils avaient dégénérés. Ils ressemblent à des pieuvres ! Elles jettent une sorte de venin mortel ou des fois une sorte d'acide.

- Donc ils sont coriaces.

Emmanuelle acquiesce.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire dit Jessy. Jeremy et moi nous allons voir si Mélina n'est pas à Tokyo. Vous les filles vous vous occuperez de ces deux monstres, si vous avez des problèmes n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide. OK? Moi pour les deux prochaines semaines je vais faire des recherche sur ces monstres. Jeremy tu peux prendre le prochain avion pour Tokyo tu crois?

- Négatif. Je travaille tous le mois de Juillet jusqu'à mi-Août.

- Et que fais-tu de Mélina ?

- Je suis désolé je ne peux pas me dégager de ce contrat. De plus si je veux me payer un billet d'avion, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pas le choix mon oeil !! Tu ne veux pas y aller car elle a dût repousser tes avances !!

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- ça se voit comme le nez au milieux de la figure que tu meurs d'envie de sortir avec elle !!

- Tu as raison. dit Jeremy calmé. Mais pour ton information je sors avec elle. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas pressé de la voir. C'est que c'est de ma faute.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ?

- Rien oublies. Je viendrais à Tokyo mi-Août, plus tôt si elle est en danger. ça te va Jessyca.

- Oui mais NE M'APPELLE PAS JESSYCA, MAIS JESSY !! 

- Bon vous avez fini VOTRE CIRQUE !!! interviennent Magali et Emmanuelle. Nous on va accomplir notre mission, à plus.

Magali et Emmanuelle se sont téléportés aux deux endroits ou ont été localisé les monstres, mais à leur grande surprise les deux monstres avaient disparuent; Elles ont été incapable de les localisés à nouveau comme si ils s'étaient volatilisés. Elles décident de rentrer au QG.

Tokyo : Immeuble Stellaire

Aprés que je me sois présenté, le jeune homme est le premier à réagir :

- J'habite cet appartement, je m'appelle Mamoru Chiba et elle c'est mon amie Usagi.

- Salut dit Usagi.

Soudain j'entends des pleurs qui deviennent de plus en plus fort.

- Ma puce j'arrive !! criai-je à l'intention des pleurs. (En m'adressant aux deux personnes devant moi) Excusez moi j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Aprés avoir emmené Elssy au toilette, je ressors avec la petite dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolée une envie pressante. Euh...Je vous inviterez bien à venir boire un coup mais vu l'état de l'appartement il vaut mieux pas. Une prochaine fois peut-être. A plus.

Je suis certaine qu'ils auraient voulu parler avec moi pour me connaître sans doute, mais je n'en ai pas envie. C'est étrange cette fille je l'ai déjà vue. Ou? Quand? C'est pas grave çà me reviendra à un moment donné. Je vais me changer et Elssy et moi allons aller faire un tour dans le parc et au magasin... 

Les voilà parties toutes les deux, Mélina porte la petite fille dans ses bras et a un sac au dos. D'un seul coup Mélina se retourne et fixe la fenêtre par laquelle Usagi la regarde. Affolée Usagi quitte précipitament le devant de la fenêtre et se cogne dans la table basse et fait tomber un vase qui était remplie de roses rouges. Mamoru arrive dans la salle à manger et demande :

- Que s'est t'il passé ?

Usagi regarde avec tristresse le vase et les fleurs étalées par terre. Elle se baisse mais Mamoru l'en empêche. Il lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave je vais ramasser, assieds toi sur le canapé.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait tomber, je peux ramasser.

- Non je le fais assied toi.

Usagi aperçoit la même peur dans ses yeux que l'autre jour et de tout à l'heure. Usagi le prend dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Je ne partirais pas c'est promis, je ne mourrais pas et enfin je ne te laisserais jamais tout seul. Je te le jure. Mais ne me demande pas de ne pas défendre cette planète que nous aimons tant parce que j'ai des ennuis de santé en ce moment. Je t'aime.

Sur ce Mamoru la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Une fois les restes du vase ramassés, Mamoru et Usagi sont allongé sur le lit dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Usagi dit :

- Je trouve cette fille étrange, tu ne crois pas ?

- Elle a sans doute des secrêts. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ait décrétée que l'on ne puisse pas boire un coup ensemble avant que je ne lui propose. C'est comme si elle avait anticipé mes paroles.

- Moi ce qui m'a surpris c'est que je l'observais partir avec la petite dans ses bras, elle s'est retournée brusquement et ma regardée droit dans les yeux comme pour me dire :"De quoi je me méle".

- Etrange tu as raison nous devrions peut-être l'observer discrétement. il est tard, il faut dormir.

Usagi s'endort dans les bras de Mamoru.

Moi je suis dans la salle à manger en train de faire marché l'électricité.

- C'est chiant !!! ça marche pas. bon on verra ça demain, hein Elssy

Je me retourne, je découvre ma petite soeur endormie sur le canapé, je l'a regarde, elle a l'air paisible. Mais je devine la tristesse dans son esprit dut au fait d'être séparée de ses parents dans de tels conditions. J'ai décidé que demain je l'emménerais au ZOO. Personnellement je déteste les zoo car les animaux sont en cage et moi je revendique la liberté à tous, même aux animaux, surtout à eux. Je prends la petite dans mes bras en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. et la monte dans la pièce qui fut autrefois ma chambre. Elle a une fenêtre et des rideaux blancs qui sont retenus par des rubans Rose pâles. Par la fenêtre ce soir on peut observer la pleine lune. Mais je ne sens pas la puissance de la lune, c'est comme si je ne dépendais pas d'elle. Mais contrairement à mes amis je connais la raison pour laquelle je ne ressens pas sa puissance. Je crois même que je suis la seule sur la Terre à la connaître cette fameuse raison. Je ferme les volets pour éviter qu'elle ne soit dérangée par le soleil demain matin. Le lit se trouve contre le mur à coté se trouve une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet. Dans l'angle opposé se trouve un bureau avec une autre lampe des spots sur le plafond quand on désir lire sur les poufs posés au sol. Il n'y a pas de tapisserie mais une peinture uniforme vert turquoise avec une fresque peinte par ma mère représentant des Roses Rouges et Blanches. On trouve aussi trois étagères ou sont déposée sur les deux premières : des peluches et sur la plus basse des livres, principalement des BD de Tintin et Milou et la collection des Asterix et autres moins connus. dessous se trouve une commode qui certainement doit encore enfermer mes vétement de quand j'étais petite. Demain je mettrais les barrières au petit lit pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans la nuit. Une fois qu'elle est couchée et profondément endormie je vais dans la chambre dans laquelle je vais dormir : la chambre d'ami. Elle est très simple la tapisserie est fleurie de fleurs bleu, vert et rose, il y a un lit deux places dont le couvre lit est tout blanc. Il y a une penderie et une commode vernis et dans l'angle côté mur un secrétaire fermé à clé. Les deux chambres sont l'une en face de l'autre.

_Deux heures du matin._

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? j'entends des pleurs qui est-ce? Petite Lady ?

Usagi ouvre un oeil. 

- Oh ce n'est pas un rêve ! les pleurs sont bien réels. 

Usagi se relève, Mamoru dort profondément. 

Chez Mélina.

- Oh ma puce, c'est rien. C'est un cauchemar, réveille toi mon coeur.

Je commence à m'affoler, elle ne veut pas se réveiller et elle hurle de plus en plus fort. Au début je croyais qu'elle était tombé du lit et que c'est pour cela qu'elle pleurait. J'étais dans le vrai mais c'est parce qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans son esprit, pour voir ce qui la trouble ainsi. Au bout d'une demie heure j'arrive enfin à la calmer. J'espère que cela n'a pas réveiller ce Mamoru et sa copine.

Quinze jours plus tard (début août)

Usagi, Raya et Luna marche à travers le parc.

- Tu as une tête à détérer les morts Usagi ! dit Raya.

- AAAAAoohaaaa ! je veux bien te croire, je suis épuisée. 

- Si tu dormais plus la nuit, tu serais en meilleure forme lance Luna.

- C'est pas ma faute. C'est cette gamine qui hurle chaque nuit. On dirait qu'on la torture.

- Au fait tu as dit que Mamoru, la surveille : sa voisine.

- Oui, et elle ne manque pas d'activités.

Usagi s'arrête net.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandent Raya et Luna.

- Elle est là, la voisine de Mamoru avec la petite dans ses bras sur le banc.

- Dis, cette petite c'est sa fille ? demande Raya.

- Je l'ignore, en fait on dirait qu'elle nous évite comme si elle a peur qu'on la juge. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai, rien ne me dit qu'elle nous évite. En réalité c'est juste une impression.

Moi de mon côté, je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir de nouveaux amis, de plus je n'ai pas le temps de me préocuper de ce genre de chose. Oh, Jérémy j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi, mais je préfère que tu restes à l'écart. J'ai de plus en plus de mauvais pressentiments, je n'aime pas çà. Zut, qu'est ce qu'elle fait la celle-là. Comme si son pot de colle de petit ami ne me surveillait pas assez. Dans tout les cas, elles vont sans doute venir me voir. Elssy est sur mes genoux endormie contre ma poitrine. Je suis en train de lire un livre de Mary Higgins Clark. J'ai gagné elles se dirigent vers moi.

- Bonjour, vous vous souvenez de moi ? dit Usagi.

Je lui sourit et lui répond :

- Biensûre vous êtes Usagi.

- Exact. Je vous présente une amie Raya HINO.

Je lui tends la main.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Hino.

- Moi de même. Vous pouvez m'appeler Raya.

- Moi c'est Mélina.

Elle me sert enfin la main. Je ressens une forte énergie en elle et je perçois des images de destruction. Elle aussi elle sens une puissante énergie en moi et elle perçoit également des images de guerre Je lui lâche la main, nous sommes toutes les deux destabilisées. Je m'adresse à Usagi :

- Usagi, j'ignore qui vous êtes. dis-je avec sévéritée.

Usagi me regarde étonnée. Je reprends :

- J'ignore qui vous êtes, et je dois avouer que je m'en fou. Mais sachez que je n'aprécie pas de me faire suivre, même si c'est par un joli garçon. Pourriez-vous dire à votre petit ami d'arrêter de me suivre parce que cela commence à m'énerver. Je dois vous laisser, je dois aller au Temple Hikawa.

Sur ce je me lève, avec Elssy dans mes bras et le sac sur le dos.

- Est-ce qu'on peut venir avec vous demande Raya.

Je n'ai pas envie mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Cela ne me dérange pas.

Je prends dans ma poche un plan de Tokyo, elles me regardent étonnées. Raya me demande :

- Tu ne sais pas ou c'est ?

Je lui réponds :

- Quand j'étais petite j'y allais souvent, maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps. Je ne me souviens pas ou il est exactement. En résumé, je l'ignore, je m'en rappelle plus.

- Et ton plan il date de l'avant guerre ? demande Raya.

Je regarde mon plan, c'est vrai qu'il est en piteux état, je lui réponds avec un sourire :

- Croyez le ou pas. Mais je l'ai acheté il y a 15 jours. Seulement, il est passé entre les mains de ma puce ici présente (je regarde Elssy endormie dans mes bras et je sourie). Visiblement il a pas apréciait son traitement.

On s'éclate toute les trois de rire, ce qui réveille Elssy qui se met à pleurer. Je m'arrête net, les deux autres aussi.

- Elssy, ma puce cesse de pleurer, mon coeur.

Elssy continue de pleurer, Raya et Usagi disent :

- On est désolée c'est de notre faute.

- Ce n'est pas grave. ( Je m'adresse à Elssy) Bébé, calme toi. (Je m'assoie et commence à la bercer). Chut, bébé ça va, ça va aller. Chut bébé dort, tu es fatiguée. 

Elle se calme un peu. Je lui dit tout bas :

- Mon coeur tu veux qu'on aille prier pour Maman et ton papa.

Elssy relève la tête, sourit et fait oui en hochant la tête.

- Alors ma puce on y va. Ton chagrin est finit.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, elle se colle contre moi. Je me relève, et dis aux deux autres qui m'observent avec intérêt.

- On peut y aller. Au fait, vous savez ou il est ce temple. 

Je n'attends pas la réponse.

- Biensûre que vous savez ou cela se trouve, c'est normal puisque vous êtes la Prétresse de ce Temple, Raya.

- Comment vous savez que j'en suis la prétresse ?

- C'est simple je vous connaîs. J'ai mis un moment à vous remettre mais maintenant ça y est.

- Alors on y va décide Raya mais quand nous sommes nous rencontrés ?

Je reste silencieuse et les suis. Je ne veux pas donner la raison de ma connaissance de ce temple et la raison pour laquelle je tiens à y aller. Au bout d'un moment, je me retourne et hurle.

- Vous pouvez sortir de dérrière de cet abris bus, MR CHIBA.

Usagi et Raya se retourne et regarde en direction de l'abris bus et regarde Mamoru sortir de derrière. Il a l'air géné, il dit :

- Je suis désolé de vous suivre.

Je m'éclate de rire, les autres aussi. Je dis :

- C'est pas très grave mais un pot de colle me suffit, ne vous rajoutez pas à celle qui me suis depuis un long moment.

- Hein ? disent-ils tous les trois.

Je me remets à hurler.

- JESSY, sors de ton trou ! tout de suite !!

Aucune réponse.

- JESSYCA DETERNA, sors de ton trou tout de suite. Si je viens te chercher tu le regretteras !! Sors de ton arbre.

D'un coup on voit une fille descendre d'un arbre avec une agilitée étonnante. Elle est Blonde, ses cheveux lui arrive au bas du dos. De plus près, Usagi remarque qu'elle a des yeux marron claire voir orange foncée. Elle porte un short court avec une veste de survetement au couleur de la France. Elle se dirige vers Mélina et la giffle. Mamoru intervient :

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? ( en japonnais)

Jessy l'ignore et s'adresse à moi.

- De quel droit ? De quel droit Mélina nous infliges-tu ça ? (en français).

- J'ai pris ma décision, c'est mon choix. Et il ne te regarde pas, ni toi, ni personne. dis-je avec défit et autoritée en français.

- Et cela ne regarde pas non plus Jeremy !! tu l'aimes non ? (elle finit en japonais) Tu aimes Jeremy, n'est ce pas ? Tu l'aimes plus que tout ! j'en suis sure.

- (je continue en japonais) Mes sentiments pour lui ne regarde personne et surtout pas EUX dis-je en montrant du doigt les trois autres personnes. Sois tu continues en une langue qu'ils ignorent soit je te plante toute seule. De toute façon si tu veux me parler, tu sais ou me trouver. Donc chao.

Malgré tout elle continue (Japonais) mais sur un autre sujet.

- Tu vas au Temple Hikawa pour prier, pour... ça te ressemble pas de prier. 

- Qu'est ce que tu veux , il y a un début à tout. lui dis-je en souriant. Je n'espère pas de miracle. Parce que selon moi si c'est pas toi même qui les crée, il n'y en a pas. Bon ben je suppose que tu as beaucoup de chose à me demander viens me voir un de c'est quatre. Tu sais ou me trouver. A plus.

Jessy s'en va à contre coeur, mais elle sait que si elle ne prend pas l'opportunité de voir Mélina en tête à tête comme elle le propose, elle n'en aura plus. 

Je sais éperduement qu'elle ne me lachera pas comme ça. Mais c'est pas grave. Je me demande si Jeremy est dans le coin je ne pense passe pas je ne sens pas sa présence. Je sors de ma torpeur quand Mamoru me pose une question.

- Vous êtes française ?

- Oui, j'ai la double nationalité Française et Anglaise. Mais je parle en général en français Je parle également l'anglais, mon père était Anglais. Et le japonais parce que j'adore le Japon mais cela fais trois ans que je n'y venais plus. Parce que j'ai eu une mauvaise rencontre qui ma foutue une peur bleue. Donc je ne suis pas revenue depuis ce jour.

- Que c'est il passé ?

- Un monstre m'a attaqué.

- Un monstre ? vous rigolez ça n'existe pas. ca c est bien vrai ca existe pas !!!!!!

- Pensez ce que vous voulez. je suis pas conne!!!!!!

Je commence à monter les escaliers, puré qu'est qui sont long. Je me retourne ils sont derrière moi. Je suis d'un seul coup pris d'un vertige, je m'appuie contre le mur et à la rampe pour ne pas tombée. Je pose ma tête contre la pierre froide, ça fait du bien. Je les entends s'adresser à moi, mais ce ne sont que des murmures que je ne comprends pas. Il me semble qu'Elssy s'est mise à pleurer. Il faut que je reprenne le dessus, Elssy, Maman, Jeremy, Jessy, Manue, Mag. Je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits, je me sens mieux. Je dis haut :

- çà va. Je vais bien ma puce t'inquiètes pas je ne te laisserais pas.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux étonnée comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je disais, soudain je réalise je lui est parlée en japonais. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ai rien comprit. Les trois autres sont étonnés de m'entendre dire de telles choses. Cette fois ci en français. Je me retourne et leur dit :

- Je suis désolée.

- Qu'est qui vous est arrivé ? demande Usagi.

- Rien de très grave. J'ai eu le vertige, d'un seul coup et comme il fait chaud j'ai eu un vertige mais ça va maintenant.

- Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas plus grave demande Mamoru.

- Non je ne pense pas mais de toute façon je dois aller voir un médecin j'en profiterai. Et si nous montions maintenant, il doit rester une vingtaine de marches.

Nous les montons toutes. Raya me propose :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ? 

- Non merci.

- Et la petite elle ne veut rien ?

- Elssy ? Bébé, tu veux boire de l'eau ?

La petite hoche la tête de bas en haut. J'aurais espéré qu'elle dite non.

- Bon ben un verre d'eau pour la petite. en déduit Bourdu.

Après que Raya ait servit le verre d'eau à Elssy. Ils me posent des questions.

- Alors cette petite fille s'appelle Elssy, si j'ai bien compris ? demande Mamoru.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Et quel âge a t'elle ? demande Raya.

- Elle a 3 ans et demi.

- Et vous ? sans indiscretion demande Raya, vous pouvez ne pas répondre.

- J'ai 16 ans et demi.

- Vous faîtes plus agée dis Mamoru. (voyant ma tête il ajoute) ou disons plus mûre. Qui était cette fille ?

- Elle s'appelle Jessyca mais on l'appelle Jessy. Elle est ma meilleure amie peut-être la seule.

- Elle vous a giflée.

J'acquiesce.

- Pourquoi avoir laissé faire ?

- Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Si elle ne souhaîte plus rester mon amie, je ne l'en blâmerais pas. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle agira de la sorte, je crois que parfois l'amitié est telle qu'elle est immuable.

- Immuable ! ?

- Ce qui signifie que le temps et l'espace ne l'influe pas. C'est le même principe que pour le Cristal d'Argent.

- Le Cristal d'Argent ? Que sais-tu sur ce truc? demande Mamoru avec un air de défit comme s'il était inquiét.

- C'est simple, je sais tout sur ce cristal. Tout mis a part qui le possède, quoi que j'ai ma petite idée. Le cristal d'argent appartient à Sailor Moon (je reste prudente je ne veux pas en dire trop). D'après ce que je sais, ce cristal attire les convoitises de plusieurs personnes. Il paraît qu'il a une puissance incroyable, et que Sailor Moon est invincible. Cependant je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi invicible que ça. Sailor Moon officie au Japon plus exactement à Tokyo. J'ai fait un résumé.

- Pourquoi dis-tu quelle n'est pas aussi invincible qu'on le dit? demande Mamoru.

- Parce que je suis certaine qu'il y a plus puissante qu'elle ou tout du moins aussi puissante.

- Et qui serait plus puissante ? demande Raya.

- Une autre guerrière, je pense en tout cas elle n'intervient jamais au Japon. Donc Sailor Moon (je regarde Usagi) ne la rencontrera probablement jamais ou tout du moins de manière consciente.

Ils restent silencieux. Je déclare :

- Nous, nous allons y aller. 

Elssy s'est rendormie. Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras. D'un coup on entend une explosion, je demande :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 **

**Quand les ennemis s'en mêlent !**

Nous sommes toujours dans la chambre de Raya. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je suis certaine de savoir ce qui se passe : sans doute un ennemi. J'espère que c'est un monstre pour l'autre juridiction et pas la notre ce qui n'est pas certain puisque je me trouve dans l'autre juridiction. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ma présence que ce monstre attaque. Je m'approche de la porte et la fais coulisser un peu pour pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemble. C'est pas vrai !! il y en a deux qui ne se ressemblent pas du tout. A tout les coup il y en a un pour chaque juridiction. Le premier ressemble à une pieuvre et le deuxième je n'arrive pas à identifier son apparence initiale. Je ne peux pas me transformer devant eux, je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir me transformer. Je me retourne, elles sont toutes derrière moi elle me regarde. D'un seul coup j'ai une idée, je m'avance, mais je finds d'avoir un vertige, je m'appuie contre le mur et me fais glisser contre, je suis donc assise contre le mur les genoux pliés. J'espère seulement qu'Elssy ne se réveille pas. Je les entends parler :

- Mélina vous m'entendez ? demande Mamoru.

- Elle a perdu connaissance dit Raya. En tout cas ça tombe bien, on va pouvoir se transformer et se débarrasser de ce monstre.

- Tais toi lui dit Usagi et si elle nous entend. Elle a l'air de connaître très bien le cristal d'argent, ce qu'elle a dit dessus est vrai. Qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas une ennemie,on ne doit surtout pas laisser filtrer la moindre information et notament que je suis Sailor Moon.

Je réfléchie Sailor Moon est Usagi donc Usagi possède le Cristal d'Argent, ce qui explique pourquoi j'étais presque certaine de l'avoir déjà vu. J'y suis, je l'ai vue, il y a 3 ans se transformer ! Elles sortent toutes ainsi que Mamoru. J'ouvre les yeux, je sors par la fenêtre et m'enfonce dans les buissons et je me transforme. Mais avant de me transformer je sonde avec mon coeur les alentours pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne qui peut me voir. Je lève les bras au dessus de ma tête et concentre mon énergie et ainsi je fais apparaître ma broche qui vient se fondre en mon pendentif ils forment alors mon pendentifs en forme de Coeur avec une étoile au centre avec dessus mon symbole : un croissant de Lune couleur OR. Je cris : 

- Silver StellarMoon cristal, make up !

Il apparaît sur mon front le symbole de la Lune, bientôt apparaît à la place un diadème avec une Etoile avec aposée dessus le symbole de la lune, mon symbole celui de ma famille. Ma jupe est la même que SailorMoon de Tokyo mais elle est toute blanche avec un simple rappel de la couleur Bleu en une ligne de bleu. Mon col marin est un dégradé du bleu au blanc. Les gants sont comme ceux de Sailor Moon de Tokyo ainsi que les bottes. 

Je décide dans un premier temps d'observer. Je suis curieuse de voir comment elles se débrouillent. Je décide de les observer de derrière les buissons. Très vite, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas la seule à regarder. Il y a deux personnes dans l'arbre juste à côté de moi, elles vont peut-être m'attaquer je dois rester prudente, je devrais éviter leur attaque. 

- Baguette du coeur lunaire agis tout de suite ! hurle sailor Moon en brandissant son sceptre.

Cela n'a pas marcher, visiblement son attaque n'est pas assez rapide. Je ne sais pas si la mienne aurait fait mieux. Il ne suffit que d'une attaque de ce monstre pour que les cinq guerrières et le type ne soient au sol incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le monstre envoie une nouvelle attaque je décide de la dévier mais avant même que je ne la dévie, l'une des filles qui sont dans l'arbre hurle :

- Cercle de feu brûle !

Le monstre très laid est alors détruit. Il reste encore le monstre en forme de pieuvre, je décide d'intervenir, je me lève mais à ce moment un attaque que je n'ai pas vu venir se dirige vers le monstre. Je ne sais pas qui est la personne qui est intervenue mais je m'aperçoit qu'elle appartient à notre juridiction. Cette fois ci j'y vais, le monstre est sur le sol, j'avance un peu, suffisament pour que mon attaque atteigne le monstre et l'anéanti mais je reste sufisament à l'écart pour qu'elle ne dicerne pas mon apparence et donc ne puisse pas être surprise, je cris :

- Etoile du coeur lunaire agis tout de suite !

Cette attaque consiste à faire apparaitre un sceptre qui est très long et a le brandir pour recueillir l'énergie des étoiles et celui de la Lune afin de la lancer sur les ennemis et qu'ils soient détruit. 

Cette fois encore, mon attaque a fonctionnée, mais j'ai eu dut mal à la lancer car je ne suis pas sur ma juridiction. D'ailleurs je suis un peu fatiguée. Il faut que je me dépêche, elles vont bientôt reprendre connaissance. Je file, et sème les deux filles qui me suivaient. Elles étaient très rapide, l'une d'elle était aussi rapide que le vent. Une fois que je me suis assurée que personne n'était dans les parages, je me suis détransformer. Je suis repassée par la fenêtre et j'ai repris ma place contre le mur.

Pour finir à force de faire semblant d'être évanouis je me suis endormie ( ^-^''). Un petit peu plus tard, j'entendais Elssy pleurer. Les autres parlés, ils disaient :

- Amy, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait appeler une ambulance ? demande Mamoru.

- Non je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je n'en suis pas sure mais si elle a subit ces dernier temps, une pression et qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de dormir, cela pourait pourquoi elle s'est évanoui et qu'elle dort à présent. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la petite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le fait qu'elle hurle comme ça, ce n'est pas normal. Aucun enfant, ne hurle comme ça même si il fait un cauchemar. Dis petite ou tu as mal ? demande Amy avec bien veillance.

- ....

- Elssy, ou as-tu mal ? demande Usagi

Je réponds à sa place.

- Elle ne vous répondra pas dis-je en un soupir, en ouvrant les yeux.

Ils se tournent tous vers moi. Ils sont maintenant six dans la petite chambre. Je reconnais une des filles qui jouait dans un match de volley il y a trois et quatre ans. Depuis elle n'a pas refait de match ou tout du moins des connus.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demande la fille au cheveux bleu. Un enfant même si il est timide, il n'hésitera pas à dire ou il a mal.

- Ce n'est pas une question de timidité.

Je détourne les yeux et j'ajoute.

- Elle est muette. Elle ne parle plus, plus du tout.

- Mais elle n'est pas sourde, puisqu'il semble qu'elle comprenne ce que tu dis.

En effet, Elssy me regardait, et elle ne faisait plus que hoquetter, mais les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges. Visiblement, le fait de m'avoir entendu parler l'avait rassurée. Le petit groupe avait du être inquiet pour moi et avait sans doute parler à voix haute de ce qui les inquiéter ce qui eu pour conséquence d'inquiéter Elssy. Elssy est très intelligente, il ne faut rien lui cacher si non cela pourait se retourner contre ces mêmes personnes qui lui cachent la vérité. C'est pour cela que je me suis toujours appliquer à tout lui expliquer.

- Elle n'est pas muette à cause d'une mal formation. Elle est muette parce qu'elle ne veut **_plus_** parler.

- Ne veut plus parler ? dit Amy. Pour quel raison ?

- Connaissez vous ce que l'on appel "Choc Mental" ? demandais-je.

- Pas précisément.

- C'est d'une manière général, quelque chose qui bouleverse l'esprit d'une personne au point de créer d'énorme trouble, amnésie, cécité, paralysie faciale, paralisie des membre inférieurs...

- Comme à la suite d'un coma ? me coupe la fille au cheveu bleu.

- Exactement. Seulement il arrive des fois que c'est le choc mental lui-même qui provoque le coma qui ce dernier entraînera des sequelles mentales ou physique.

- Et la petite à eu un choc mental ? demande la fille avec les cheveux bleus..

- Non, mais elle est resté dans le coma une semaine et demi. dis-je en me mordant la lèvre du bas.

Qu'est ce qui me prend de parler autant? Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient pitié de moi !

- Vous semblez plutôt incrédule, je me trompe ? dis-je simplement.

Il suffit de les regarder pour s'en rendre compte, c'est incroyable comme ils ne savent pas dicimuler leur pensée, leur sentiments. Leurs yeux les trahissent. Je me lève et Elssy qui était assise par terre entre Raya et Usagi grogne et tend les bras pour que je l'a prenne. Je lis de la souffrance dans son regard d'enfant. Pauvre petit bout, si petit et qui a déjà souffert énormément. Je l'a prends et je leur dis :

- On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. 

- Mais vous ne nous dérangez pas. déclare Raya. Tu viens de te réveiller.

- Tu devrais te reposer conseille la fille au cheveux bleu. Au pardon, nous ne nous sommes pas présentées. Je m'appelle Amy Mizuno.

- Moi c'est Mako Kino.

- Et moi c'est Minako Aïno.

- Je m'appelle Mélina Kay. Mais je dois y aller, Elssy doit prendre ses médicaments. Je dois prendre aussi un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour la rééducation de ses jambes et pour des examens. Et plein d'autres choses qui m'énervent mais que je dois faire.

- Tu avais dis que tu t'appelais ASSAMA intervient Mamoru.

- Je sais ce que j'avais dit. 

- Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ?

Je me dirige vers la porte et déclare :

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dis pour la bonne et unique raison que je veux protéger Elssy et pour que je reste inaperçut il faut que je porte le même nom qu'elle. Je n'ai que 16 ans et demi. A cet âge, il est illogique d'avoir un enfant chez soi et de n'avoir personne. J'entends par la que sans père, ni mère cela peut paraître bizarre.

- Et tu pensais que nous allions te dénoncer parce que tu paraîts être trop jeune pour t'en occuper... dit Mamoru

Je le coupe.

- J'ai appris à ne faire confiance à personne, personne. Vous remarquerez quand même que je vous ai dit mon nom cette fois-ci.

- Et qu'est ce qui nous prouve que c'est la vérité cette fois-ci dit Mako.

J'ouvre la porte et dis :

- Rien et je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas à Tokyo pour me faire de "nouveaux" amis. Au contraire, je suis venue ici pour avoir la paix et je ne veux plus d'amis. Je ne dirais pas que cela sert à rien mais... je n'en veux plus. Au revoir. 

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je m'en vais.

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **

**Comportement incompréhensif**

Au temple Hikawa.

- Elle est bizarre cette fille dit-Raya une fois que Mélina est partie.

- Pourquoi, ne nous a t'elle pas dit comment elle s'appelait réellement ? demande Mamoru à l'assistance.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle est recherchée par les flics. Qu'est ce que tu en pense Usagi?

Usagi a les deux coudes sur la table, ses yeux sont fixés sur la table. Elle ne les écoute pas, elle réfléchit à ce qui s'est passé et au pourquoi de la réaction de Mélina. Elle ne conprend pas pourquoi quelqu'un peut se montrer si méfiant à l'égard des gens.

- Usagi, tu nous entends ? demande Mako.

Usagi ne répond toujours pas, elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Mamoru qui est à côté d'elle la regarde perplexe. Qu'est ce qui peut bien géner Usagi pour qu'elle reste si concentrer ? Elle doit avoir été étonnée par l'attitude de la fille.

D'un seul coup, Usagi se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Usagi, ou vas-tu ? demandent-ils tous en même temps.

Usagi se retourne et elle déclare :

- Je veux comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? demande Amy.

- Je veux comprendre, comment une fille de notre âge même plus jeune que nous, peut avoir un regard à la fois triste et sévère. Comme si elle n'a confiance en personne. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas spécialement être sévère avec les autres mais plutôt qu'elle est sévère avec elle-même. Toujours est-il je veux savoir ? Savoir pourquoi elle ne veut plus d'amies. La fille qu'elle a appelée cette Jessyca m'a semblée sévère envers Mélina comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Je vais essayer de la rattraper.

- Usagi ! n'y va pas. Pourquoi te forcer à aller la voir si elle ne veut pas de ton amitié ? demande Raya.

- Je pense au contraire qu'elle a besoin d'amies. Et je veux devenir son amie, c'est comme çà.

Usagi sort de chez Raya, ignorant les dissuasions de ses amies.

- Qu'en penses tu Mamoru ?

- On sait qu'Usagi a toujours eu de l'intuition et qu'elle s'est avérer essentielle. Usagi se sert de son coeur pour percevoir les gens et non de la façon dont ils agissent ou parlent. Elle perçoit sans doute mieux les choses que nous. Même si je possède la psychonométrie, je ne perçoit ce qu'il y a en les gens que si je les touche. Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas remarquer, mais Mélina semble éviter tout les contacts humains, je l'ai remarqué en la suivant.

- Tu l'as suivis ? demande étonnée Amy Pourquoi? Depuis quand ?

- Oui. Je sais que cela ne se fait pas mais j'ai été surpris de voir à quel point elle ressemble à Usagi. Je la suis depuis une quinzaine. Je me demande depuis quand elle sait que je la suis ?

- Usagi m'a dit qu'elle avait énormément d'activités. Crois tu qu'elle le faisait exprés ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Quel genre d'activité a-t-elle fait ? demande Amy.

- Elle est allée à la bibliothèque, la piscine, voir des compétission de cheval, des récitals de piano et de violons, Mylène Kaïo la célèbre joueuse de violon. Elle l'a rencontrée dans une galerie d'art ou cette dernière exposée ses oeuvres. Elle est allée aussi au ZOO plusieurs fois, la fête foraine, le parc au moins une fois par jour. Quoi d'autre, à oui un club informatique à ceci près qu'elle est sortie de la avec une pile de livres et des disquettes comme si elle allait y participer par l'intermédiaire de l'Internet. A mon avis elle ne lâche jamais la petite et vis vers çà. Et le nombre de passage qu'elle a fait à l'hôpital est incalculable.

- Pour en revenir à tout à l'heure, tu as dis qu'elle évitait les contacts, comment çà ? demande Minako. Pour ma part, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, mais je ne sais plus quand et ou ? Je ne trouve pas spécialement qu'elle ressemble à Usagi.

- Et bien en la suivant, j'ai remarqué que personne ne peut l'approcher. Elle les évite, elle fait des zigzags, du slalom. Elle a visiblement beaucoup d'agilité, si tu ne l'observes pas attentivement, tu ne te rends pas compte de son petit jeu. Il semble qu'a part serrer la main, elle n'a aucun contact avec les autres mis à part avec la petite Elssy. En ce qui concerne sa ressemblance avec Usagi, c'est juste une impression. Quand on l'a rencontrée dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle avait un chignon unique sur le bas de la tête dont quelques mèches retombés sur son dos comme si elle n'avait pas prit trop de temps pour la faire comme si elle était préssée. 

- Tu as dis qu'elle allait souvent à l'hôpital, sais tu pourquoi ? demande Amy

- Je ne suis pas profiler, je peux juste supposer qu'il s'agit de la rééducation de la petite. En parlant d'elle, je n'avais pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui mais c'est vrai que Mélina la porte systématiquement, je me demande si elle n'a pas des problèmes au jambes.

- La petite c'est qui ? sa fille ? demande Mako.

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit qu'Elssy s'appelait ASSAMA et que elle s'appelait KAY. il est possible que ce soit sa fille mais Mélina a votre âge, elle est jeune.

- D'un point de vue scientifique, ce n'est pas impossible dit Amy en coupant Mamoru.

- Je le sais bien. Mais elle semble avoir tellement peur des contacts.

- il est possible que ce soit justement après ça qu'elle ait commencée à avoir peur des contacts humains, peut-être a-t-elle été agressée ? suppose Minako.

- Ce n'est pas impossible, mais comment savoir. Mais cela semble pardoxale parce qu'elle semble adorer voir vénérer la Petite comme si ce qu'elle pensait elle, primait sur tout le reste. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'elle se confira à nous, elle semble réservée. Si Usagi réussissait à devenir son amie se serait un plus, nous pourions l'observer plus facilement. Je me répête mais Usagi pourait à ce moment là réussir à la cerner. Et découvrir ses secrêts.

- Et si nous en revenions à ce qui s'est passé contre les monstres cet après-midi suggère Mako. On improvisera en ce qui concerne la fille et la petite.

- D'accord. Nous reprendrons ce sujet plus tard décide Mamoru.

Dans le parc.

De mon côté, je me dirige vers le parc. Je commence à reprendre des repères et à récupérer le sens de l'orientation dans cette ville ou je ne suis pas revenue depuis trois ans, lors du dernier championnat du monde de gym, de volley et de natation qui se sont déroulés à Tokyo. Je sais que j'ai fait trop d'allusion au cristal d'argent et je suis certaine qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher d'une semelle, ce qui m'énerve profondément. Maintenant, je sais qui est la guerrière principale de cette juridiction : Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino. Ce qui m'ennui le plus c'est qu'ils vont peut-être me prendre pour une ennemie, ce que je ne suis pas. J'espère également ne pas leur attirer des monstres, ce qui semble mal parti vu la pieuvre qui est apparut au temple, était de ma juridiction. J'ai pu constater également que eux aussi avaient des monstres à détruire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de leur attirer des ennuis supplémentaires, je vais donc éliminer tout les monstres qui sont sous ma juridiction, le plus discrétement possible, ce qui ne va pas être évident étant donné que ce Mamoru Chiba me suit partout, mais il va bien falloir que je fasse avec et que je sois très méfiante !! Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui se rapproche de nous, ce n'est pas Mamoru de sur, mais alors qui c'est. J'avance plus vite, pour ne pas dire que je trace. Soudain, j'entends :

- Hey !! Mélina !! attends moi s'il te plait !

Je suis bouche bée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me suivrait pour me parler, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me suivrait tout court. Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut bien Usagi.

- Usagi ? Pourquoi, cours tu après moi ? je demande surprise.

Usagi est hors d'haleine, elle me désigne un banc et nous allons nous asseoir.

- Ce que je vous ai dis n'était pas assez clair pour toi je demande sur un ton de défit.

- Ne joues pas à çà avec moi dit Usagi avec un calme olympia.

- Hein !?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ton attitude n'est pas celle que tu as d'habitude. J'ai l'étrange capacité de lire en les gens rien qu'en les observants.

- Que veut tu dire ?

- Et bien, je crois que tu n'est pas aussi amère et sévère que tu veux le paraître aux yeux des autres.

- Qu'est ce qui peut te faire dire avec certitude un truc pareil ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu t'occupes de la petite avec beaucoup de tendresse. De plus, je pense que tu passes une période difficile, ...

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser çà ?

- Tes yeux.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- De la tristesse, de la peine, de la peur, de l'inquiétude et de la haine, voilà ce que je vois dans tes yeux. Et ces caractéristique sont celles de quelqu'un qui mérite d'avoir des amis.

- Je ne veux plus d'amies.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... ne t'en dirais pas la raison, cela ne te regarde pas. 

- Mais dis-moi ce que tu ressens ! Je veux devenir ton amie.

- Moi je ne veux pas ! Il vaut mieux que l'on en reste là.

Sur ce je me lève et avance en direction des jeux, Usagi se lève à son tour et me rejoint.

- Mélina !! Je veux juste être ton amie !! Rien d'autre, je n'ai aucune arrière pensées.

- Les gens ont toujours des arrières pensées, ils agissent toujours pour obtenir quelque chose de l'autre. Ils sont rarement sincères.

- Je suis sincère, moi. Je te le jure.

- C'est possible pour toi. Tu sembles avoir un coeur en OR mais tes amis, eux, ont sans doute des arrières pensées.

- Mes amies n'ont pas d'arrières pensées, je t'assure.

Soudain, j'aperçois une silhouette qui se dirige vers nous. Je l'a connais. J'hallucine ou quoi !! Je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas le voir, pas maintenant. Elssy s'est rendormie dans mes bras je la porte sur mon bras droit et j'ai mon sac dans mon dos. Je sais, je vais faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je regarde droit devant tentant de ne pas mettre mon regard dans le sien. Quand, il est presque à mon hauteur je le regarde : il a une telle allure. Accidentellement mon regard croise le sien, mais j'arrive à le détacher. Quand il me dépasse, je crois qu'il a compris que je ne voulais pas le voir maintenant, mais il m'attrape le poignet, ce qui m'oblige à m'arrêter, je ne me retourne et j'attends. Au bout d'une petite minute il dit :

- Mélina... Mélina je t'en pris regarde moi. (en français)

Je m'exécute et me retourne, ce que je vois me fait peur ! Il a le teint pâle, les yeux cernés comme si il n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours, j'en connais la cause, je me sens coupable. Lui continue de me regarder de m'observer. Je ne dis rien, je reste silencieuse. 

Il pense que Mélina est épuisée, nerveusement. Il sait bien qu'il aurait dût la laisser tranquille un moment mais .. la situation est telle qu'il ne peut pas. Il dit :

- Ce soir ?

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas si c'est bien d'agir comme ça.

- Mélina, je t'en pris ce soir.

Je refléchit encore et finalement plus par résolution que pour autre chose je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation, puis je dis simplement :

- Lâches moi le poignet maintenant, tu me fais mal. s'il te plait.

Il me lâche la main, je sais bien que la dernière chose qu'il veut me faire, c'est de me faire mal. Je me tourne et m'en vais. Usagi me suit, je sais qu'elle n'a rien compris à ce qu'il m'a dit et tant mieux. Finalement elle demande :

- Je sais que cela me regarde pas mais qui était ce type qui t'a tenu le poignet.

Je réponds amère :

- Tu as raison cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je vais te laisser à présent, je pense finalement que tu te passeras de mon amitié aujourd'hui. Il y a des limites quand même, j'en ai ras le bol de t'entendre être si méchante. Au revoir.

Usagi s'en va en courant en direction du Temple, j'ai vu dans son regard beaucoup de peine et elle semblait déçut par mon attitude. Je m'en veux, après tout peut-être était-elle sincère, je m'en veux. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre, rien. C'est vrai, j'ai rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais je n'ai pas le choix, je l'ai promis, je ne peux pas la trahir. C'est un principe que j'essaye de respecter tout le temps. Mais j'ai faillit à ce principe il n'y a pas si longtemps que çà. Je décide de rentrer à la maison. J'ai besoin de me défouler et il est 18H00. Je vais donc faire un peu de bricolage. Ces quinze derniers jours, j'ai rétablit l'électricité dans mon appartemant, installé un très bon sytème d'alarme... Ce soir je dois vérifier que l'insonorisation de mon appartement est opérationnel, pour arrêter de géner d'avantage mes voisins (Il y a que Mamoru Chiba comme voisin immédiat)... Le fait qu'Elssy hurle chaque nuit est ennuyant. J'ai pu constater qu'Usagi a été dérangée par le bruit alors que Mamoru visiblement non. 

Pendant l'heure et demi qui suit, je vérifie donc que l'insonorité marche, ce qui est le cas, je m'y suis reprise quand même à trois fois pour trouver la bonne fréquence pour empécher la propagation des ondes sonores au delà de l'appartement, une sorte de champ.

Près du temple Hikawa

En montant les marches escaliers qui séparent le temple d'Hikawa, Usagi est furieuse. Elle ne comprend pas le comportement de Mélina. Comment ce fait-il qu'elle puisse réagir de la sorte, elle ne connait même pas ses amies et d'après elle, elle se permet de les juger. 

Usagi entre en trombe dans la chambre, elle est furieuse et elle s'assoit et ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle déclare juste :

- Cette fille est incroyable ! si elle veut tant être seule qu'elle le soit après tout je ne suis pas mère Thérésa. Elle ne veut pas de mon amitié et bien tant pis pour elle !!

Les filles et Mamoru la regardent étonnés, c'est la première fois qu'Usagi agit et parle de la sorte ils se demandent bien ce qui a bien pu se passer, cependant aucun d'entre eux n'osent lui demander des détails tant qu'elle est en colère. Mamoru se rend compte qu'Usagi n'est pas contente, d'après lui il est évident que la tentative de sa copine n'a pas marcher. Il décide de se rapprocher d'Usagi, et de la prendre dans ses bras, seulement, il hésite, la présence des amies de cette dernière le gène un peu. Il tente quand même le coup, mais il décide de juste de poser la main sur l'épaule gauche d'Usagi, et selon sa réaction il avisera. Il pose donc sa main sur son épaule mais la retire immédiatement et s'écrit :

- Usako !! qu'est ce qui se passe ? qu'est-ce que tu as !!

Les autres regardent toutes Mamoru et Usagi qui sont en bout de table, d'un air inquièt. Il y a de quoi, il semble qu'Usagi est présente physiquement mais pas mentalement, comme si son esprit se trouvait dans un autre endroit. De plus, Mamoru s'est trouvé incapable de la toucher, une très forte énergie semblait la protéger. Il se demande ce que c'est?

- Usagi, réponds nous !! crient toutes les filles en même temps.

Appartement de Mélina.

- Aaaaaaahhh ! J'ai mal si mal !!

Je suis baissée appuyée contre le mur, j'ai mal si mal ! qui peut bien créer un tel mal, je suis si faible. C'est différent d'habitude, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Elssy est endormie dans son lit, je me trouve dans les escaliers.

Usagi et Mélina tombe toute les deux inconscientes simultanément chacune dans le lieu ou elle se trouvent. Mélina tombe dans les escaliers et se retrouve en bas.

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady **


	10. Chapitre 10

**[Chapitre 10 : Des doutes sérieux] **

Très loin de là, dans une autre dimension.

- Ou suis-je ? demande une voix faible. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

La personne est habillée simplement avec une roble à bretelle fine et dont la robe lui arrive au milieu des cuisses. Une voix dit :

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Quel est la raison de votre présence en ce lieu sacré ? Si vous êtes entré en ce lieu sans permission, vous serez exécuté par l'un de mes subordonnés.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je...je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici.

- Vous êtes donc entré en ce lieu sacré sans autorisation, vous allez donc être exécuter immédiatement par moi même puisque mes subordonnés sont en mission. Prend garde, et accepte ton châtiment.

La personne recule, elle se retourne et se met à courir mais elle trébuche et se retrouve bientôt à la merci de l'autre homme, l'homme lève quelque chose droit vers le haut et quand il veut le rabattre, une voix intervient et dit :

- ARRETEZ ! c'est un ordre !! Laissez cette jeune femme tranquille !

- Mais elle a enfreint la règle sacré de ne...

- C'est très possible, mais je crois qu'elle ignorait cette loi. De toute façon, c'est un ordre ! disposez à présent.

- Bien. A vos ordres.

Le sauveur s'adresse à présent à la jeune femme.

- Vous avez enfreint la loi. Qui êtes vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé en ce lieu ?

La jeune femme, ne voit pas le visage de la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie.

- J'en suis désolée, je l'ignorais. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée jusqu'ici. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je me suis évanouie alors que je réfléchissais.

- Comment vous nommez-vous ?

- Je m'app...

Temple Hikawa.

Usagi se réveille en sursaut, elle se rend compte que ses amis sont autour d'elle, c'est à la limite si ils lui sautent pas deçut. Mamoru s'assit immédiatement sur le bord du lit de Raya et la prend dans ses bras comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne va pas disparaître.

- Que c'est il passé ? demande Mamoru. Je n'ai pas envi de te voir retourner à l'hôpital.

Usagi voit dans les yeux de Mamoru : la peur, l'inquiétude et un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis désolée de vous causer tant de soucis. C'était bizarre.

- Qu'entends-tu par bizarre ? demande Luna qui est revenue quelques minutes après qu'Usagi se soit évanouie.

- Et bien, je me suis retrouvée dans un lieu inconnu dans mon rêve, et je semblais observer la scène qui s'y déroulée. Il y avait une jeune femme qui était entrée visiblement dans un lieu interdit à toute personne non autorisée. Un homme, je suppose, à voulu la tué et une autre personne l'en a empéché, visiblement plus haut gradé.

- Ont-ils dit quelque chose de spécial ?demande Luna intéressée.

- Je ne crois pas... à oui il a fait allusion au fait que ce soit une "terre sacrée" ou un truc dans le genre. Il a dit qu'elle avait enfreint la "règle". C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Usagi pose sa tête sur le torse de Mamoru et ferme les yeux.

- Usako ? ça va. demande Mamoru dont le ton trahis une certaine d'inquiétude.

Usagi ouvre ses yeux et dit assez bas mais audible à ses amis autour d'elle.

- J'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatiguée. Je suis bien dans tes bras, je peux rester ?

- Bien sur dit Mamoru en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Usagi s'était endormit dans les bras des Mamoru, il dit :

- Donc on fait comme ça. Ça vous va ?

- Oui, nous allons faire très attention. Nous ne savons si ceux qui ont tués les monstres sont des ennemis ou des amis. Luna qu'en penses-tu ? Sais tu de qui il s'agit ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Vous saurez tout en temps voulu. Celle qui m'inquiète c'est Usagi. Ces problèmes de santé peuvent s'avérer gênant contre de nouveaux ennemis. Nous savons aussi qu'elle est essentielle pour la destruction des monstres. Il va donc falloir la protéger de façon plus rapproché et faire attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas touché par les ennemis.

- Tu peux compter sur nous. Nous protégerons notre princesse. Que penses-tu de cette fille ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue longtemps, mais il me semble que je la connais. Usagi a raison quand elle dit qu'elle semble d'autant plus besoins d'amis qu'elle désire ne pas en avoir.

- Ce qui signifie ? demande Mako.

- Cela signifie qu'elle doit avoir des amis parce qu'elle doit se sentir très seule. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle refuse même l'idée d'en avoir. C'est donc à vous toutes de devenir son amie pour découvrir la raison pour laquelle elle refuse d'en avoir.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'elle nous laisse l'approcher dit Usagi qui commence à émerger mais elle reste dans la même position.

- Usagi ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demande Luna

- Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on en reste là. Elle a dit qu'il serait possible que je devienne son amie mais sitôt que ce type l'a retenue par le poignet. Elle est devenue très sèche avec moi comme si ma présence l'embêtait et qu'elle voulait être seule. Elle est du genre solitaire par habitude je dirais. Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra qu'on rentre dans son cercle. On dirait qu'elle a peur et qu'elle a un souci de protection pour les autres qui l'entourent. Cette fille est une énigme pour moi, je ne la comprends pas.

- Peut-être a-t-elle vécut des choses qui font qu'elles n'ait plus confiance en les autres. dit Mamoru. Nous devrions tous rentrer maintenant, il est 19H00.

- OK, nous nous donnerons rendez-vous dimanche. Ça va pour tout le monde. demande Luna

- Oui répondent tout le monde mis à part Usagi qui s'est rendormie.

- Visiblement elle est épuisée déclare Luna, Il faut faire quelque chose pour que la petite cesse de pleurer ou que Mélina se débrouille pour que vous l'entendiez pas.

- Je ne l'entends pas moi dit Mamoru. Usagi doit avoir un sommeil léger. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Bon on y va, à dimanche.

Mamoru se lève et prend Usagi dans ses bras et se dirige vers la sortie.

Au café, Chez "Mélicéa".

Un jeune homme attend au bar avec une bière à la main. 

Dans le fond de la salle, une jeune femme et un homme l'observent tout en discutant, la jeune femme dit :

- Je trouve que ce type est plutôt pas mal.

- Tu trouves ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a une attitude distingué, on dirait qu'il attend quelqu'un. Je me demande à quoi elle peut bien ressembler.

- Ta curiosité est étonnante, je te croyais retenue dit la personne avec elle. Que penses-tu de la fille qui est intervenue sur l'autre ?

- Elle a l'air puissante. Son attaque a pulvérisée le monstre même si une autre personne est intervenue avant il semble que si elle l'avait attaquée en première elle l'aurait détruit. Nous aurions dut l'attaquer je crois.

- Je pense qu'elle nous a repérée dès le début, vue son agilité et sa rapidité, il est très probable qu'elle les aurait évitées.

Au bar.

Il se demande ce que fait la fille qu'il attend. Il espère qu'elle n'a pas eu d'ennui, il décide d'attendre encore un quart d'heure et ensuite, il ira la chercher chez elle.

_Une demie-heure plus tard.19h25_

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ! pense le jeune homme.

Une jeune femme s'approche de lui et lui dit :

- Visiblement votre petite amie vous a posé un lapin. Cela fait un moment qu'on vous observe mon ami(e) et moi.

Le jeune homme semble ne pas comprendre puis il finit par dire :

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle me ferait ça. (il sourit) Pourais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'observez, votre ami et vous. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé il y a une heure, vous ne m'avez pas quitté des yeux, vous avez observés chacun de mes faits et gestes. Je vais vous laisser au revoir.

Le jeune homme se lève et se tourne en direction de la table des deux observateurs et fait un petit coucou de la main à la personnes qui s'y trouve. Puis il sort de l'établissement et se dirige vers la droite.

La jeune femme retourne à sa table et dit :

- Je suis sidérée ! Il a vu que nous l'observions depuis le début comment il a fait ?

- Regardes en face de l'endroit ou le type était assis. Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

- Ah d'accord. Il y a un miroir dit-elle véxée de ne pas avoir vu l'astuce.

Près de l'immeuble Stellaire.

Une voiture arrive les phares allumés, elle s'engage dans le parking plus loin et se gare. Au même moment une moto fait de même dans l'autre parking de l'autre côté de l'immeuble.

Dans la voiture se trouve Usagi et Mamoru. Usagi est réveillée et elle demande :

- Tu ne trouves pas que le nom de cet immeuble et de cette rue sont étrange ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Et bien ils sont écrit en français et non en japonais.

- C'est vrai mais tu sais que le Japon est très inspiré par la France. Il parait que la tour de Tokyo et du même style qu'une certaine "Tour Effel" en France. Il paraît que c'est notre pays qui les avons plus ou moins recopié sur la structure. Alors pourquoi pas pour le nom d'une rue. Quant a l'immeuble peut être que celui qui l'a fait batir était d'origine français, qui sait.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais cet immeuble me paraît étrange quand même, l'emblème surtout.

- C'est juste une Etoile avec cinq branches le tout doré.

- Je sais mais on dirait qu'au centre de cette étoile il manque quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas trop grave. Tu ne sens pas d'énergie négative.

Usagi se concentre et dit :

- Non, au contraire il y a une très grande énergie positive, tu l'as sens toi aussi n'est-ce pas Mamo-Chan ?

- Oui.

Soudain alors qu'il se dirigent en direction de l'entrée, il dit :

- Zut ! 

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande Usagi.

- J'ai oublié de prendre la clé.

- Peut-être qu'on peut demander à Mélina de nous ouvrir.

- Oui, qui ne risque rien n'a rien.

Alors qu'ils sont qu'a 5 mêtres de l'allée pour accéder au portail, Usagi demande :

- Mamo-Chan.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas me porter, je suis fatiguée. Je sais que l'on est pas loin mais s'il te plait.

- Ouais bon d'accord.

Mamoru fait monter Usagi sur son dos, cette dernière s'endort dès que Mamoru recommence à avancer. Il y croit pas, comment fait-elle pour s'endormir en 30 secondes. il est un peu déçut parce qu'il voulait l'inviter au restaurant ce soir. On est le 3 août et c'est son anniversaire (à Mamoru). Mais il espère qu'elle va se réveiller dans une heure, il sera toujours temps d'y aller.

En s'approchant de l'immeuble, Mamoru voit se diriger vers le portail une ombre. Il se demande qui cela peut bien être, il s'approche toujours avec Usagi sur le dos et demande : 

- On peut vous aider ? 

- Heu, plus ou moins vous auriez la clé pour entrer dans l'immeuble ?

- Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ? 

- J'ai rendez vous avec votre voisine, Miss Kay.

- Et vous êtes ? 

- Un ami.

- Si vous êtes un ami pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas par son prénom.

Le jeune homme répond avec un certain sourire.

- Le fait de l'appeler Miss est affectif, en fait je suis très ami avec Mélina, elle est tout pour moi même si elle refuse mon amitié temporairement. Vous avez la clé ?

- Je suis désolé nous l'avons oublié.

- Super ! on va rester à la porte.

- Et si vous l'appeliez par le biais d'un téléphone.

- C'est peu probable, le téléphone est hors service depuis plus de deux ans, on ne l'a pas fait réparer. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

Le jeune homme se dirige vers un petit boîtier qui ressemble à celui pour le compteur électrique et essaye de l'ouvrir avec son canif. Mamoru s'approche et lui demande :

- Pourais-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je vais seulement utiliser le petit clavier numérique qui se trouve dedans. Il suffit de rentrer le code et le portail s'ouvre comme si vous aviez la clé.

- Mais pour cela il faudrait que vous connaissiez le code.

- Je vous l'accorde mais comme c'est le cas.

Jeremy quand il a finit et quand le portail s'ouvre lui demande :

- Votre amie a but de l'alcool et elle s'est endormi ? demande t'il avec un certain sourire.

- Non, elle est juste épuisée à cause de la Petite qui hurle chaque nuit.

Le jeune homme se retourne et demande inquièt :

- La petite Elssy a des nuits agités ?

- Oui on peut dire ça, mais elle hurle à deterrer les morts.

- Pauvre bout de choux, elle est dans la petite enfance avec presque autant de chance que Mélina. Elles ne méritent pas ça ! aussi bien l'une que l'autre. On ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient gatées par la vie.

Mamoru demande :

- Vous connaissez Mélina depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Pourquoi agit-elle comme ça ?

- Comment agit-elle ? demande le jeune homme avec défit.

Mamoru est dérouté par l'attitude du jeune homme qui visiblement prend systématiquement la défense de la jeune fille, comme un grand frère.

- Et bien, le fait qu'elle refuse toute amitié.

- Mélina en général n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'amis filles ou garçon. J'ignore la réelle raison pour laquelle elle refuse d'avoir des amis. Je peux vous dire par contre que Mélina mériterait d'avoir des tas d'amis et l'une des raisons elle en refuse l'idée c'est que généralement ceux qui sont devenus ses amis l'ont abusés et se sont servit d'elle. Et cela est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle en refuse l'éventualité.

Quand ils arrivent devant la porte de l'immeuble, le jeune homme tape un code que Mamoru n'arrive pas à identifier à cause de la pénombre de la nuit. La cliquetit de la porte se fait entendre et ils peuvent enfin entrer dans le hall. Avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement de Mélina, il déclare :

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué d'avoir porté votre amie, je suis désolé je ne suis pas arrivé très rapidement à ouvrir le portail.

Il n'attend pas la réplique et dit :

- Un petit conseil tout de même, je vous déconseille de juger Mélina si vous désirez entrer dans son cercle. Respectez la, acceptez la avec ses qualités et ses défauts de la même façon qu'elle ne vous jugera pas. De plus, il ne faut surtout pas que vous aillez des arrières pensées et espèrer obtenir quelque chos d'elle. Mélina a un coeur d'or, mais elle a beaucoup trop souffert, elle se méfie des hommes. J'aimerais qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était pour moi mais je pense qu'elle me rend responsable. Au fait mon nom est Jeremy.

- Moi c'est Mamoru et ma copine s'appelle Usagi. Merci pour le conseil, nous ferons attention. Au revoir.

Mamoru en rentrant chez lui avec Usagi se demande bien qui peut être la fille qui a détruit la pieuvre géante. Egalement si ils pourront gagner la confiance, l'amitié de Mélina un jour. Ce Jeremy semble très bien connaître Mélina. Il dépose Usagi sur le canapé et reste accroupis à côté. Usagi dit :

- Il s'agit du même Jeremy dont a parlé cette fille qui est descendue de l'arbre, je pense. Si c'est le cas n'oublies pas qu'elle a dit que Mélina aimait Jeremy et à la façon dont ce dernier à parlé on peut penser qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments.

- Tu es réveillée. Tu as raison, mais je crois qu'il faut que l'on persiste à essayer d'approcher Mélina, d'après son ami, elle et la petite ont beaucoup souffert. On verra bien.

Il embrasse Usagi sur le front et lui dit :

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger dans un restaurant, j'ai réservé. Si tu es trop fatiguée on peut rester ici, on improvisera.

- C'est vrai ! Tu veux m'emmener diner au restaurant !

- Oui, ça te fais plaisir ?

Elle l'embrasse et il l'attire à lui pour l'avoir dans ses bras, et la serrer.

- Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je l'aime tant ! Pense Mamoru. J'ai si peur de la perdre.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées elle lui dit :

- Je t'aime, et j'ai peur pour toi parce que tu risques systèmatiquement ta vie pour moi. Je sais que tu as peur pour moi. En fait on a peur mutuellement pour la vie de l'autre, beaucoup plus que pour la sienne. Je crois que nous devons agir pour le bien de notre planête quelqu'en soit la conséquence pour nous et plus spécialement pour moi. Ces nouveaux ennemis sont très fort, mon attaque a été inefficace. J'espère que la prochaine fois j'y arriverais.

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son Mamo-Chan qu'elle aime tant et depuis si longtemps.

Dans le couloir, Jeremy essaye toujours de faire ouvrir à Mélina mais il obtient aucune réponse.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'ai peur pour elle pense Jeremy. Tant pis elle va m'en vouloir mais c'est pas grave, je veux être sur qu'elle n'a rien.

Il entreprend de rentrer avec son jeu de clé, Une fois à l'intérieur, il constate qu'Elssy hurle. Il se dirige dans la pénombre et heurte quelque chose. Il se baisse et il se rend compte que cela a la forme humaine. Quand il comprend de qui il s'agit, il cri :

- Non Mélina !! réveilles toi ! 

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Rêve ,et ,ou, Réalité**

Il la prend dans ses bras, et se relève. Au bout de 5 minute il trouve enfin un interrupteur. Quand le couloir est éclairé il se rend compte que Mélina à dût tomber dans les escaliers. Elle a un peu de sang qui coule sur sa joue, elle a une blessure à la tête. Jeremy la dépose sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et il va chercher le nécessaire dans la salle de bain. Il commence à lui nettoyer la plaie.

- Mélina tu m'entends ? réponds moi, je t'en pris ! 

Il la prend dans ses bras, mais une forte énergie émane du corps. Une énergie qu'il avait déjà vu en action. Elle l'a protège contre toute personne voulant lui faire du mal. Il sait aussi, que si un homme essaye de toucher Mélina, la puissance se retourne contre lui. 

Jusqu'à présent la force de Mélina ne l'avait jamais atteint parce que cette dernière l'annulée pour lui mais cela il l'ignore..

Il croyait que c'était parce qu'il l'avait brisé qu'elle ne s'attaquerait pas à lui cependant cette fois-ci elle s'en prend à lui alors qu'il ne veut pas de mal à Mélina. Il comprend alors qu'il n'avait pas réussit à la briser mais que c'était la volonté de Mélina qui l'empêché d'être atteint. Il dit :

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Mélina tu as voulu me faire croire que j'avais réussit à briser cette protection mais en réalité ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi me protèges-tu ? Je sais que tu souffres énormément, saches que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je prendrais ta souffrance et me l'a donnerais pour que toi et toi seul ne souffres plus de ce mal.

Très loin de là, une autre dimension.

- Ou suis-je ? 

Je déambule (Mélina) dans la pénombre de sous-terrains. J'ai froid et je ne suis pas rassurée. Oh, NON ! Je dois faire en sorte qu'elle sorte de cet enfer ! mais comment faire ? J'entends des voix.

- Il faut la trouver, il paraît que le Maître l'a amené jusqu'à lui.

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas comment il a fait vu qu'il est emprisonné en son lieu depuis des décennies.

- Il paraît qu'il a fait venir son esprit ici, mais comme il en a trouvé deux qui correspondait il les a prises toutes les deux ! Il a dit qu'il ferait ultérieurement la différence entre les deux. 

- Et que fera-t-il de celle qui reste ? J'espère qu'il va nous la donner à manger ! Au fait, les a t'on retrouvées ?

- Une sur deux pour le moment.

Je dois faire quelque chose, je sais, mais j'ignore ce qui va se passer pour moi. C'est pas grave. Visiblement il a séparé mon corps de mon esprit, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me transformer si je ne suis qu'une âme, un fantôme. Ce qui est sur c'est que je dois nous sortir de là et pour cela je dois dégager assez d'énergie pour motiver notre esprit à rejoindre notre corps. Je m'approche de la jeune fille et lui touche le bras, elle semble perdue dans ses songes.

- La voilà ! attrapez la !!! cri un homme avec des cheveux vert coupé au carré.

Ses yeux sont sans expression comme si il se faisait manipulé.

Zut ! je n'ai plus le choix, je cris :

- Silver StellarMoon Cristal, déploie ton énergie pour nous sauver !

Mon cristal appairait et commence à luire de mille feu, une éclatante et aveuglante lumière blanche en émane. Mais je sens que sa puissance qui émane est moins forte qu'à l'accoutumé c'est sans doute à cause du fait que je ne sois pas dans la bonne juridiction et aussi parce que je suis séparée de mon corps, je ne pourrais renvoyer qu'une de nous deux, je décide que ce sera elle. Je cris :

- Téléportation de Lenday ! J'en appelle à la puissance de mon Étiole à travers l'espace et le temps, que ma volonté soit faîte et que cette âme retrouve son corps !! EXÉCUTION !!

La jeune femme qui était endormie dans une cage disparaît et rejoint son corps du moins je l'espère. Moi, à cause de la puissance que j'ai utilisée, je tombe sur le sol inconsciente. Et je devine que je suis à mon tour prisonnière.

Dans l'appartement de Mélina.

Jeremy est à côté de Mélina et il se demande :

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je ne peux pas la toucher pour lui donner de ma force à cause de sa protection. Je vais quand même essayer de la prendre dans mes bras même si pour çà, je dois utiliser ma force intérieur.

Finalement il décide de d'abord calmer Elssy qui hurle toujours autant si ce n'est pas plus. Il se lève et va la voir, l'ennui c'est qu'elle ne veut pas s'arrêter. Après plusieurs tentatives il décide de l'emmener dans la chambre près de Mélina. Dès qu'Elssy est installée au côté de Mélina elle se calme puis s'endort. Jeremy peut donc se rasseoir sur le côté droit du lit, il essaye de la toucher mais l'énergie qui l'entoure le repousse. Il décide de la prendre dans ses bras, la force qui entoure la jeune fille lui déchire la chemise tellement elle est forte. Il résiste de toutes ses forces contre sa force. Il dit :

- Oh Mélina ! Je t'en supplie ne me repousse pas, permet moi de te donner...de te donner ma force.

Il plisse ses yeux pour endiguer le mal que lui fait l'énergie protectrice qui entoure Mélina.

Très loin de la dans une autre dimension.

Je suis allongée dans la même cage ou se trouvait la jeune fille, je me réveille et observe ce qui se passe. Soudain l'homme aux cheveux vert apparaît devant moi et me dit :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses utiliser tes pouvoirs alors que tu es séparée de ton corps. Tu dois sans doute être très forte.

- Merci de votre compliment dis-je avec défis et arrogance.

- Ne sois donc pas si arrogante et sur de toi. Tout à l'heure quand tu t'es évanouie tu as fait tombé quelque chose.

Il arrête de parler. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien posséder m'appartenant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il poursuit :

- Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il montre alors ma broche qui enferme mon cristal. Je cris :

- Rendez la moi !!

- Viens la chercher si tu en as le courage.

Je m'avance près des barreaux et tend le bras à travers les barreaux mais mon bras touche le barreau et là je me prends une décharge électrique.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! 

Je m'écroule par terre, j'ai le souffle court, je sens que je perds connaissance.

Au même moment, dans l'appartement de Mélina, le corps de cette dernière perd sa vitalité, Jeremy est très inquiet. Il décide de donner à Mélina sa force et d'essayer de pénétrer dans son esprit pour voir ce qui se passe, cela n'est pas évident dans la mesure ou il n'est pas sur sa planète. Il concentre donc son énergie et on peut voir autour de lui et elle une lumière couleur OR qui semble très puissante aussi puissante que de la rue, on pourait croire que le Soleil se trouve dans la pièce.

Dans l'autre dimension.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette puissance qui entre en moi ?

Soudain je réalise, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois un jeune homme au dessus de moi, je mets un moment à le reconnaître, j'ai tellement mal à la tête. Je tente de me relever et je perds l'équilibre. Il me retient et me colle contre son corps fort et puissant. Je lui demande :

- Ils t'ont pris toi aussi ? je demande inquiète.

Il me rassure, il me sert fort à présent. Je me sens bien, si bien... Il me dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis venu à toi Princesse, parce que j'étais très inquiet à ton sujet. Tu sembles si fatiguée.

- Comment à tu fais ? si ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont fait venir ?

- Je suis venu parce que je t'aime et j'ai déployé mon énergie pour te trouver.

Il semble si inquiet. J'aurais pensé qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas. Soudain, je sens que l'on approche.

- Pars ! 

- Non je ne te laisserais pas !

- Il arrive.

- Tant pis, je reste quand même pour te protéger.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui, tu es au même titre que moi séparé de ton corps. C'est d'autant plus difficile que tu es ici par ta propre volonté.

- De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas toute seule. Ou est ta broche ?

- Je ne l'ai plus, lui il l'a récupéré quand j'étais inconsciente.

- On doit partir alors !

- Je ne peux pas, mon cristal. De plus il me le faut pour regagner mon corps. Et pour te permettre de rejoindre le tient.

L'homme arrive devant la cage et dit :

- Tient, un nouveau ! Et a qui ai-je l'honneur.

- Vous avez a faire au fiancé de cette demoiselle, et je ne vous laisserez pas lui faire du mal.

- Comme vous voudrez alors vous mourrez donc tout les deux !! Regardez bien votre broche Miss.

Il prend ma broche et la fait tomber à terre, et il pose son pied dessus et appuis dessus. Jeremy crit :

- NOOON ! Ne faîtes pas ça !

- Je ferais ce que bon me semble.

Il appuie de plus en plus sur ma broche, j'aperçois une petite fente qui se dessine sur le côté. Je dois faire quelque chose si non elle va se briser et par conséquence moi aussi. J'ai soudain une idée, c'est dangereux mais je dois la récupérer. Je demande à notre ennemi :

- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Vous êtes l'ennemi de mon Seigneur et Maître.

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Non, je l'ignore mais je sais que vous êtes puissante et que le fait que j'ai ceci (il montre la brôche) vous empêche de l'utiliser.

Je réponds simplement :

- Vrai et faux.

Je continue.

- Le faîte que vous aillez ma broche, ne m'empêche en rien d'utiliser certains pouvoirs. 

Jeremy me murmure :

- Mél je t'en pris ne fait rien de trop dangereux.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, je tends mes mains en avant ou il apparaît une lueur blanche et quand celle-ci s'atténue on remarque que mon cristal est en lévitation au dessus. Je me retourne alors vers Jeremy et lui dis :

- Maintenant on peut rentrer (je lui sourie).

- Il en est hors de question ! vous n'irez nulle part ! Je ne sais pas quel tour de passe-passe vous avez utilisez mais ce qui est sur c'est que vous allez mourir.

- C'est beau les rêves !

Il me lance, une attaque que ma barrière d'énergie amorti et qui disparaît donc. Je dis à Jeremy :

- Je vais avoir un peu besoin de ton énergie, je suis encore fatiguée.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Je cris :

- Silver StellarMoon cristal ! Déplois ton énergie

Une lumière blanche nous entoure tout les deux, je cris alors

- Téléportation de Lenday ! J'en appelle à la puissance de mon Étiole à travers l'espace et le temps, que ma volonté soit faîte et que nos âmes retrouvent leur corps !! EXÉCUTION !!

Nous disparaissons alors.

Dans l'appartement de Mamoru.

Usagi est toujours dans les bras de Mamoru, quand 

- Aaaahhhh ! cri Usagi.

Mamoru s'inquiète et demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 

- J'ai eu comme une vision, un lieu inconnu deux personnes dans une cage et un homme en face. Ce dernier a lancé une boule d'énergie sur le couple mais une force à fait comme une barrière magnétique. La fille a crié quelque chose et ils ont disparut dans une lumière blanche. Si je n'étais pas sur d'avoir mon cristal sur moi, je dirais qu'il s'agissait de lui mais je sais que c'est impossible.

- Et toi ça va ?

- Oui.

Mamoru la prend dans ses bras et lui demande :

- Tu veux qu'on se fasse une soirée tranquille ici ? Nous pouvons aller diner demain soir au restaurant.

- Ce serait peut-être préférable, je suis pas encore très bien. Mais tu as réservé !

- C'est pas grave, je vais l'annuler et le mettre à demain. 

Ils s'embrassent, et restent quelques minutes dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

- Je ferais tout pour rester dans ses bras comme ça, pour toujours pense Usagi.

Une larme coule sur sa joue, Mamoru s'en aperçoit, il lui demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? en lui essuyant la larme qui coule sur la joue d'Usagi.

- J'ai... J'ai peur, si peur.

Elle enfouie son visage dans la chemise de Mamoru. La chemise de ce dernier est de plus en plus humide. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, tout va bien se passer.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai peur pour notre futur. Ces ennemis, mes problèmes, ces guerrières qu'on ne connaît pas, cette fille ! tout cela me donne une très mauvaise impression. Une impression de malaise. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus contrôler ce que je veux. J'ai l'impression d'être manipulée, d'être prise dans une toile d'araignée et de ne pas pouvoir m'en dépêtrer !

De nouvelles larmes coulent à nouveau sur le visage d'Usagi.

- Tout va s'arranger. Je t'en pris, ne pleures plus. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Il l'a prend à nouveau dans ses bras, il lui sèche ses larmes à l'aide de ces doigts. Et il l'embrasse. Il l'emmène dans sa chambre et la il s'allongent et s'endorment. Usagi se trouve dans les bras de Mamoru.

Chez Mélina.

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans les bras de Jeremy. Il me regarde, je remarque que sa chemise est déchirée. Je veux lui demander pardon mais je suis si fatiguée, je n'en ai pas la force. Je m'assoupie encore quelques minutes, quand Jeremy me demande :

- ça va ?

J'ai du mal à parler mais je réponds quand même :

- oui... ça peut aller. J'aimerais rester encore un peu comme ça, ne pas bouger, ne pas parler, et rester dans tes bras si tu veux bien.

- Repose toi.

Je m'endors.

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 **

**Apparitions et Faiblesses**

Quand je me réveille, Elssy est en train de pleurer et Jeremy est sorti de la chambre. Je me lève et les trouve tout les deux en bas, je vois Jeremy qui essaye en vain de la calmer. Je reste une minute à les observer, je les trouve mignon tout les deux. Quand il me voit, il me dit : 

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je pense qu'elle a fait un mauvais rêve. 

J'acquiesse et j'avance vers eux. Je tends les bras vers Elssy. Elle tend alors les siens vers moi toujours en pleurant mais moins fort, je l'a prends. Je sens que je ne suis pas en forme, je la pose sur le canapé et je m'assoie à côté d'elle. Je pose m'a tête en arrière et je ferme les yeux.

Jeremy m'observe, il voit bien que je ne vais pas bien. Il le voit à la couleur de ma peau qui est couleur cendre. Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le bord du canapé.

Instinctivement, je pose ma tête sur ses genoux et je demande :

- il est quel heure ? 

Maintenant il carresse ma joue et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Il me répond :

- il est 3h00 du matin.

- ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle pleure ?

- Près d'une heure. Tu crois que je peux la monter maintenant ?

- Oui, elle est calmée. 

Il se lève et prend Elssy qui commence à grogner. Je dis à la petite :

- Calme toi. Tu dois aller dormir, il est tard. Je ne peux pas te monter, je suis fatiguée. Laisses toi faire. 

La petite s'exécute à contre coeur et Jeremy peut donc la coucher dans son lit. Quand il redescend, il me trouve allongé sur le canapé, mais j'ouvre les yeux à son entrée. Il se dirige vers moi et demande :

- Tu veux que je te remonte ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues, je suis trop lourde. Je peux finir la nuit ici, cela ne me gène pas.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule en haut comme en bas. C'est un clic-clac je crois. 

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il me prend dans ses bras et me dépose dans un fauteuil délicatement et il commence a mettre le clic-clac, il va chercher des couvertures et cinq minutes après il m'allonge sur le lit contre le mur. Lui il s'installe à côté de moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, son inquiétude était si réelle dans ses yeux. Il m'aime réellement et moi je me sens coupable de ressentir des sentiments pour lui et j'ai honte de mon attitude. Je me tourne sur le côté et je le regarde.

Soudain il tourne la tête vers moi et il se rend compte que je l'observe, je lui demande gênée :

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? 

Il a l'air surpris, grace à la clarté lunaire je le vois. Il me répond sincère et sur de lui :

- Oui, je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Je suis lunatique et je te repousse à chaque fois. Pourquoi insistes-tu ? Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas d'être partie comme ça ? Jessy est furieuse, elle.

- Un, je ne suis pas Jessy. Deux, on a tous nos défauts. Trois, j'insiste parce que je suis certain que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi quelqu'ils soient, je veux que tu m'ouvres ton coeur et que je puisse lire dedans. Quatrièmement, je t'en veux d'être partie sans dire mot mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Je ne crois pas que Jessy soit furieuse contre toi mais elle était et est très inquiéte à ton sujet, moi aussi. 

Je me tourne de l'autre côté et je m'endors.

Quand je me réveille, Jeremy me regarde, il me demande :

- Alors comment va ma Princesse ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je suis encore très fatiguée. Quelle heure il est ?

- 9h00.

- Il faut que je me lève. 

Quand j'essaie, je me sens soudain très faible et je suis obligée de me réallonger. Jeremy me demande inquiet :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je suis encore fatiguée, je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Mais je dois emmener Elssy à l'hôpital pour sa reéducation.

- Je vais l'emmener. Toi je te demande de ne pas bouger. Tu n'ouvres à personne.

- Oui papa.

- Ne te fous pas de ma tête, je suis sérieux.

- Je sais. Je déteste quand je me sens aussi faible. C'est un miracle si j'ai assez de force pour respirer. Soudain, je me rends compte de quelque chose. - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 

Il pose sa main sur ma joue, 

- Mélina... sois prudente. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi. Mélina, laisses moi t'aimer, ne me repousse pas. 

Je répond de façon évasive.

- Je ne bougerais pas jusqu'à ton retour, c'est promis.

Jeremy emmène donc Elssy à l'hôpital et l'a confie à l'infirmière du service de réeducation. Au moment de partir une voix l'arrête : 

- Attendez Jeremy !

Jeremy se retourne et constate qu'une femme se dirige vers lui, il met un petit moment à la remettre. Il finit par dire : 

- Bonjour Docteur.

- Que faîtes-vous ici Jeremy ?

- J'ai amené Elssy à sa séance de rééducation.

- Pour quelle raison doit elle venir pour de la rééducation, comment va Mélina? Elle est à Tokyo?

- Elle a eu un accident, elle a des problèmes à ses jambes mais je n'en sais pas plus. Mélina va bien et elle est ici.

- Elle aurait dût amener Elssy, non ? Elle ne l'a quitte pas il paraît.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas venu ? Elle ne va pas bien c'est ça ?

- Disons, que pour le moment elle n'est pas en pleine forme. Elle est très fatiguée, elle est restée au lit ce matin.

- Vous voulez que je vienne la voir ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait que vous veniez.

- Comme vous voudrez mais si celà empire promettez moi que vous m'appelerez.

Le médecin lui donne une carte puis il finit par ajouter : 

- Pour finir je vais passer ce soir, si vous voulez je ramène la petite. A quelle heure cela finit-il?

- Jusqu'à 15H00. Cela dure aussi longtemps parce qu'on espère qu'elle guérrira. Je vais y aller et merci de ramener la petite.

Jeremy s'en va. Il se demande pourquoi Mélina est si distante avec lui. 

- Elle a besoin de réfléchir mais est-elle obligée d'être si amère ! Moi je ne veux que son bonheur et qu'elle sourisse un peu plus se dit-il alors qu'il entre dans le café de Crown. 

Il commande un café. Une fois le café arrivé, il réfléchit et ne fait pas attention aux personnes qui s'avancent vers lui. 

- Mélina n'est pas avec vous ?

Jeremy lève la tête lorsqu'il entend le nom de Mélina mais il ne semble pas avoir compris la question. Après avoir réfléchit, il finit par dire (en japonais) : 

- Non, elle est restée à la maison.Au fait, qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous Mélina ?

Ils sont un groupe de six devant lui, Jeremy ne les avait pas calculé. 

- Nous, nous sommes rencontré hier soir, Mélina habite a côté de chez moi.

- Ah ! oui c'est vrai. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention hier soir, j'étais pressé de revoir Mélina et de voir comment elle allait.

- Oh je suis désolé. J'ai oublié de vous présenter nos amies : Raya, Mako, Minako et Amy.

Jeremy répond : 

- Enchanté. 

- Je vous connaît non ? demande Minako.

- Euh, je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas impossible, je suis souvent venu à Tokyo avec Mél et Jessy. (Jeremy réfléchit un moment puis continu) Vous avez fait des compétitions de sport non ?

- Euh oui.

- Vous êtes Minako Aïno, vous êtiez dans l'équipe de volley en professionnel il y a trois ans? Même que vous avez perdu contre la France.

- grrrrrr. J'avais oublié ce petit détail.

- Dîtes moi, les inscriptions au Lycée de Juyban se finissent quand ?

- Aujourd'hui répond Amy. Vous avez l'intention de vous inscrire ?

- Mélina a préparée un dossier et je vais en faire un aussi pour moi.

- Vous êtes en quel section ? demande Mamoru et en quel année ?

- Je...

Une fille se dirige vers la table et demande : 

- Hey ! Jeremy tu dragues, tu oublis Mélina ? (elle parle en japonais)

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Jess.

- Mel n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non elle dort, elle est très fatiguée.

- Je peux aller la voir ? demande cette dernière en français 

- Non, elle est trop fatiguée, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pas si fatiguée que ça visiblement regarde dit Jessy en japonais.

Tout le monde se retourne et voient Mélina se diriger vers Jeremy. Usagi constate qu'elle est très fatiguée elle a le teint encore plus pâle qu'hier. Elle voit aussi dans les yeux du jeune homme et de la fille beaucoup d'inquiétude et de tension. La colère qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de cette dernière la veille à disparut. 

Jeremy est le premier à réagir, il se lève et marche en direction de Mélina, à sa hauteur il constate avec terreur qu'elle a une peau presque transparente aujourd'hui. Il lui prend le bras et lui dit (en français):

- Tu aurais dût rester à la maison. Tu es plus que blème. Je suis inquiet pour toi. 

Je sais que c'est vrai, je suis épuisée, je ne tiens pratiquement pas sur mes jambes. il est très inquiet pour moi çà se voit dans ses yeux verts qui s'assombrissent.

- Je sais, je suis désolée mais j'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je m'inscrive au lycée aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour.

- J'allais revenir chercher ton dossier pour l'amener. Viens on va s'assoir.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient là ! qu'est ce qu'ils font à ta table ?

- Ils se sont plus ou moins incrustés. Hier soir, j'ai rencontré tes voisins et ils ont amenés leurs amies. Allons y on ne reste pas longtemps, je te ramène et je mène les dossiers. 

Quand on arrive à la table, je réagis enfin sur ce qu'il a dit :

- Les dossiers ? Ne me dis pas que....

- Et oui, je vais m'inscrire en BTS (je ne connais pas l'équivalent au Japon).

- Et moi aussi dit Jessy qui a entendu la réflexion de Jeremy, mais en seconde. 

- Vous vous êtes inscrits au lycée nous coupe Amy alors qu'on avait parlé en français.

- Tu parles français ? je demande étonnée. 

Elle me montre un petit ordinateur couleur bleu ciel avec un symbole en jaune sur le dessus, il me semble que c'est celui de la planète Mercure : la planète du savoir. Elle explique :

- Il a analysé vos paroles et a déterminé la langue puis m'a donné la traduction de la phrase que votre amie Jessy je crois à prononcé. J'en ai conclu que vous vous inscriviez au Lycée.

- C'est exact.

- Mais en quelle classe serez vous demande Mamoru pour la deuxième fois.

- Mélina est en Compta et Informatique en première. Jeremy est en scientifique je crois, il entre en BTS et moi je suis en Seconde option Communication et Organisation. répond Jessy 

Je n'écoute pas, je suis si fatiguée que je vois trouble. Je finis par m'accôté à Jeremy, si celui-ci a été surpris, il ne l'a pas montré. Maintenant, je ferme les yeux et j'essaye d'endiguer la douleur que je ressens dans ma tête.

- Mélina vous semblez vraiment fatigué déclare Mamoru. 

Je ne réponds pas, je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, c'est comme si j'observais la scène de l'exterieur, ce genre d'impression s'était déjà produise, je le sais, mais je ne sais plus quand ni ou.

Maintenant, ils me regardent tous avec attention, ils se demandent si je dors. Soudain, Jessy me pince. Je me réveille de ma torpeur en sursaut. Je lui cris :

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ! 

Jessy qui rigolait cesse net de rire et elle me répond sérieusement :

- Biensur que non, mais ça fait dix minutes que l'on te parle.

- Hein ? C'est vrai je demande surprise.

- Je vous disais juste que vous sembliez très fatigué répète Mamoru

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas bien aujourd'hui.

- Justement dit Jeremy, je vais l'a ramener à la maison, nous allons vous laisser.

Jessy intervient : 

- Je vais m'occuper de nos inscriptions passes moi ton dossier et celui de Mélina.

- D'accord répond Jeremy, tu m'inscris en Informatique.

Jessy est déjà parti avec les dossiers d'inscription. Jeremy me dit dans l'oreille : 

- On y va ?

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Je suis si fatiguée, je n'ai pas la force de parler mais je me force et dis à l'assemblée : 

- Bon et bien nous on va y aller. 

Je me lève Jeremy se lève en même temps et j'ajoute. 

- Au revoir.

Je prends de l'avance et me dirige vers la sortie quand tout d'un coup j'ai la tête qui tourne, je m'appuie contre une des banquettes.

Jeremy qui s'est attardé à la table pour dire au revoir de manière moins expédictive que moi. Se rend compte qu'il y a un problème et alors que Mamoru lui demandait si ils voulaient dîner avec eux le vendredi Jeremy se retourne en direction et intérieurement il crit : 

- Mélina !

Il marche en direction de Mélina et la prend dans ses bras alors qu'elle est toujours la tête baissée en appuie de la main droite sur la banquette. Mélina se colle contre Jeremy et essaye de reprendre son oxygène. Le petit groupe assis la table observent la scène tout en se demandant ce qui se passe. Usagi regarde Mélina et l'espace d'un instant, voit dans son regard de la tristesse, de la solitude, de la pitié, de la fatigue et une douleur immense mais dont elle ne cerne pas la provenance. Usagi se penche vers Mamoru et lui dit : 

- On y va ? 

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais qu'on accompagne Mélina et Jeremy jusqu'à chez eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je crois qu'ils sont en danger. Mais je veux pouvoir observer Mélina.

- Hier tu as dit qu'elle pouvait aller se faire voir.

- Je sais mais j'ai une autre impression aujourd'hui. Allé viens ! 

Mamoru n'est pas motivé. Usagi se lève et se dirige vers Jeremy et Mélina. Mamoru n'a pas d'autre choix que de la rejoindre. Je vois Usagi et Mamoru se diriger vers nous, je ne veux pas les voir. Je dis à Jeremy : 

- On sort ?

- Oui on y va.

Jeremy me tient par la taille, je suis mal à l'aise après tout ce que j'ai fait il reste toujours aussi gentil et attentif à ce que je peux faire ou dire. 

- Dis-moi Mélina, je t'ai trouvé très amère ce matin avec moi ou même avec cette Usagi et son copain. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais pas ce qui ont fait.

- Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien, Mamoru s'est amusé à me suivre pendant près de 15 jours.

- Pour quel raison ?

- Demande lui, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas nous lâcher comme çà.

Ça ne loupe pas. On a pas fait 10 mêtres que l'on entend : 

- Mélina ! Attendez nous s'il vous plait ! crit Usagi avec une discretion du tonner.

Je reste figée, Jeremy me regarde et me dit : 

- Tu avais raison. Ta nouvelle copine est d'une discrétion à faire tomber les anges des nuages.

Je souri, il s'en rend compte et me dit : 

- çà fait plaisir de te voir sourire à nouveau.

- Hein ? mais je souris moi. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? dis-je tout en me retournant vers les deux arrivants.

Jeremy se tourne à son tour mais il m'embrasse sur la tempe droite. Je tourne la tête en sa direction et je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, il me dit : 

- ça fait un petit moment que je veux t'embrasser mais comme tu ne veux pas je me contente de ce petit baiser furtif sur ta tempe. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je veux lui répondre mais au moment ou je vais prononcer un mot : 

- Je...

- Hey ! vous marchez vite.

- Est-ce que cela vous dérange si l'on fait le chemin avec vous? demande Mamoru.

Jeremy répond parce qu'il sait que lorsque je suis fatiguée je peux être très amère. Il dit donc : 

- Non, biensûr que non.

On est devant le parc lunaire et on se dirige vers sortie : la rue Étoile. Mamoru pose une question : 

- Est ce que vous pouvez nous dire l'origine de ses mots qui sont sur la pancarte de la rue.

Je lui répond en lui traduisant les mots en anglais : 

- "Etoile" mean "Star" and "Stellaire" mean "Stellar". (je continue en japonnais) Je suis désolée, je ne connais pas l'équivalent pour ses mots en japonais.

Soudain j'ai une étrange impression. je sens que quelque chose se dirige sur nous personne ne semble se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, d'un seul coup je sais sur qui cela se dirige, je cris : 

- Attention Usagi !!

- Quoi ?

Voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas je la pousse et je tombe sur elle, une boule de feu passe à quelques centimetres de ma tête. Un homme aux cheveux roux apparaît et dit : 

- Je vous trouve enfin ! vous allez me donner votre cristal : le cristal d'argent !

- Hein ? nous disons toutes les deux en même temps.

Soudain quelque chose m'agrippe la cheville, je tourne la tête en sa direction et je me rend compte qu'une tentacule me l'a agrippé. Elle commence a me tirer très rapidement je n'ai pas le temps de m'accrocher. 

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	13. Chapitre 13 première partie

**Chapitre 13**

**Nouvelle guerrière - Nouveaux ennemis**

- Mélina !!!! crit Jeremy.

Le monstre se dirige vers la falaise dans le parc, je suis blessée de toute part par les pierres les racines et sans oublier les orties, le pire c'est que je n'arrive à m'accrocher nul part. Soudain, je réalise qu'il y a la falaise dans cette direction. J'hurle :

- Noooooonnnnnnnn !!!!!!!

J'essaye encore de m'accrocher mais c'est vain, je n'y arrive pas.

Du côté de Jeremy.

Jeremy prit d'une mauvaise impression demande toujours en courant,:

- Y a quoi par là ?

Usagi laisse échapper un cri étouffé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette direction ? insiste Jeremy.

- La falaise.

- Quoi !! vous en êtes sur ?

- Certain affirme Mamoru.

Jeremy court de plus en plus vite, il est très inquiet il se demande comment se défaire de cette entité.

De mon côté, je concentre mon énergie pour obliger le monstre à me lâcher la cheville. Au bout de 2 minutes, il finit par me lâcher, mais je glisse toujours, j'essaye de m'accrocher mais soudain je tombe.

- Nnooooonn! Aaaaaah.

Je réussis in-extrèmis à m'accrocher à une racine, je sens tout de suite que l'arbre en lui même est mort donc la racine est fragile.

Jeremy, Mamoru et Usagi se dirigent en direction de Mélina toujours en courant. D'un coup Usagi s'arrête contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle.

Jeremy dit à Mamoru :

- Ta copine s'est arrêtée, tu devrais rester avec elle.

- Hein ? quoi ! 

Mamoru se retourne et constate avec horreur que c'est la vérité, il fait alors demi-tour et commence à chercher Usagi. En même temps, il se demande bien comment Jeremy a su qu'elle n'était plus derrière.

En approchant, Jeremy hurle en français :

- Mélina tu es où ? réponds ! je t'en pris.

Je l'entends, j'en peux plus, je me balance dans les airs : j'ai le vertige. Je sens que je vais lâcher prise.

- Jeremyyyyyy !!!!

La racine baisse encore d'un cran.

- Eaaahhhh !

Soudain je lâche prise. Je ferme les yeux.

- Noooooooooooon !!!!!

Quelqu'un agrippe mon poignet.

- Tiens bon Mélina.

J'ouvre les yeux et je soupire :

- Tu t'es fait attendre.

Après m'avoir remonté, je reste encore dans les bras de mon sauveur.

- J'ai hésité à intervenir, tu ne veux plus que je reste auprès de toi.

- Jeremy.... je t'en pris, j'ai juste besoin de prendre du recul, ne me presse pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir pour savoir comment agir,...j'ai de nouvelles responsabilité. Tu le sais.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit :

- Tu as beaucoup trop de responsabilités, tu devrais pouvoir vivre un vie normale et aspirer à Paix en ton cur et ton esprit.

On se sépare et il me dit d'un ton ironique :

- Euh... Tu as fait quoi de ta chaussure ?

Je regarde mon pied droit et déclare :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi les monstres prennent un vilain plaisir à me prendre systématiquement une chaussure ! Ils veulent en faire une collection ou quoi !!

Jeremy s'éclate de rire.

- C'EST PAS MARRANT !!

C'est le moment que choisissent Mamoru et Usagi pour arriver.

- Pourquoi vous riez ?

Jeremy ne répond pas et il continu à rire, mais moi je ne m'en prive pas.

- Le monstre m'a pris une chaussure et ça le fait rire

J'appui mon pied ou il manque la chaussure sur les baskets de Jeremy.

- He ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais me demande Jeremy.

- Je te fais passer l'envie de rire.

D'un coup, je me sens épuisée et je m'accroche au T-shirt de Jeremy.

- Mélina ? 

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne vais pas tarder à tourner de l'oeil, je le sens. J'arrive à lui dire très bas en français.

- Je veux rentrer tout de suite.

- Certainement.

Il me fait monter sur son dos. J'ai mes bras qui lui entoure le cou, je suis affalée la tête est sur le côté droit et ma tête est tournée vers sa nuque. Je plonge dans des songes vagues, son odeur me dit quelque chose, j'aime son odeur. Je me rappelle une époque qui me semble très lointaine

* * *

**Premier flash**

- Regardes, cette fille est toujours toute seule. Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait aller la voir?

- Non, elle est bizarre, elle ne dit jamais rien sur elle ou sa famille. En plus elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, il suffit qu'elle claque des doigts et elle l'a. Elle semble si prétentieuse et caractérielle.

- Je ne dirais pas çà.

- On ne t'avait pas vu arriver.

Je les entends, je n'aime pas quand on me criique surtout si on ne me connaît pas, je me dirige vers un banc ou je m'assoit et où j'entreprends de réviser pour le contrôle d'anglais. Il portera sur les verbes irrégulier. Moi j'ai du mal à faire le lien entre français parce que je parle ces langues de manières spontanée. Je n'entends pas que l'on s'approche de moi et ne réalise sa présence qu'au dernier moment.

- Mélina, çà te dérange si je m'assoit à côté de toi.

- Non. 

- Tu révises l'anglais ? Je peux réviser avec toi ?

- Avec plaisir, tu veux que je t'interroge ?

- oui, ce serait avec plaisir.

- To know.

- knew, known savoir.

- Penser.

- To think, thought, thought

un quart d'heure plus tard.

- A moi maintenant. to shine.

- Shone shone briller

et cela dure comme çà pendant encore 30 minutes.

**Fin du flash**

* * *

**Deuxième flash**

J'observe toujours.

- Oh ! j'espère qu'elle va se réveiller dit un garçon.

il est assit auprés du lit de la jeune fille allongée dans le lit, un médecin s'approche et lui dit :

- Vous savez, elle risque de ne pas se réveiller et...

- Je refuse de penser une telle chose ! elle ne mourra pas, vous pouvez me croire. 

Dans le parc.

- Ahhhh ! Un monstre !!! cri une jeune fille.

- Hey !

- Qui est ce qui a parlé ?

- C'est moi Luna ! tu te souviens de moi.

- Aaaaah ! Le chat qui parle !!

- Tu es une guerrière, tu dois te transformer.

- Hein me transformer mais comment et pourquoi !! répond Usagi qui reprend un peu son calme.

- Cris : "Pouvoir du prisme lunaire, make up !!!!

Un changement s'effectue en moi, je me sens plus forte je vais me réveiller j'en suis certaine, ce chat ! Cette fille jamais je ne l'oublierais. Soudain je vois une attaque qui lui arrive par derrière, je cris :

- Nooooooooonnn! ATTENTION !!

J'entends des voix qui viennent de très loin, elles me disent :

- Mélina, réveilles toi, réveille toi.

Je reconnais cette voix, je...

**Fin du flash**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongée sur un lit, mon lit.

- Mélina est-ce que çà va ? me demande Jeremy inquiet.(en français)

J'essaye de me relever un peu, Jeremy m'en empêche.

- Tu vas me faire plaisir, tu vas rester allongée ici.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- il est 15h30.

Je essaye de me lever mais une douleur imprègne ma tête.

- Tu restes allongée.

- Je... Je dois aller chercher Elssy, je suis en retard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le docteur va la ramener.

- Dis-moi, pas celui à qui je pense.

Jeremy baisse les yeux.

- Jeremy tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'irais pas la voir.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, elle m'a attrapée alors que j'étais en train de partir.

Soudain je réagis. Je demande :

- Vous êtes encore là ? tous les deux. Pourquoi ?

Je vois qu'Usagi est Mamoru sont déroutés par ma question. Jeremy, lui, n'est pas étonné par ma question. C'est Mamoru qui me répond.

- Et bien, nous étions inquiets pour vous.

- Mais pourquoi ? je demande incrédule.

- Et bien... répond Usagi, tu m'as sauvé la vie sans toi, je serais probablement morte

Je constate que Mamoru est mal à l'aise, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- çà n'a pas d'importance, ce que j'ai fait c'était normal et logique je crois.

- Pourquoi lo....

La sonnerie de la porte empêche Mamoru de finir sa phrase il finit par décréter :

- On va vous laisser, vous avez de la visite. Je vous dis au revoir et sans doute à bientôt. Usagi tu viens ?

Usagi n'est pas décidée à partir, elle voudrait rester pour comprendre mais elle finit par se résigner à partir c'est vrai que cela fait plusieurs heures. Jeremy les raccompagna à la porte et en profita pour chercher un coca dans le réfrigérateur parce qu'il sait très bien que Mélina aime énormément le coca il prépare les deux verres et va ouvrir la porte à Mamoru et Usagi tout en enlevant l'alarme il ouvre également le portail à la personne qui voulait enter. Mamoru demande :

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de votre part de ne pas demander qui c'est.

- Rassurez vous, je sais qui c'est. Euh est ce que je peux me permettre de vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sur.

- Je voudrais que l'on arrête se vouvoiement excessif, çà m'énerve !! en plus le japonais c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Usagi et Mamoru s'éclatent de rire et avouent que cela les embêtaient également mais qu'ils ne savaient pas comment remédier à ce problème, car c'est Mélina qui a commencé à les vouvoyer. Jeremy leur dit :

- Mélina est comme çà, quand elle connaît pas elle ditpose des barrières autour d'elle.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour se protéger.

- Nous allons vous laisser, mais est ce que vous voulez dîner avec nous demain soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mel ne va peut-être pas vouloir, je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre.

Jeremy réfléchit puis finit par dire :

- C'est d'accord, cela ne peut que lui faire de bien de sortir.

- Alors d'accord, à demain.

Chez Mamoru.

Usagi est vexée, elle va vers la fenêtre est regarde dehors son regard est vide. Mamoru était dans la cuisine et regarde Usagi devant la fenêtre et lui demande :

- Il y a quelque chose derrière la fenêtre, que tu regarde avec tant d'attention.

Pas de réponse.

Mamoru s'approche d'Usagi et remarque qu'elle est perdu dans ses songes, il l'entoure de ses bras et la serre fort mais Usagi ne réagit pas, d'un seul coup lui comme elle ont une vision.

**------------Flash------------**

Deux petites filles sont dans un endroit sombre quand une porte s'ouvre, une forme apparaît alors, elle est immense et est très large. Ses t'alors que des serpents, viennent frappés les deux petites, l'une d'elle se met devant l'autre et se prend les serpents en pleine face. 

**----------Fin du flash----------**

Usagi est comme tétanisée, elle finit par refaire surface.

- C'était quoi ce flash ? demande Mamoru.

- J'en sais rien.

- Mais tu trembles.

- J'ai ressenti la peur dans ce flash.

Mamoru veut la prendre dans ses bras mais Usagi s'en écarte, elle va dans la cuisine et se sert un verre de jus d'orange, Mamoru la rejoint et lui demande :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Rien.

- Usagi !?

- Je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Usagi ? Tu devais rester ce soir, tu l'as oublié.

-....

Au moment ou elle s'apprête à sortir de l'appartement avec son sac à dos Mamoru s'approche d'elle et l'a prend dans ses bras.

- Ne me laisses pas. Je t'en pris.

- J'aurais pu mourir.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su te protéger. Tu as raison, tu devrais rentrer chez toi dit-il relâchant son étreinte.

Il s'écarte d'elle et en partant vers le fond déclare :

- Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de ne pas avoir su te protéger, tu es plus en sécurité chez toi dit il tout en étant incrédule vis à vis de ce qu'il a déclaré.

il est maintenant devant la fenêtre. C'est au tour d'Usagi de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure :

- Ce n'est pas de çà dont je parlais, je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour me protéger.

- Mais pour moi c'est important et essentiel.

- Je sais... mais je faisais allusion à Mélina. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour savoir qu'il y avait une attaque qui se dirigeait vers nous. Je l'a trouve de plus en plus étonnante et irréelle comme si elle ne nous montre pas sa vrai nature.

Usagi réfléchit puis reprend :

- En plus... Il y a cette blessure à son front.

- Quelle blessure ?

- Tu ne l'a pas vu ?

- Non.

- Et bien quand elle est arrivée au restaurant, elle avait une blessure sur le front très rouge comme si elle était nouvelle. Puis quand on est parti, elle ne l'avait plus, elle avait disparut, j'en suis certain. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus après qu'elle se soit fait attaquée par le monstre et pour finir elle l'avait à nouveau quand elle s'est réveillée. 

- Tu ne l'as tout simplement pas vu à ses deux moments.

- Peut-être.

- Tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi ? demanda t'il inquiet.

- Oui, il faut bien que je rentre un peu chez moi, ma mère doit se demander ce que je fais. Mais je peux revenir ce soir si tu veux.

- Bien sur que je veux que tu viennes ce soir. En plus, je t'ai promis que je t'inviterais au restaurant ce soir si tu es toujours partante bien sur.

Pour réponse Usagi l'embrasse. Puis elle s'écarte. Tout d'un coup on entend le tonnerre, Usagi saute dans les bras de Mamoru parce qu'elle a peur de l'orage mais Mamoru surpris tombe sur la moquette et Usagi dessus lui. Sa jupe est remontée au dessus de sa taille ce qui a pour conséquence que l'on voit sa culotte. Usagi est rouge comme une tomate, elle ne sait plus ou se mettre. 

- Je vais me relever, c'est mieux déclare Usagi au moment de se relever elle se met à serrer encore plus fort à Mamoru car un nouveau tonnerre se fit entendre.

Usagi est habillée par une jupe courte et légère son haut est très échancré et moulant.

Au moment de se relever, une terrible douleur se fait sentir dans son esprit et elle se sent soudain très faible, elle cri :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Elle retombe sur Mamoru comme une masse, elle n'est pas inconsciente mais elle se tord de douleur, Mamoru inquiet inverse la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il est donc au dessus d'Usagi tout en veillant à ne pas l'écraser. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

- Usagi ? Je t'en pris reprend le dessus, dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Ils... essayent de rentrer en mon esprit, aides moi !!

Mamoru pri soudain d'une idée étonnante, il se met à embrasser Usagi encore et encore pour qu'elle reste avec lui. (on peut pas dire que cela doit lui déplaire ^-^'). Au bout d'un moment, Usagi commence à prendre du plaisir à ce remède qui a marché !! Mamoru arrête et pose sa tête sur la poitrine d'Usagi. Cette dernière est un peu gênée mais ne dit rien, elle dit :

- Merci Mamoru. J'aime beaucoup ta tactique contre ce mal, je dois dire qu'elle est originale, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'elle marche.

Mamoru relève la tête et regarde Usagi, il lui murmure :

- J'ai eu peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour endiguer ton mal. Je ne peux pas dire que cette méthode m'ait déplu lui murmura t'il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ce coup ci Usagi est rouge comme une pivoine, Mamoru s'en rend compte (comment il aurait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !!)

- Je te met mal à l'aise, j'en suis désolé mais c'est la vérité.

- C'est pas çà, c'est ta main qui me gène.

Mamoru regarde ou se trouve ses mains l'une est dans les cheveux d'Usagi et l'autre.... Il devient rouge à son tour. 

- Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte.

Il embrasse Usagi et avant de se relever il lui glisse dans un murmure :

- Je t'aime.

Il l'aide ensuite à se relever mais elle ne tient pas sur ses jambes, il la prend dans ses bras.

- çà va ?

- J'en ai marre de me sentir faible.

- çà va aller. Il faut que tu te reposes un peu, je te ramène chez toi si tu veux.

Usagi acquiesce.

Chez Mélina

Le médecin est arrivé et quand il sort de la chambre ou Mélina est couchée elle dit :

- Elle est simplement en hypoglicémie mais elle est également fatiguée. Mais répondez franchement.

- Oui.

- Comment s'est elle fait cette blessure à la tête ?

Jeremy détourne le regard.

- Jeremy dîtes le moi. Vous l'avez...

Jeremy tourne la tête vers le docteur l'air indigné et répond :

- Biensur que non.

- Alors comment s'est elle fait çà ?

-...

Tout d'un coup on entend.

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers hier soir.

Jeremy se tourne en direction de la chambre de Mélina et il a soudain une vision. La vision de la princesse avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds et longs qui tombe jusqu'à ses genoux. Cette même princesse qu'il y a des décénies c'était donné à lui. Il revient sur terre et dit à Mélina.

- Tu devrais rester couchée.

- çà va, je peux me lever je me sens mieux mais j'ai quand même faim.

- Tu es tombée dans les escaliers ?demande le médecin

- Oui, je me suis évanouie en haut et je suis tombée dedans les escaliers. C'est Jeremy qui m'a emmené dans la chambre ou j'ai repris connaissance plus tard.

- Jeremy vous auriez dut me téléphoner ! vous savez que çà peut avoir de terrible conséquence.

- C'est moi qui le lui ait interdit. Au fait ou est Elssy ?

- Rassures toi, elle dort dans son lit. 

Je sourie et je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je m'approche du lit et je m'accroupi et je carresse ses cheveux coupé en dégradé qui bouclent devant. Cette petite fille est une véritable merveille ses yeux bleu marrines, ses boucles d'or un petit visage tout rond comme le sont ce des enfants. Soudain, je me sens observée, je me retourne et je constate que le docteur et Jeremy sont à la porte. Après avoir embrassée Elssy sur le front, je me lève et je me dirige vers eux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le médecin quitte la maison et une fois Elssy réveillé nous décidons d'aller faire un tour du côté de la salle de jeux.

Chez Usagi, dans sa chambre avec Mamoru.

- Comment tu te sens ? demande Mamoru toujours inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ici je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Usagi se trouve devant la fenêtre, Mamoru s'avance derrière elle et la prend par la taille et l'attire à lui, il l'a pose sur son lit et l'embrasse, d'un coup :

- Hum, hum !

- Mamoru et Usagi se redresse et ils voyent Luna qui vient d'entrer.

- Ah, Luna c'est toi dit Usagi rassurée.

- N'allez pas faire de bêtises tout les deux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour çà. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour rien déclare Mamoru.

- C'est vrai, un monstre est apparut non loin de là.

Usagi se relève et dit :

- Il faut y aller.

- Tu devrais peut-être rester ici.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre et je veux y aller !!

- Ok alors on y va.

Mamoru aurait préféré qu'Usagi reste à l'abris mais il sait pertinament qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, il va donc faire en sorte de la protéger au maximum.

Dans le parc.

- Ou est-elle ? je la veux !! je l'aurais. J'aurais cette peste ! Vous me servirez de garnitures !! ah ah ah !

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! crit Sailor Mars. Serpent de feu ! agis tout de suite !

Son attaque échoue et le monstre l'envoie baldinguer contre un arbre.

- çà suffit !

- Qui a parlé ? demande le monstre.

- Je suis la guerrière de l'amour et de la justice, je suis Sailor Moon et au nom de la Lune je vais te punir.

- Ah ah ah ! Tu es Sailor Moon, mon maître m'a ordonné de te ramener à lui pour qu'il fasse de toi son exclave sexuel (j'espère que je ne choque pas le jeune public désolée ^-^").

- Hein ! répond Sailor Moon.

Une attaque venant de nul part et partout à la fois arrive droit sur Sailormoon, elle est sauvée inextrèmis par Tuxédo Masqué.

- ça va ?

- J'ai été surprise par ce qu'il a dit et choquée.

- Je sais, c'est rare que l'on nous dise se genre de chose fais attention, je ne voudrais pas que ses désirs reviennent réalité !! 

Sur ce il dépose Sailor Moon au sol, mais ils ne voient pas arriver sur eux une boule d'énergie la même que ce matin. Au moment ou ils la voient il est trop tard. Tuxédo Masqué couvre Sailor Moon en se jettant sur elle. Mais il n'est pas naïf il sait bien qu'il va mourir sous une telle puissance de feu. Le temps leur donne l'impression à tout les deux d'être arrêté mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tuxédo approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Sailor Moon et lui murmure :

- Je t'aime et sois heureuse. Je ne serais pas être à tes cotés pour reigner.

- Nooon ne me laisse pas !!!

C'est alors que l'attaque est stoppé par quelque chose une sorte de barrière d'énergie, par une étoile d'or. Sailor Moon et Tuxédo, sentent une très grande puissance ils se tournent et voyent l'Etoile qui semble aspirer l'énergie. Une voix leur parle :

- Tirez-vous !! Je ne saurais pas retenir cette énergie plus longtemps !! VITE !!

Tuxédo prend SailorMoon dans ses bras et s'écartent de l'énergie. C'est alors que l'Etoile couleur Or qui les a protégés et projettée contre l'arbre et attérit inerte au sol une petite énergie s'en échappe comme de l'énergie statique.

Au même moment, Mélina confie Elssy qui dort à Jeremy. Jeremy demande (français):

- Qui sont ils et que veulent ils ? Pourquoi tu les a protégé avec l'Etoile ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais ce qui est sur c'est que ce monstre est celui qui nous attaqué ce matin et qu'il est de mon devoir de le détruire.

- Se sont peut-être des ennemis !!

- Oui peut-être, mais pour un lapse de temps indéterminé on va dire qu'ils sont gentils. Tu connaît bien le dicton qui dit :" les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis".

- Oui mais...

Mélina ne lui donne pas le temps d'émettre une opposition supplémentaire elle met ses mains sur son pendentif et pris :

- Je demande la puissance de mon cristal immuable, j'en appelle à la Lune Etoile et au Créateur, que ma puissance me soit rendu tel est ma volonté. Que le temps et l'espace n'est aucune impacte sur moi et ma puissance. (Mélina lève les mains haut au dessus d'elle et fait apparaitre son cristal Stellaire et elle crit) SILVER STELLAR MOON CRISTAL MAKE UP !

Lors de ma transformation, j'ai senti que ma puissance n'est pas aussi grand que je le voudrais mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'approche alors du lieu ou le monstre agit, je m'avance et je suis visible même au monstre mais personne n'a senti ma présence.

Le monstre crit :

- Qui est intervenu, qui va mourir ?! J'attends une réponse au nom de mon maître.

- Je plains ton maître alors, puisque tu es tout sauf puissant ! je cris pour qu'il comprenne que je me trouve dérrière lui.

- Hein ! Qui êtes-vous ? 

- Je suis qui je suis et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

Le monstre qui n'est autre qu'une pieuvre envoi sur moi un jet de ce qui semble être de l'eau mais je me méfie et je l'évite. J'avais raison de l'éviter une cannette qui se trouvé là à s'est dissoute en un instant.

- Tu es rapide mais pas sufisament ! dit une voix Tiens prend ça !

Il envoi une énorme boule d'énergie vers moi. Je ne peux pas l'éviter vers moi. Je dis :

- Que les Étoile, Constellations et Planètes m'entendent, à travers l'espace je demande mon pouvoir et sa puissance. Je réitère cette demande une fois de plus pour ma protection et celle de notre planète. Je réclame la Libération de L'Étoile D'Or, qu'elle revienne à moi et me protège, tel est ma volonté qu'elle soit exécutée. 

La Lune apparait dans le ciel d'une blancheur extrème, comme si elle obéissait à cette drôle de fille, Sailor Moon a l'impression que d'infimes particules de lumière l'entourent. L'Etoile dorée qui était au pied de l'arbre commence à briller d'une couleur Argent, elle ditparaît pour réapparaître devant la fille et l'attaque qui arrive est stoppée immédiatement par celle-ci. La fille arrive à maîtriser la force qui arrive sur elle mais arrive également à la lui renvoyer. 

L'homme au cheveux rouge sang se reçoit sa propre attaque en pleine face et se retrouve projetté contre un arbre il rage et dit :

- Vous me le paierez ! soyez en sur. Mon maître réitéreras de vous amener a lui dans le réel ou le psychique et cette fois ci vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement.

- J'ai de grande chance de vous revoir dans ce cas. Dîtes à votre Maître que si il s'en prend à qui que ce soit, il aura à faire à moi. Vous avez eu une petite démonstration de ma puissance une toute petite. Je lui conseille de quitter cette planète.

L'homme disparaît mais le monstre est toujours là !! il envoie un jet d'acide vers Sailor Moon et Tuxédo Masqué, ils me regardent, m'observent mais ils ne réagissent pas je leurs cris :

- ATTENTION ! C'EST DE L'ACIDE !!

- Quoi !? 

Ils ne bougent toujours pas. Bientôt l'acide est sur eux mais tout d'un coup l'acide retourne à son expéditeur et est touché par elle, il souffre et implore la pitié. Je le regarde et finis par faire appel à mon sceptre je cris :

- Baguette du coeur d'Etoile Lunaire ! Agis tout de suite.

Le monstre est détruit. D'un seul coup prit d'une immense fatigue je tombe à genou et je respire avec difficulté. Je mets ma mains droite sur mon coeur et la deuxième sur mon cou comme pour me permettre de respirer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment je constate avec effroie que ma broche se brise de plus en plus en plus. Je me lève, et prit à nouveau :

- A travers l'espace, je réclame mon pouvoir. Que celui ci me soit délivré ! Et que mon apparence reste celle que je désire, le temps que je désire, et qu'aucun effet je ne subisse que celle ci ne perde sa valeur que par ma seule et seule volonté.

Je retire ma broche une lueur vive s'en échappe et entre en moi ma broche perd de son état et finit par se briser. Je me dirige avec difficulté vers les buissons j'ai du mal à respirer.

- Qui es-tu ? me demande la fille qui est à terre. Tu es notre alliés ou notre ennemie.

Tuxédo Masqué aide la fille qui parle à se remettre debout.

- Disons que je suis votre allié pour le moment on verra si la prochaine fois je le serais encore. 

Je ne me retourne même pas pour lui répondre et je continu à marcher. Soudain j'entends la fille qui me ressemble me dire :

- Attends, s'il te plait.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, elle s'approche de moi et essaye de me toucher comme pour voir si je suis réelle, je recule elle me dit :

- Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir aider et même sauvé la vie. Oh mais tu es blessée, laisse moi voir çà.

- Hein ! non ce n'est rien. (je recule)

- Non laisse moi voir çà, c'est de notre faute si tu es blessée.

Elle me prend le poignet sans que je puisse opposer une autre opposition. Elle reprend :

- Mon nom est Sailor Moon et toi c'est quoi ? si tu ne veux pas le dire ce n'est pas grave.

Elle passe un mouchoir autour de mon poignet pour comprimer la blessure.

- Mon nom est... vous pouvez m'appeler Etoile.

- Tu es une guerrière Sailor n'est ce pas ?

- Oui j'en suis une.

- Quel est ton nom de guerrière ?

Soudain je sens que je ne pourais pas garder cette apparence plus longtemps. Je recule et lui dit :

- Tout est de ma faute, je suis la seule à blâmer. Je dois y aller. Adieux j'espère.

Je me téléporte près de Jeremy mais là bas je tombe à genoux et je suis détransformée.

**Leyley©2001****  
Copiright droit d'auteurs reservé à leyley-petite.lady**


	14. chapitre 13 deuxième partie

**Chapitre 13**

**Deuxième partie **

Jespère de tout mon coeur que personne ne va lentendre. Il me demande ce qui se passe, je le lui explique une fois que jai récupéré un peu de force à travers lui, malgré le problème de juridiction Jeremy arrive à me transmettre une telle force alors quil se trouve exactement dans la même situation que moi peut-être est il moins atteint que moi par ce phénomène, :

- Ma broche est détruite.

- Cest pas possible !

- Ne tinquiète pas il est en sécurité.

- Ou ?

- En moi.

De leur côté , Mamoru prend Usagi dans ses bras, ils sétaient détransformée dés que lautre fille avait disparut. Usagi sanglote et Mamoru la console ou tout du moins, il essaye, il lui demande inquiet :

- Quest ce que tu as ?

- Je ne sais pas, cette fille est si triste, son regard demandait pardon.

- Oh !! C'est bon arrête de pleurer !! tu n'es plus un bébé, lui cri Raya.

- J'ai perçut une telle détresse .

- En tout cas, j'ai analysée sa force dit Amy.

- Alors ? demande Mamoru.

- Et bien c'est étrange. Bien entendu je n'étais pas là quand elle est apparut , mais d'après les résidus de puissance que j'ai pu relever. Je dirais qu'elle a une capacité.

- Abrège s'il te plaît la supplie Minako.

- En résumé, je dirais que sa puissance est équivalente à celle de Sailor Moon , par conséquent si elle est notre ennemie,nous sommes fichus, parce que rien ne nous certifie qu'elle n'est pas plus puissante qu'Usagi.

Un silence s'abat dans le groupe, c'est Usagi qui le rompt :

- Elle a dit qu'elle était notre allié.

- Mais elle a précisée, qu'elle serait peut-être notre ennemie la prochaine fois.

Usagi reste interdite, cette fille a pour elle quelque chose de familier.

- Elle parlait en japonais même lorsqu'elle a fait appel à ses pouvoirs, cependant je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'ici.

- Elle a dit qu'elle était une Sailor et qu'on pouvait l'appeler Étoile.

- On y va ? demande Mamoru à Usagi, Je t'ai fait une promesse.

Usagi ne réagit pas et elle reste songeuse, Mamoru la prend par derrière et la sert fort dans ses bras mais elle ne réagit pas, il l'embrasse dans le cou et là elle frissonne et elle ressert un peu plus son étreinte sur les bras pour l'inciter à la serrer plus fort, ce qu'il fait aussitôt.

- Dis moi c'est une impression ou cette fille a fait naître en toi le sentiment de pitié ?

Usagi se libère de l'étreinte de Mamoru, elle se retourne et lui dit :

- Tu te trompes.

- Comment çà ?

- Je ne l'ai pas pitié, au contraire je l'admire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, elle nous a sauvée la vie, sans elle, on ne serait plus là, elle a déclenché ses pouvoirs pour nous et j'ai cru voir que cela n'était pas facile pour elle, de plus elle est très puissante. Bizarrement  j'ai confiance en elle, c'est comme si je l'a connaissais depuis toujours . Mamoru on y va ?

- Oui.

Ils s'en vont sans demander leur reste , laissant sur place Minako, Amy, Raya et Mako. Raya déclare en furie :

- çà les gènes pas de nous planter comme çà !!

- Oh !! laisses les, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent être ensemble dit compatissante Mako.

- Oui mais

- Fiche leur la paix dit Luna. Mamoru s'inquiète énormément pour Usagi, elle a fait un nouveau malaise chez Mamoru.

- Quoi !!

- Tu es sûre Luna ?

- Oui, Mamoru est très inquiet pour elle, c'est pour çà qu'il veut rester le plus souvent avec elle pour pouvoir faire quelque chose au cas ou Mais je crois qu'Usagi est très tourmentée par Mamoru, il prend beaucoup trop de risque pour la protéger et je suis d'accord avec elle . Surtout que depuis ce matin ou c'est sa voisine qui lui a sauvée la vie d'Usagi, il se sent honteux et il a peur de ne pouvoir rien faire la prochaine fois. Si l'Etoile , n'était pas intervenue, c'est lui qui serait mort, j'ai bien observé la façon dont il agit. Il a même dit adieux à Usagi alors. Il a bien l'intention de la protéger au péril de sa vie. En résumé, la santé d'Usagi m'inquiète mais l'attitude de Mamoru m'inquiète encore plus, vous devrez donc les protéger autant l'un que l'autre.

- Mais cependant, n'oubliez pas ajoute Artémis que la priorité reste Usagi notre princesse.

- Soyez bien conscientes que sans le passé, il n'y a pas de futur.

Un lourd silence s'installe dans le groupe qui sont en train de réaliser l'importance des deux et pas seulement d'un seul.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, finit par déclarer Minako, on sera là pour les protéger tous les deux . Mais je serais curieuse de savoir qui est cette fille qui est intervenue, et notez le bien, je préférerais l'avoir comme amie.

Dans le parc, nous loin d'où se trouve Jeremy, Elssy et Mélina.

- Tu as vu cette fille !!

- Oui et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur

- A coup sur elle est plus forte que nous.

- Cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

- Elle avait l'air de dire que ce qui se passait était de sa faute. Tu crois qu'elle est à l'origine du "Fléau" ?

- Non je ne pense pas. Il a commençait dans le quartier de l'école Infini et puis je ne sens pas de mauvaise ondes.

- C'est vrai.

Tout à coup, elles entendent un enfant qui pleure . Ces deux personnes suivent le son discordant des hurlements et elles découvrent derrière un arbre le même jeune homme qu'elles avaient croisées dans un bar, ce dernier est assis dans l'herbe adossé à l'arbre et avec une jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras, à première vue, il semble très inquiet pour la jeune fille. Et elles voient non loin de la jeune fille une enfant d'environs 3 ans qui hurle comme si on voulait la tuer. L'une des deux jeunse femmes qui observait par un moment d'inattention a l'impression de se trouver en la présence d'une jolie jeune femme portant une longue robe blanche flottant dans le vent. A côté, un jeune homme d'allure princière. Puis, soudainement il lui semble voir à la place un petit garçon et deux petites filles.

Son amie lui donne alors un coup de coude ce qui l'a fait émerger, elle lui demande soucieuse :

- Fred !? çà va ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien.

- On va voir ce que l'on peut faire pour aider ce jeune homme ?

Elles avancent, la fille aux cheveux court blond est habillé d'une veste en cuir et d'un pantalon de la même matière tandis que la fille aux cheuveux bleu porte une robe couleur océan pale elles lui demandent :

- Pouvons nous vous aider ?

Jeremy surpris par leur présence ne sais pas quoi répondre c'est moi qui puise dans mes forces et celles de Jeremy surtout je réponds faiblement :

- Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous pourrait prendre ma petite puce pour la calmer.

La fille aux cheveux mi-long prend Elssy dans ses bras, mais cette dernière hurle de plus belle. Je m'adresse à la petite en français mais elle refuse d'écouter comme si elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec le français Mélina lui parle donc en anglais :

- Mon bébé, ma puce, mon ange arrête de pleurer, je te promets que je vais bientôt te prendre dans mes bras, je t'en pris cesse de pleurer je te promets... je te promets que je ne te quitterais jamais/

La petite fille cesse alors de pleurer elle regarde dans les yeux la jeune femme qui l'a porte puis elle me regarde. J'ignore pourquoi mais je sens que je récupère mes forces, Jeremy et la fille aux cheveux courts m'observent avec attention. Je finis par demander, plus par curiosité qu'autre choses.

- Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Vous êtes célèbres, vous êtes la célèbre violoniste et peintre Mylène Kaïo de la galerie Océania.

La fille aux cheveux me regarde étonnée et me dit :

- Tu me connais ?

- Je lis la presse de l'art-graphique

Elle ajoute en français :

- Jeremy tu peux m'aider à me relever s'il te plait.

- Bien sur.

Il en profite pour m'embrasser, je ne le repousse pas, mais je reste néanmoins surprise et génée. Il me dit en Japonais :

- Je sais que je tu n'aimes pas que je t'embrasse devant les autres, mais je voulais leur signifier que je suis pris comme elles avaient essayer de me draguer l'autre jour.

Mélina lui répond séchement plus à cause du fait qu'il ait fait la remarque en Japonais elle lui dit tout en s'écartant de ses bras :

- Tu m'énerves, quand bien même tu sortirais avec une autre fille, çà me serait complètement égal.

Je m'éloigne alors et prend au passage Elssy dans mes bras et je me dirige d'un pas mal assuré , je finis par m'appuyer tout à coup contre le tronc d'un arbre, je vois alors tout trouble, je ne distingue plus rien, j'ai des vertiges.

- Mélina !! crit Jeremy.

Jeremy court en ma direction, Elssy recommence à pleurer comme si elle craignait pour moi. Jeremy me prend dans ses bras et pose Elssy au sol. Mylène Kaïo et son amie se dirigent aussi vers moi également.

- Mélina ! (en anglais) je t'en pris ne refait pas la même chose que la dernière fois. (en français) Ne me laisse pas !!

Mamoru et Usagi marchent dans une allée du parc quand ils entendent hurler une petite fille et un jeune homme crier :

- Mélina !

Ils s'approchent du lieu des émissions des cris et se rendent compte que c'est bien Mélina Elssy et Jeremy.

Jeremy me porte dans ses bras à présent moi je suis inconsciente mais j'ai l'impression bizarre d'observer comme pour me prouver qu'il tient à moi c'est alors que je revois les flashs de tout à l'heure à ceci près qu'à la fin je sens une présence, une présence maléfique. Cette même puissance que celle que j'avais ressenti dans mon rêve dans lequel je vivais l'accident de ma mère, d'Antoine et d'Elssy. Je vois cette ombre l'encercler comme pour l'aspirer. Mélina se réveille en hurlant :

- Pas elle ! Nooon !! Pas elle pas ELSSY !!

Tout le monde sautent en m'entendant hurler ainsi, Elssy cesse net de pleurer et tend ses petits bras dans ma direction pour que je l'a prenne. Jeremy me parle en anglais, il me dit quelque chose tout en me serrant dans ses bras, voyant que je n'écoute pas et que je suis en trance, il réitère en français mais les sons finissent par me parvenir quand celui-ci opte pour le japonais, il me dit :

- Mélina, calme toi ! Elle n'a rien, Elssy n'a rien elle est vivante et elle pleurt fort, regarde la, elle veut que tu l'a prennes dans tes bras.

- C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Rien ne serait arrivé si je n'existais pas, tout ce serait si simple pour tous.

Jessy qui observait la scène sans intervenir, ne tient plus et elle va auprès de Mélina et elle essaye de lui donner une claque mais Mélina réagit bizarrement car elle met ses bras devant son visage comme si elle s'attend à ce qu'on la frappe violemment. Jessy cesse net son geste et elle s'assoit à côté de Mélina et la prend dans ses bras comme pour la rassurer, elle lui dit doucement en français suffisament pour que Jeremy entende, il lui prend alors la main malgré la barrière d'énergie qui s'est installée, mais cette fois ci, il n'est pas atteint.

- Mél... Ne t'inquiéte pas tout va aller très bien. Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer, personne ne te fera du mal, personne. Jeremy et moi, nous sommes là pour toi, pour toi. Et puis qu'est ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi ? Rien on ne serait rien. (elle s'adresse à Jeremy) Elle tremble.

Jeremy l'attire alors à lui et il me porte, il s'adresse à Jessy qui est restée encore assise troublée par la réaction de Mélina.

- Tu peux prendre Elssy.

Jessy s'exécute. Il reprend :

- On va dans un coin ou elle se sentira bien, tu as une idée ?

Tout à coup, ils disent en même temps :

- Le Mélicéa.

Ils se dirigent donc vers l'établissement du nom de Mélicéa, quand tout à coup :

- Hey attendez !! crit l'amie de Mylène.

Jeremy se retourne, l'inquiétude et l'anxièté sont présent dans son coeur mais rien ne se voit sur son visage, mais c'est Usagi qui lui demande :

- Vous pensez qu'elle va aller bien ? car vous semblez anxieux.

Jeremy est étonné !! comment a-t-elle pu voir qu'il est inquiet?

- Vous savez Usagi, Mélina a eut de telles étapes, qu'elle a le droit de craquer et de laisser son anxiété prendre le dessus. Mélina est humaine, elle a donc le droit d'éprouver ses sentiments là, seulement pour elle s'est très dure de montrer ses sentiments.

- Quel genre d'étapes?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

Et sur ce Jessy, Elssy, Jeremy et moi qui suis dans les bras de ce dernier sortons du parc dont la sortie est à proximité.

Au bout, de quelques secondes, Usagi se tourne vers Mylène et Frédéric, elle leur demande :

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là? Vous les connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

En attendant qu'ils répondent à sa question, Usagi se remémort la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés dans des circonstances un peu avant la rencontre avec Mélina.

-------------------------------- Flash----------------------------------

Usagi se promène avec Luna quand tout à coup, un camion fait une embardé et se dirige droit sur Elle :

- Aaaaaaahhhh !

Tout d'un coup, un garçon la pousse violemment sur le côté, ce qui lui a permis de ne pas se faire renverser. Quand Usagi ouvre les yeux, elle le voit et elle se plaind d'avoir mal à la tête, elle finit par le remercier et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle découvre que c'est une fille et qu'elle s'appelle Frédéric. Frédéric lui propose alors de lui offrir à boire au café du nom Mélicéa. Mais c'est là bas qu'elle voit Mamoru avec une jeune femme. Elle devient alors jalouse. Elle reste le temps d'un café et puis elle sort, les larmes aux yeux. Pour la seule raison qu'elle a peur de le perdre.

Mamoru a vu Usagi assise à une table avec un beau mec et il constate qu'elle ditcute avec animation. Il se sent alors seul, il craint d'ennuyer Usagi, mais quand son regard croise sur le sien, il voit de la tristesse dans ses yeux et quand elle sort de l'établissement et le dévisage une dernière fois, il remarque qu'elle est sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, il remarque aussi qu'elle boîte un peu et qu'elle bouge le moins possible son bras gauche, il se demande alors ce qui a bien pu se passer et il devient alors extrèmement inquiét pour elle. Il sort alors de l'établissement plantant sur place une de ses amies à qui il donne aucune explication.

Ensuite, il essaye de voir Usagi mais elle a disparut. Luna lui saute alors sur les épaules et elle lui dit :

- Usagi est persuadée que tu vas la laisser tomber.

- Mais pourquoi pense-t-elle une chose pareil ?

- Elle t'a vu dans le bar avec une jeune femme. Elle est mal dans sa peau en ce moment, elle a même faillit nous faire tuer à force de rêvasser et d'avoir peur.

- Elle a faillit mourir !?

- Oui renverser par un camion tout à l'heure, heureusement que Frédéric était là.

- Le mec du café ?

- Oui.

- J'ai cru qu'Usagi s'interressait à lui.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiéte pas, ils parlaient jeux vidéos et de plus c'est une femme.

---------------------------- Fin du flash--------------------------------

Frédéric répond :

- Mylène s'est faite remarquée quand, on l'a rencontré, je parle du jeune homme pour la fille nous ne l'avions pas vue avant. Nous êtions en train de boire un coup dans le café "Mélicéa". Cela faisait une heure qu'il était là et Mylène n'arrêtait pas de l'observer. Quand elle s'est décidée à aller le voir il lui a demandé pourquoi on l'observait depuis une heure puis il est sorti. Mylène était furibarde et elle est revenue et elle m'a demandé comment il avait fait pour voir qu'elle l'observait. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il y avait une glace juste en face de lui et que c'était sans doute comme çà qu'il l'avait remarquer.

- Fred !! tu comptes raconter tout ? demande Mylène rouge de colère et de honte.

Usagi demande :

- Ils ont bien dit qu'ils allaient au "Mélicéa" ?

- Oui.

Usagi a tout à coup un vertige et elle se tient à Mamoru.

- Usagi !! Est ce que çà va aller ?

Usagi dit à Mamoru :

- J'ai de nouveaux ce mal de tête intempestis, on peut y aller je me sens fatiguée.

- Oui bien sur.

Ils s'apprêtent à partir quand deux jeunes femmes passent à côté d'eux en courant et en s'insultant. L'une d'elle dit :

- Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !!

- Oui mais je pensais que peut-être...

- Ne dis rien de stupide tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire ici...

- Mais pourtant elle...

- Elle c'est elle.

Leur regard croisent ce du petit groupe. Ils ont tous une impression bizarre. Mais les deux jeunes femmes disparaissent dans les allées du parc.

Du côté de Mélina.

Une fois à l'abris de tout les regards dans le Mélicéa, je suis blottie dans les bras de Jeremy je suis si faible mes yeux sont à moitiés fermés Jeremy me dit :

- J'ai eu très peur. Et j'ai encore très peur de te perdre Mél, tout le monde le sait et ce n'est pas un secrêt je t'aime, ce ne sont pas des mots en l'aire tu le sais. Tu sembles avoir peur, pourquoi ? qu'as tu ?

- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à faire apparaitre ma nouvelle broche...

- Comment veux tu que je t'aide a la faire apparaitre si on était dans notre juridiction on demanderait a la R...

- J'ai une idée sur le comment faire..

Soudain entre dans le bar Usagi, Mamoru Frédéric et Mylène, Je me rends compte tout de suite de leur présence et je dis à Jeremy :

- Dans le genre collant, le cartel est arrivé. On peut pas avoir la paix deux minutes avec eux.

J'ignore pourquoi mais une larme coule alors sur ma joue, instinctivement je vais pour l'essuyer mais c'est Jeremy qui le fait. :

- On s'occupe de ma broche ?

- Oui si tu y tiens..

Il se lève, et me tend la main pour m'aider je la saisie et il me soutient lorsque nous allons dans l'assenseur, le barman me fait un clin d'oeil pour me demander si on nous sert dans les appartements j'acquiesse. Quand nous arrivons dans le salon au 3ème étage, J'ai a nouveau un vertige, Jeremy m'aide à m'assoir. :

- Il faut vite la faire apparaitre si non je vais vraiment avoir des problème a réguler la différence d'énergie dans cette juridiction

- Oui me répond-il même si il ne sait pas trop comment on va s'y prendre

Après avoir fait apparaitre la broche de Mélina ils retournent en bas et ce soir la nous n'avons pas pu échapper au fait de dinner avec Mamoru, Usagi, Frédéric et Myléne. Pour ma part j'ai pris des pâtes à la carbonnara même si ce n'est pas la spécialité de la maison c'est délicieux, Jeremy lui a pris un plat de spaggetti à la bolognaise sous mes conseils et il ne l'a pas regretté. Quand aux autres ils ont suivit notre exemple et ont goutté à la cuisine italienne.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Enlévements**

Après des batailles ou je suis intervenu et sauvé la vie à sailor moon à 5 reprises car les monstres de ma juridiction se trompaient de cible, j'ai constaté qu'ils nous confondent car nos pouvoirs à quelques variantes près sont les mêmes. La même puissance et pourtant si différente. Je connaissais leur existence mais je suis la seule à la connaître ou plutôt à savoir pourquoi nous sommes réunis autour d'un même système solaire, en apparence tout du moins.

-DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG..**_(ça te dis quelque chose Séverine n'est-ce pas ?)_**

J'émerge, Jeremy et Jessy me regardent ils sont inquiet car de plus en plus souvent je m'en vais dans un monde imaginaire irréel, justement pour échapper à la triste réalité de mon existence. Je leur souri et déclare :

- Si on continu on va se mettre en retard.

Et je me dirige vers les étages, bizarrement nous sommes tous à un étage différent : Jeremy au troisième, Jessy au premier et moi au second, en tout il y a 4 étages et il n'y a pas de salle de classe au rez-de-chaussé.. Dans ma classe, je me retrouve avec Usagi, Amy et Minako, ce qui à coup sur va plus ou moins m'obliger à les fréquenter d'avantage. Durant les trois semaines qui ont suivi ma première intervention devant Sailor Moon de Tokyo ou elle m'a vu. Bizarrement sans le vouloir réellement je ne les ai pas croisé beaucoup un petit peu quand on est allé boire un coup au Café Town, c'est pas difficil elles sont toujours fourrées là-bas. Dans la salle de classe, je suis contre la fenêtre et comme toujours j'ai l'impression de ne pas jouer mon rôle mais de me faire manipuler. A l'entrée du prof principal qui est le professeur de français, il regarde la liste et m'appelle, il me parle en japonais. (moi aussi je lui parle en japonais sauf indication que celui ci me parle en français)

- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas japonaise ?

- C'est exact Madame.

- Quel pays êtes vous ?

- Je suis Française et Anglaise madame.

- Vous semblez avoir un très bon japonais à l'oral tout du moins comment cela se fait-il ?

- Petite, j'ai passé deux mois dans un établissement par la suite je suis venu ici tout les ans voir deux fois par ans pour des raisons personnelles. Mais je ne suis pas revenu depuis trois ans.

- Quels étaient vos raison personnelles et quel était l'établissement ou vous étiez ?

- Sauf votre respect, Madame, les raisons pour lesquels je suis venu régulièrement ici ne vous regarde pas ainsi que l'établissement ou j'étais petite.

Tous dans la classe me regardent subjugués par ma façon de parler au professeur à la limite de la politesse.

- Bon ce n'a pas d'importance. Prenez votre texte sur la table et prennez une feuille double. Ceci est un test pour voir votre niveaux et il sera comptabilisé dans votre moyenne.

Dans la classe, on entend une mouche voler. Le texte est un texte écrit pendant la seconde guerre il s'agit d'une poésie écrite dans un camp de concentration. Je le connais je l'ai déjà vu et je l'ai encadré dans ma chambre à la maison. Dans le devoir, il fallait répondre à des questions et faire un dévelloppement structuré sur cette période et les pour et les contre, les conséquences humaines, économique et Morales. Je sais que j'ai fait un Hors Sujet car il ne faut pas oublier que je suis française et que j'ai donc vu la Seconde Guerre Mondiale du point de vue des français et non des japonais qui eux, l'ont perdu. Cependant je pense avoir la moyenne car j'ai fait une partie avec les bombes d'Hiroshima et Nagasaki dans laquelle en sous partie j'ai donnée mon point de vu et donc le fait que je suis contre la violence et que si j'y avais été j'aurais imposés un véto contre cette attaque, mais encore aurait il fallut vivre à cette époque et avoir un pouvoir de décision. En introduction j'avais énoncé le fait que mon point de vu était d'origine française mais que je tentais dans une partie de me mettre à la place des japonais et de ce qu'ils ont pensés. Au bout de une heure et demi je lui rends ma copie.

C'est une prof de français donc il fallait rédiger en français, ce qui m'a beaucoup arrangé parce qu'en japonais il m'aurait fallut un siècle. Le prof lit ma copie et me dit que je me suis très bien débrouillée malgré mon handicap, la prof dit :

- Bon je lirais tout ça et je vous renderais vos études de textes dans 15 jours, mais comme nous avons une française dans la classe j'aimerais qu'elle vienne lire le poème qu'on a étudié. Mais dis-moi comment tu t'appelles ? Je n'ai que ton prénom sous mes yeux.

- Je m'appelle Mélina Kay Thérryana.

- Bien vas-y commence.

Je ne suis pas motivé pour le lire ce poème car il est très beau mais très triste.

Quand je fini de lire, j'ai envie de pleurer tout le monde m'a écouté sans dire un mot, la cloche sonne tout le monde se prépare pour sortir et j'en fait de même je vais m'assoir au pied de l'arbre dans la cour arrière. Je ferme les yeux et je réfléchi à tout et à rien. J'entends que des personnes m'entourent mais je ne bouge pas. Puis on me dit :

- Mélina.

J'ouvre les yeux. Usagi s'accroupi devant moi et me demande :

- Pourquoi tu nous a menti ?

- Je ne vous ai pas menti.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu t'appelais Mélina Kay me demande Mako avec une pointe d'arrogance et d'agacement.

- C'est mon nom, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu t'appelais Thérryana.

- Je n'aime pas ce nom c'est pour ça que je ne l'utilise pas. C'est le nom de mon père.

- Donc tu t'appelles Mélina Thérryana et non Kay c'est çà.

- Non je m'appelle Kay Thérryana, c'est une tradition.

- Un tradition ?

- Le fait que j'ai le nom de ma famille maternelle, c'est que c'est une obligation pour quelques modalité personnelle dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler, avec qui que ce soit. Pour vous dire même Jessy et Jeremy ignore la raison pour laquelle je porte le nom de KAY.

- Dis-moi Mélina pour changer de sujet, tu le connaissais le poème que tu as lu en classe.

- Oui je le connaissais.

- Et alors, tu semblais troublée par ce texte.

- Quel texte ? demande une voix.

- Descends de ton perchoir tu les as surpris !!

On voit d'un coup des mains qui se laissent tombées et une tête apparaître, Usagi pousse un petit crit.

- Jessy !! Arrête de faire le clown je lui dit tout en éclatant de rire à la tête des copines d'Usagi.

Jessy me répond avec le plus grand sérieux une fois descendu de l'arbre. Elle s'accroupit devant moi et dit :

- Il faut bien que je remplisse mon rôle.

Tout le monde la regarde d'un air interrogateur moi y compris.

- Ce que tu m'as dit quand on était en sixième. Le fait que j'étais le seul clown qui sache te faire rire et bien saches le, princesse, que je prends ce rôle aux sérieux.

Sur ce, elle fait une souplesse arrière sans aucun problème, les autres sont étonnés par sa facilité à l'éffectuer. Moi je m'éclate de rire et je lui dit :

- Merci. Tu sais quoi, je t'adore.

- Je suis contente que tu me le dises, parce que tu m'as manquée, j'avais l'impression que tu ne m'aimais plus , à cause de ton comportement.

- Mon comportement et ma façon d'agir ne regarde que moi, et c'est vrai vous êtes lié à un élément qui me tracasse.

D'un coup, Jeremy se baisse à ma hauteur, m'embrasse sur la joue et me sert dans ses bras et il me dit :

- Mél, tu devrais arrêter de te mettre sur la défensive.

Maintenant il est assis à côté de moi et sa main est passé autour de ma taille, les autres filles ont fini par s'assoir. Je finis par réagir.

- Amy, en ce qui concerne le poème tu as raison il me touche tout particulièrement.

- Pourquoi ? demande Minako.

- C'est quel texte demande Jessy.

- Tu vas voir.

Mélina sort de son sac une pochette rouge ou il y a marqué français avec un dessin d'une petite fille qui se plonge dans un livre fait au crayon. Elle en sort un poème et le tend à Jessy.

- Tu vas comprendre.

Jeremy déclare :

- Décidément tu changeras jamais ?

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui ait des habitudes que je garde, mais pourais-je savoir à quoi tu fais allusion ?

Il pointe en direction du dessin, tout le groupe le regarde.

- C'est mignon. C'est SailorMoon demande Minako.

Jessy répond avant même que je n'ai pu en placer une.

- Non ! et c'est qui SailorMoon ? C'est Sailor Stellaire !! parce qu'il y a une étoile là.

- Et c'est qui Sailor Stellaire ? demandent Usagi, Minako, Mako et Amy.

- C'est...

Je la coupe.

- Si vous avez raison, c'est SailorMoon je prends un crayon et modifi un ou deux détails. SailorStellaire est l'équivalent de SailorMoon : C'est elle aussi un personnage de manga. En fait en France SailorMoon n'existe pas mais il éxiste le jeux SailorV et les mangas. Sailor Stellaire est une francilisation de SailorMoon. Et toi Jessy c'est normal que tu connaisses pas, tu n'aimes pas les Mangas.

Jessy lit le poème et dit :

- Je vois pourquoi tu as pu tirer une tête de 36 metres de long vu les souvenir que ça met en place.

Les commentaires ne sont pas allés plus loin. A un moment donné Jessy fait une remarque pertinante en français a l'intention de Mélina:

- Au fait la cantine est ou ?

- Il y a pas de cantines au Japon dis-je dégoutée.

- Hein !! s'exclament Jessy et Jeremy. Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit !! on va manger quoi nous ? Tu as amenée quelque chose pour nous ?

Je fais un signe de négation.

- J'y ai plus pensé. On a plus qu'a se regarder en chaîne faillance parce que je n'ai pas pensé au repas pour moi non-plus.

Jessy fait semblant de m'étrangler, le petit groupe d'Usagi nous regardent et se demandent pourquoi tant de haine !! Mako finit par demandée intriguée :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour que vous lui en vouliez à ce point ?

- Elle a oublié de nous préciser qu'ici on devait amener notre casse-croute pour midi et visiblement Jessy le prend mal, c'est normal c'est une goinffre !! elle ne pense qu'a son ventre.

Jeremy était positionné de façons décontractée la tête appuyée contre l'arbre sa main gauche dessous et l'autre main à la taille de Mélina. Mais à peine sa phrase finis, Jessy cesse nette est essaye de frapper Jeremy, Jeremy arrive systématiquement à l'éviter. Je pense, que ce sont vraiment des gamins, je suis exaspérée par leur comportement, agacée au bout d'un quart d'heure, je me lève et je me dirige vers le batiment, et m'arrête à la machine acheter trois sandwichs, un au fromage et au beurre, le deuxième au jambon cuit beurre et le troisième jambon cru beurre avec tomate et fromage et un feuille de salade. Je retourne vers l'arbre et je leur donne respectivement le premier à Jessy et le deuxième à Jeremy, le troisième je commence à le manger. Je leur fait seulement une petite remarque en japonais ce qui est rare quand je leur parle en général soit c'est en français soit en Anglais :

- Vous devriez avoir honte tout les deux !! on dirait que vous avez 4 ans, nan mais quand même au lieu de vous chamailler vous auriez pu penser à aller acheter de quoi manger au snack !! en passant vous me devez 20 francs chacun, sur ce je vous laisse à vos gaminerie digne d'Elssy.

Sur ce je les plante et me dirige à nouveau vers le bâtiment ou je monte sur le toit. la je m'assoi derrière le mur et je m'appui contre, j'ai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et mes mains sont autour de mes jambes ma tête est posé sur mes genoux, j'ai les yeux fermés. D'un seul coup, quelque chose qui s'est intallé sur mes épaules je lève la tête et je découvre le chat d'Usagi avec sa drôle tache jaune vif sur le front. Je lui demande comme si elle pouvait m'entendre, me comprendre:

- Ta maîtresse va être jalouse si tu restes avec moi. Tu devrais me laisser je ne t'apporterais que malheur. Tu sais, tu ressemble beaucoup à mon chatton Lunéa, j'aimerais qu'elle soit là seulement j'ai dut la laisser en France car il faudrait qu'elle reste en Quarantaine. Je ne voulais pas leur infliger çà ! Va t'en maintenant, Luna, je veux rester seule.

Luna refuse de partir.

- Je t'ai dit de partir Luna, si non je cris à tout le monde que tu as la capacité de parler, même si cela me renderais encore plus ridicule que maintenant. Pas de questions. Les questions n'obtiennent que très rarement des réponses ou tout du moins escompté. Allé file.

Ce coup ci Luna file énormément étonné par le fait que Mélina soit au courant de ça. Moi de mon côté je replonge ma tête dans mes bras. Mais au bout d'un petit moment Usagi arrive et demande :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne serais pas là si tu allais bien, je me trompe?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible que tu aies raison. Tu as vu comme ils s'engueulent tout les deux.

Elle acquiesce.

- Et bien dis toi, que cela dure depuis 6 ans, ils sont graves . Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les plante comme çà (voir la jalousie en puissance). Tu veux bien me laisser maintenant j'ai envie de rester un peu seule.

Usagi se lève et dit :

- Mélina je ne te dis qu'une chose : on ne gagne rien à rester seul.

- Tu as raison mais j'en ai besoin de temps en temps. Au fait, j'ai dit à ton chat que je savais qu'il parlait.

- Hein !?

- Bien entendu je sais bien que les chats qui parlent n'existe pas ( j'ai deux doigts croisés dans ma main).

- Biensur.

Je replonge dans mes pensées, Usagi je sens qu'elle n'est pas loin, ce coup ci, ma tête est contre le mur et mes yeux sont toujours fermé. A un moment une main se pose sur mon épaule, je n'ai pas peur. Jeremy s'assis devant moi à genoux et me prend dans ses bras et m'attire à lui, je me laisse faire. Il m'embrasse,

Dans l'escalier, une pionne monte avec en train les escaliers quand Usagi lui demande ce qu'il fait là il lui répond qu'il paraît qu'il y a deux ados en haut en train de se bécoter. Usagi s'affole elle court vers ses amies et leur dit :

- Ya Myriame qui va prendre Jeremy et Mélina en train de s'embrasser, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Pour quoi faire ? Elle n'est pas très sociable cette fille si elle se fait prendre c'est son problème réplique séchement Minako.

Les autres filles acquiescent sauf Amy qui reste interdite. Usagi va pour leur crier quand elle se ravise elle leur fait remarquer :

- J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.

- Ou çà demande Mako.

- Le type blond là bas.

Elle reprend :

- Vous ne voulez pas l'aider et bien tant pis moi j'y vais, c'est justement sa volonté à vouloir rester seule qui m'intrigue, elle semble désirer qu'on l'évite.

- Tu as raison. déclare Jessy qui n'était pas très loin. Pour des raisons qui vous échappent en totalité et qui a nous nous échappent partiellement, Mélina essaye de se défaire de ses amis autrement dit mes amies, Jeremy et moi. Pour les autres filles çà à marcher à ravir, nous, nous sommes plus corriace.

- Pourquoi agit-elle comme çà demande Amy.

- Par soucis de protection envers ce qui l'entoure. Elle nous a déjà fait le coup il y a 3 ans après son retour en France après les championnat du monde de Volley, Natation et Gym qui se sont déroulés ici à Tokyo. En tout cas, Usagi c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour Mélina et sur le fait qu'elle risque de se faire prendre avec Jeremy. Mais ne t'inquiéte pas Jeremy ne permettra pas que Mélina se fasse prendre en sa compagni, il l'a préserve toujours, c'est la seule chose contre laquelle je ne peux rien dire. Mais si vous voulez on va voir de plus prés ce qui se passe.

Je suis dans les bras de Jeremy et celui-ci me dit :

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne te laisserais pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, aies confiance en toi et en moi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal et si un jour çà arrive mais y les HOLA !! Je t'aime.

Je ressens d'un coup une présence qui nous veut du mal et j'entends les pensées d'Usagi qui se dit que l'on va avoir des ennuis avec la pionne. Je me sépare de Jeremy, il ne semble pas comprendre, :

- Il y a une pionne qui se pointe il faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, sinon, elle risque de se faire des idées !!

J'ai trouvé une idée, je la lui soumet il l'accepte et nous exécutons le plan.

Quand le petit groupe monte au dernier étage, ils rencontrent Myriamme qui fulmine contre celui qui lui a donné cette info bidon et qu'il aller entendre parler d'elle. Usagi et les autres montent et une fois en haut ils ne voient pas Jeremy et Mélina, intriguée Jessy crient (en japonais):

- Mél ! tu es ou ? Réponds s'il te plait.

- Ici ! Lèves les yeux.

Le petit groupe lève la tête et voient Mélina et Jeremy assient sur le toit de la cage d'escalier. Jeremy descend le premier avec une facilité étonnante, pour moi c'est plus difficile, j'ai le vertige. Jessy le voit dans mes yeux, elle voit que ma peur a repris le deçut. Elle dit à Jeremy :

- Aide moi à monter s'il te plait si non elle ne voudra pas descendre.

C'est ainsi que Jeremy fait la courte échelle à Jessy et que celle ci finit par s'assoir à coté de Mélina. Mako s'approche et demande qu'elle est le problème, Jeremy lui répond que Mélina a le vertige.

Jessy me convaint de me concentrer pour faire abstraction de mon vertige, ce que je fis avec plus de problèmes que d'habitude pour la raison que l'on connaît. Je descends en sautant et j'arrive accroupi sur le sol. Quand je me relève j'ai un vertige, je suis obligée de m'appuyer contre le mur et de fermer les yeux je me concentre pour qu'il n'y ait pas de concéquences pour moi. Jeremy qui s'en est apperçut s'approche de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. Je sens qu'il essaye de me donner de son énergie, c'est ce moment que je choisi pour lui dire d'arrêter car nos ennemis pourraient nous repérer je me garde bien de lui dire qu'il y a d'autres personnes abilité à repérer nos pouvoir.

Usagi inquiéte demande :

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Je me tourne vers elle, je remarque qu'elles semblent toutes inquiétes pour moi, leurs yeux ne trahissent aucune pitiés mais de l'inquiétude et de l'anxieusité. Je leur souris et leur dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas çà va. J'ai çà assez souvent, il n'y a rien de bizarre à tout ça c'est juste que je me suis lévée trop vite c'est tout.

On entend la première sonnerie retentir.

- Déjà !! nous disons tous ensemble.

et nous nous éclatons tous de rire parce que nous avons tous dis la même chose au même moment, çà a servit à détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée. Nous retournons en classe, mais moi j'ai un mauvais préssentiment.

Quand a 16h30 je vais chercher Elssy avec tout le monde parce qu'ils ont voulu venir avec nous, je demande à une responsable. Je lui dit :

- je viens chercher Elssy Assama Kay Madame s'il vous plait.

- Je regrette, mais son père est déjà venu la chercher.

- Et vous laissez les enfants a n'importe qui ! je m'énerve contre la femme.

- Mais c'était son père qui est venu.

- C'est impossible !!_ il est mort_ !!

- Quoi mais je ne comprends pas...

Je reprends encore plus en colère et inquiéte :

- Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est venu !?

- Il y a 15 minutes. Je suis désolée, nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de problème avant.

- En plus je vous ferez remarqué que nous ne sommes que 4 à être abilités à récupérer Elssy (ma voix tremble) Jessy Déterna, Jeremy Taylor, une amie de ma mère et Moi-même c'est marqué sur la fiche d'inscription.

Jeremy me retient il me dit :

- Calme toi, tu lui fais peur.

- Oui mais...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas on va la retrouver, il ne peut pas être très loin.

Jessy décide de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Les groupes de 4 derrière nous observent la scène et se demandent bien pourquoi Mélina semble si inquiète sur le fait que quelqu'un d'autre soit venu la chercher. Et le fait qu'elle ait dit que le père de la petite soit mort les intrigues et se demandent ce que tout cela peut bien signifier.

Usagi pense, elle, que Mélina s'inquiéte un peu trop mais que sans doute elle a une bonne raison. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle décide rééllement de faire en sorte que Mélina l'accepte en tant qu'amie. Elle voit aussi l'inquiétude de Mélina dans ses yeux, elle remarque enfin la couleur de ses yeux qui sont vert comme ceux de Mako mais il se rapproche encore plus de ses yeux à elle, qui ont la franchise d'être sincère envers les autres. C'est la couleur qui varie avec l'humeur et les sentiments. Une immense tristesse et peur se lit dans les yeux de Mélina voilà les rééls sentiments que cette fille éprouve pense Usagi.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 **

**Confrontation**

Nous sommes tous à l'appartement, je suis à l'extrémité de la table, j'ai les coudes sur la table les yeux baissés et je réfléchi à qui aurait bien pu vouloir l'enlever. Une heure plus tard à l'école maternelle les flics étaient venus et avaient prient la déposition de tout le monde mais je sais bien que c'est vain. Jessy est restée encore un peu là-bas pour voir si elle pouvait pas obtenir des informations supplémentaires. J'entends sonner c'est Jeremy qui vérifi qui c'est et qui les fait entrer. A un moment quelqu'un me touche l'épaule, je me retourne dans un sursaut, la personne qui m'a touchée me dit alors en Anglais :

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours la même. Vous êtes anxieuse.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites à Tokyo ?

- Je suis ici pour vous aider,... pour la petite fille qui s'appelle Elssy Assama Kay.

- Vous savez qui l'a enlevée ?

- Non pas encore, mais nous allons tout mettre en oeuvre pour la retrouver et vous la rendre.

- Merci. Quel est la réélle raison de votre présence.

- Pas ici pas maintenant pas devant vos amis et voisins.

- Ok

- Nous voulons just vous dire que nous sommes ici pour vous aider. Je suis désolé pour vos parents.

Sa remarque m'a étonné, il n'est pas du genre a éprouver de la compassion ou tout du moins a être compatissent. Je lui fait un sourire forcé et lui répond :

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

- Vous devriez sourire tout le temps parce que vous avez un beau sourire. Maintenant, nous devons partir à notre hôtel

- Toujours le même ?

- Oui

Ils quittent l'appartement, Jeremy qui était resté à l'écart devant cette drôle de scéne ou il s'est senti exclus revient vers moi et me demande qui s'était(en français) je lui réponds :

- Je te dirais tout plus tard.

- Mais ?

Je lui mais deux doigts sur sa bouche pour lui signaler qu'il doit rien dire de plus.

D'un coup, Jessy rentre avec perte et fracas dans la pièce, je tourne immédiatement la tête en sa direction et je lui demande :

- Alors ?

- Et bien, j'ai la description du type. Je sais qui c'est, tu sais qui c'est mais tu ne vas pas être contente du tout ! !

Jessy lui donne les indications, au fur et à mesure un visage se dessine devant moi, je deviens de plus en plus pâle. Au point qu'Usagi me demande.

- Tu sais de qui il s'agit, je me trompe ?

- Tu as raison, je le connais (en Japonais).(en français)Jessy, mais je croyais que l'on devait être mis au courant au cas ou il viendrait vers ici.

- Je sais, je suis désolée. On n'a pas repéré sa présence, c'est de ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas grave lui répondis-je plus pour me convaincre moi-même. Y a t'il d'autre chose que je devrais connaître ?

- Euh Ta chère belle-mère est dans le coin.

Ce coup ci je suis démoralisée à 100 je mets ma tête dans mes mains. Jeremy arrive par derrière moi et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je reprends enfin le dessus. Et je me sépare de son étreinte, je me lève et je vais dans ma chambre et je m'habille en survêtement au couleurs bleu blanc et rouge le même que Jessy avait quand elle est venu au temple de Raya. Je redescends et je prends des adresses dans le tiroir de l'entrée. Je retourne un instant dans la salle à manger et je décréte :

- Je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit et de me défoncer sinon je vais tout casser.

Je n'attends pas les remarques et je sors.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir c'est vrai: à la façon selon laquelle je dois agir dans ce cas de figure, mais, je veux également repérer les lieux sur lesquels je dois intervenir pour tenter de retrouver la personne qui m'interresse.

Chez Mélina.

C'est Raya qui rompt le silence qui s'est installé depuis le moment ou Mélina est sorti.

- Je ne comprends pas sa façon de fonctionner si elle s'inquiéte rééllement pour la petite ce dont je ne doute pas vu ses yeux. Mais comment peut-elle penser à faire du sport dans un moment pareil.

- Elle n'est pas aussi inhumaine qu'elle veut laisser croire.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demande Jessy. Je sais que Mélina est très humaine mais je ne comprends pas ton allusion.

- Et bien... si elle était si inhumaine que çà elle ne s'occuperait pas avec tant d'amour de la petite Elssy. De plus ses yeux traduisent une peur et surtout une immense peine et tristesse. Elle a dut à coup sur vivre des événements qui font que.... elle ne croit plus en les autres à tort, ou à raison, je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui c'est la première fois qu'elle montre ses rééls sentiments, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de montrer autre chose, une image.

- C'est incroyable déclare Jessy.

- Quoi donc ? demande étonnée Usagi.

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille qui en si peu de temps parce qu'elle est arrivée ici mi-juin et que l'on est qu'en septembre qui arrive à cerner d'aussi prés le caractère de Mélina. Cela fait 6 ans et demi que je l'a connaît et il m'a fallut un certain temps pour la comprendre. Le problème de Mélina est qu'elle a très peur de faire différemment des autres, son ambition est de se noyer dans la masse ce que malheureusement elle n'arrive pas à faire car elle est très différente des autres.

- De plus, ajoute Jeremy elle a très peu confiance en ses capacités ce qui entraîne qu'elle veut toujours en faire plus quelque soit les conséquences. Ce qui malheureusement va à l'opposé de sa volonté de se fondre dans la masse parce que son manque de confiance l'oblige à faire toujours plus et mieux donc elle se retrouve avec d'excellantes performances dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend ce qui a pour conséquence annexe sa mise en isolation par les autres.

Jeremy prit d'une soudaine impression déclare :

- Je vais aller courir avec Mélina et rester avec elle. (il fait un clin d'oeil à Jessy)

- Ok, si ya quoi que ce soit, tu me préviens et au cas ou c'est très important on préviendra les autres que cela plaise ou non.

- Oui ce sera important de faire çà au cas ou...

Sur ce il monte et se change à son tour avec le jogging aux couleurs de la France (paradoxal pour un américain). Il repasse dans la salle à manger devant le groupe qui reste étonné par la tournure des événements, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Mélina et Jeremy sont si anxieux quand a la sécurité de la petite. Ils sont certains qu'il y a un élément qu'il leur échappe. Et qui sont ces autres ? dont Jessy a parlé.

De mon côté, je vais dans le café qui s'appelle le Mélicéa, le LiliLy (prononcé lililail), le Win-Rhéas avant de trouver ce que je veux dans le Térrhacéa-Océanica. Je m'assoie à une table ou Jeremy me rejoint très vite. Il veut rester ici pour me protéger. Tout à coup, tout le reste du groupe rapplique c'est à dire Usagi, Mamoru, Amy, Minako, Mako sans oublier Jessy. Je leur demande :

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Et bien Jessy a voulu venir alors on l'a forcé à accepter qu'on l'accompagne. me réponds Minako.

Je foudrois du regard Jessy elle me dit :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils voudraient venir.

A un moment, le barman s'approche de nous et dit :

- Miss Kay, je suis content de vous revoir parmis nous.

- Bonsoir Yukito. Comment allez vous ?

- Très bien merci de votre solicitude Miss. Mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mme Rossy ne désire pas votre présence dans cet ,son, établissement.

- Et bien vous lui direz, que si elle désire me dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle vienne me le dire en face si elle a une honce de courage lui répondis-je avec dégout. De plus sachez que cet établissement ne lui appartient en rien.

- Pardon ?

- Il m'appartient de la même façon que le Mélycéa, le Elycéa, le Millénium-éacé, le Win-Rhéas. Le seul qu'elle peut dire qu'elle possède la plus grande partie c'est le Maléfica qui appartient pour moitié son fils le petit Willy.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Certaine.

Je sors de mon sac des documents des titres de propriétés ayant été rédigés au Japon quand j'étais petite ils sont donc en Japonais. Joins à cela une lettre en anglais celle ci m'étant adressée et paraphée elle dit mais personne ne l'a lu à part moi.

_Le 30 juin 1989  
Tokyo, Japon_

_Ma chérie,  
Ma petite Mél... tu as à ce jours presque 8 ans. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, ta santé nous préocupe énormément ... Malgré l'impression que je peux te donner, une impression lointaine et peut être celle de quelqu'un qui ne montre pas ses sentiments. Voilà, ce que je t'offrepour toi :_  
_Je t'offres en tout et pour tout ces 5 établissements : le Mélicéa (ce nom rappel ton prénom c'est normal, il a la même consonnance mais il s'agit également de celui de ton arrière-grand-mère maternelle), Térrhacéa-Océanica (qui rappel la terre et l'eau à travers l'océan) , le Win-Rhéas (le win représente le vent) et le Millénium-éacé (enfin celui ci je l'ai choisi car une légende racconte qu'un royaume existait autrefois sur la Lune, et comme tu regardes souvent la Lune et que quand on te demandait pourquoi tu la regardais aussi souvent tu nous répondais : "Elle me rappelle deux princesses et deux millénium" et tu concluais par "de toute façon un jour je la retrouverais mon amie Séréna Sérénity la princesse de la Lune". C'est pour çà que j'ai choisit le nom de millénium) Quand à l'extention tu sais à quoi elle correspond. _

_Voilà, je décréte que ce document est innhaliennable et immuable. Même si par la suite il me venait de créér un autre document contradictoire à celui ci je confirme qu'il n'aurait aucune valeur légale, quelque soit la façon dont je le créé de façon volontaire ou non(manipulation) il sera nul face à ce document tel est ma volonté._

_Ton papa, Mathias Thérryana._

Je le lis en français, je suis mal à l'aise par la raison pour laquelle il l'a appelé ainsi, mais bon, ce qui est dit est dit, en théori, Usagi et les autres ne devraient pas trop comprendre ce que j'ai dit car le niveau de leur français est assez bas, sauf peut-être en ce qui concerne Amy.

- Voilà, ce que mon père m'a donné la dernière fois que je l'ai vu vivant, Yukito. En conséquence, si je le désire je peux virer Mme Rossy de cet établissement, mais ce soir ce n'est pas le cas. Je voudrais m'entrenir au plus vite avec elle. J'ai des choses importantes dont je veux lui faire part.

- Bien Miss Kay. Vous désirez, nous faire l'honneur de dîner dans notre établissement: le Terrhacéa-Océanica ?

L'assemblée de la table m'observent, à part Jeremy et Jessy les autres n'ont pas tout compris, mais Jessy et Jeremy eux n'ont pas perdu le nord !! ils me disent :

- Dis oui, dis oui !! se plaint Jessy.

Je mets ma tête entre mes mains je suis désespérée. Je dis en Japonais à l'assistance :

- Ce sont des cas ces deux là !! comment çà se fait que celà soit mes meilleurs amis.

- Mél... me dit Jessy. Il faut bien qu'on fasse un peu les cons, pour te faire sourire et rire. Tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse, trop sérieuse... Laisse nous prendre certaines des responsabilités qui t'incombent.

- ...

Jeremy m'attire à lui, je suis contre son épaule, je me sens si nostalgique... J'ai si peur ! Je ne dois pas montrer mes sentiments !! pour leur protection. Je me relève et déclare :

- vous voulez manger dans cet établissement en m'adressant à Usagi et ses amis.

- Pourquoi pas répond Mamoru.

Tout le monde acquiessent !!

- Bon alors ça va pour moi. (je souris) Yukito c'est bon nous sommes... nous sommes 10. (en japonais)

- Ou est la dixième personne ? me demande Yukito étonné.

- Il s'agit d'Elssy. Je vais monter voir Epina. Pouvez vous, attendre une heure avant de nous servir s'il vous plait ?

- A vos ordres, Miss.

Il se retire et je me lève, mais Jeremy me retient il me dit en anglais :

- Je sais que je ne parle pas en français comme je dois le faire normalement mais... j'aimerais monter avec toi.

- Non. Je préfère que tu restes ici.

- Mais...

- S'il te plait.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il est inquiet çà se voit, il l'est certainement autant que moi si ce n'est peut-être même plus . Je l'embrasse sur la joue et que je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Je monte par un ascenseur, déjà que je ne suis pas folle des assensseurs là la monté de deux étages me semble interminable. Enfin la porte s'ouvre et je vois dés lors, Epina Rossy.

En bas, Usagi demande alors qu'un silence lourd s'était installé dans la salle :

- De qui Mélina parlait tout à l'heure ? qui est cette Epina ?

C'est Jessy qui répond :

- Epina Rossy est une femme qui depuis deux ans a beaucoup fait souffrir Mélina, cette femme est la cause de la séparation de Mélina et de son père. En fait à cause d'elle, son père a fait soigné son cancer à 600 km de chez elle. Elle n'a dut en tout et pour tout dut voir son père en cet espace de deux ans 6 fois, et toujours dans des circonstances... Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, la seule chose que je peux rajouter c'est que cette femme crée plus de dégats en 1 minute que la peste en 6 mois.

A peine dit bonjour, je lui demande sans préambule :

- Ou est-elle ? ou est Elssy ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi sa destinée peut t'interresser !!

- Ou est ma petite soeur !!

- Elle est....


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : Récupération**

- Ou est elle ? dîtes le moi !

- Elle est avec mon fils.

- Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes folle complète !! Je vous conseille de l'appeler et de prier qu'elle soit en bonne santé et qu'il ne lui ait rien fait, que ce soit bien clair !

- Il ne lui fera rien, rassures toi.

- Je vous ferais remarquer que votre fils n'est pas la sécurité même. Ceci en est la preuve non !?

Elle lui montre une cicatrice en haut du front à gauche.

- Si mon ami n'avait pas été là !! Si il n'était pas intervenu, je ne sais pas si je serais encore vivante aujourd'hui ! Sachez que si vous n'ordonnez pas à votre fils de laisser ma petite soeur, je vais voir les personnes qui de droit qui seraient sans doute ravis d'avoir affaire à votre fils. Imaginez, non seulement les titres mais surtout la peine encouru ! vous pouvez me faire confiance j'ai beaucoup et de très interres-sante choses et informations à fournir.

Je me dirige vers l'assenseur, je me retourne et le regard plein de mépris mais sans aucune haine :

- Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Autre chose, vous n'êtes pas l'husufruitière de cet établissement, je vous sommerais donc de partir de mes appartements dès demain. 18 heures maximum. Et c'est un ordre.

Je disparais dans l'assenceur et pendant le trajet jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé je suis remplise d'appréhension, je suis livide. Quand je sors, je me dirige vers la table, et je vais m'assoire à côté de Jeremy. Très vite, j'enfuis ma tête dans sa chemise. Il me regarde, il sait très bien comment çà se passe, ce sont toujours des moment difficils. Il m'embrasse sur le front tout en me serrant fort, je relève les yeux et me plonge dans son regard, je lui souris un petit sourire mais en rien forcé. Il m'embrasse et je suis consentente.  
Tout à coup, Epina sort de l'ascenseur et se dirige vers la sortie tout en jettant au passage un regard haineux au couple. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai senti son regard et j'en ai tremblé. Puis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre avec perte et fracas, il s'agit encore de Epina mais avec quelque chose dans les bras enveloppé dans une couverture elle s'approche de la table et me dit en français :

- Elle n'a rien. Bon tenez.

Jessy réceptionne la petite fille qui se colle automatiquement à elle et met son pouce dans sa bouche mais elle reste endormit. Epina me regarde et me dit :

- Faîtes attention, l'envie pourrait me prendre de prévenir votre famille de votre présence à Tokyo avec ce jeune homme ainsi que le juge et vous...

- Ne me menacez pas. Dis-je avec autorité. Car vous pourriez le regretter, pour le moment je calvanise certaines personnes mais je pourrais très bien les laisser agir à leur guise et cela pourrait avoir pour conséquence certaines choses qui pourraient certainement vous déplaire.

Ma belle-mère nous tourne le dos et remonte. Une fois qu'elle est partie, je retourne à ma place dans les bras de Jeremy ou je suis en sécurité. Yukito approche et demande en japonais :

- Vous voulez passer à table, Miss Kay, Mr Taylor, Mlle Déterna et vous Mr Mesdemoiselles ?

Je récupère mon souffle et je dis :

- Avec plaisir Yukito, nous passons dans la salle dans deux secondes.

- Bien Miss.

Jeremy m'aide à me lever, les forces me manquent un peu je m'adresse à Yukito avant qu'il ne disparaisse :

- Est-ce qu'il y a des personnalités ?

- Oui, Mr le Ministre est la ainsi que son épouse et ses deux filles.

- Est ce que votre petite soeur Samantha pourrait aller nous chercher des habits pour que nous nous changions ?

- Elle n'a que 6 ans, je crains qu'elle ne fasse tout tomber.

- Est-elle partie ?

- Vi.  
C'est une petite fille de six ans qui répond elle ajoute :

- La vieille raleuse est partie avec le pleureur aussi.

- Sammantha !

- Quoi c'est vrai c'est une véritable pimbèche et puis Mélina l'aime pas donc je l'aime pas.

Sammantha approche de Mélina et lui fait un grand calin elle lui dit :

- çà faisait longtemps Maman Deddy.

- Sammantha tu es un peu grande pour l'appeler encore comme çà !

- Oui mais c'est son surnom !! Hein c'est vrai Mélina ?

- C'est la vérité et çà ne me dérange pas Yukito.

La petite fille est en salopette et a deux couettes est des cheveux carré long, ils sont bleue et ses yeux sont violets.

Une fois que nous sommes tous à table, Usagi me dit :

- Tu sembles bien les connaître.

- Oui c'est exact, je les aime bien, c'est une gentille famille européenne, à la base leur parent ont adopté Yukito car on la disait stérile depuis ils ont eut Mathieu puis Sammantha, que vous avez vu. Malgré tout ils ont eut beaucoup de problèmes pour les avoirs, ils ont eut beaucoup de complications et beaucoup de fausse couches. J'admire la force de caractère de leur mère, toujours prète à se battre. Un peu comme ma mère remarque. Sammantha est une enfant adorable, très intelligente, elle promet beaucoup, elle a déjà mis des virus dans le réseau informatique de ce restaurant qui s'est répercuté sur tout les autres restaurants bref vous imaginez, la merde la plus totale. Il a fallut trouver un anti-virus. Le pire c'est qu'il était tout basic mais à la fois tenace et malin.

Tout à coup :

- C'est moi qui vous sert.

La petite fille montre sa tête.

- Tu es un peu petite pour çà non ? dit Raya.

- Peut-être, mais je peux aider n'est ce pas grand frère ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison lui dit un jeune garçon d'environ 14 ans.

Je regarde le grand frère et lui dit :

- Bonjour Matthieu, çà faisait longtemps. Je suppose que tu dois avoir des tas de copines, tu es devenu très mignon.

Matthieu rougi et dit de manière maladroite :

- Pas vraiment. Je... Je peux prendre votre commande ?

Je souris gentilement, je sens cependant que Jeremy est un peu jaloux. Quand Matthieu et sa soeur ont disposés. Je me tourne vers Jeremy et je lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

- Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux. Ne t'inquiétes pas ce n'est qu'un gamin ou tout du moins je le considère comme tel.

Nous dinons, dans un quasi silence total, je reste songeuse et je réfléchis à la situation tout à coup je demande à Jeremy :

- Dis moi ?

- Oui ?

- Ici, il n'y a que Jessy et toi ou les deux autres sont par là aussi ?

- Elles ne sont pas ici, Manue est en Allemagne et Magali en Angleterre, tu sais pourquoi.

- Grave ?

- Les mêmes qu'ici.

- Je vois. Tu crois que je devrais rentrer en... France ou en Angleterre ?

Il m'embrasse délicatement dans le cou et me dit :

- C'est toi qui voit, je suis certain que tu géreras cela au mieux.

Tout à coup, Mélina mes ses mains sur les tempes et se concentre. Jeremy lui demande inquiet :

- çà va aller ?

Usagi fait tout à coup la même chose de son côté. Je dis tout haut :

- Il faut que nous stoppions cette torture.

Je me remet dans les bras de Jeremy et je plisse les yeux, je finis par me redresser et je vois que tout le monde me regarde avec un air interrogateur, même Usagi qui a endiguer le mal me regarde bizarrement. Je leur dis :

- Ben c'est vrai, j'en ai marre d'avoir des tels mal de têtes, le pire c'est que quand je prends quelque choses çà ne me fait rien.

Jeremy regarde Mélina et lui demande toujours en français :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe tu es songeuse ?

- Je suis préocupée, je sens qu'il y a des personnes ayant une aura hors du commun lui répondis-je en japonais.

Cette phrase eu pour conséquence qu'elles ont avalées de travers toutes sauf Elssy qui dort, Jeremy et Jessy bien que Jeremy et Jessy me regardent avec interrogation.

Tout à coup, Samantha s'approche et s'adresse à Mélina :

- Deddy, il y a un monsieur en bas qui veut te remettre une enveloppe, il y a un accusé de réception je crois en tout cas il ne veut pas qu'on te la donne.

Je me lève et l'homme arrive devant moi, il me tend la lettre et dit :

- Tenez.

Je la lui prends j'ai un mauvais préssentiment je l'ouvre et découvre une photo quand je la regarde tout à coup je suis comme paralysé je cris puis la déchiquette avant de m'écrouler au sol.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : Passé en instance**

_- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ?_

_- Non._

_- Çà fait combien de temps maintenant ?_

_- Deux semaines._

_- Que disent les médecins ?_

_- Ils restent indécis._

_- Et son copain ?_

_- Il la veille tout le temps, il croit qu'elle va se réveiller... alors qu'il y a très peu d'espoirs._

_- A t'elle de la famille ?_

_- On n'en a pas entendu parlé. Bon je dois te laisser, bisous, à dans une semaine et bonne vacance._

_- Merci._

_bip. bip. bip. bip. _

Usagi repose le téléphone et se demande comment faire pour venir en aide à Mélina. Elle sort pour la première fois depuis très longtemps de l'appartement de Mamoru et se dirige vers l'appartement d'à coté celui de Mélina...

_chez les tsukino_

Sa mère reste perplexe face à la situation entre Mamoru et Usagi. Doit-elle les empêcher de se voir tant que cette dernière est mineure ? Elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, son objectif est loin de faire souffrir sa fille. Bien qu'elle aimerait que SON Usagi reste une petite fille encore un peu. Mais elle est consciente que sa fille n'est plus une enfant et qu'elle a la possibilité de vivre sa vie d'adolescente en direction de celle d'adulte de la façon dont elle le désire. Une larme coule sur sa joue.

De son côté, une larme coule sur la joue d'Usagi, quand cette dernière s'en rend compte, elle reste perplexe, pourquoi cette larme ? Elle sonne à la porte de l'appartement d'en face.  
Jeremy ouvre. Usagi voit à sa tête que rien de neuf et de positif est arrivé. Il a l'air abattu, épuisé physiquement et nerveusement. Il lui laisse le passage pour entrer.  
Quand elle entre dans l'appartement, elle a l'impression que la vie qui l'imprégnait a disparut. Une impression de suffoquer lui parvient elle a dut mal à respirer tout à coup.  
Jeremy voyant son problème la prend par le bras et tout à coup, la distorsion au niveau des poumons d'Usagi disparaît, c'est comme si à son contact physique il lui avait donné de la force pour avoir la capacité de respirer normalement. Il dit juste :

- Assis toi, si tu veux. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, çà ira. Et... Mélina ?

- État stationnaire. Même si elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque il y a trois jours, tout semble se remettre en place. Ils disent cependant qu'elle risque de ne jamais pouvoir se réveiller. Je ne les crois pas.

- tu sais... Il arrive parfois que l'on ne veuille pas voir la réalité en face...

- Elle ne mourra pas ! Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne meurt pas,... tout.

- Oui mais on ne peux rien faire...

- Mélina a suffisamment souffert... Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais... Je voudrais qu'elle vive car elle est en moi et que je ne veux plus la perdre... plus jamais.

- De quelle manière a-t-elle souffert ?

- Tu te rappelles de...

Ding dông. Au même moment des pleurs se font entendre d'une chambre d'en haut. Jessy sort d'une salle du fond de la salle à manger que Usagi n'avait pas remarqué. Elle regarde Usagi d'une manière étrange. Usagi ne comprend pas. Jessy dit à Jeremy :

- Je vais aller l'emmener faire un tour au parc, peut-être que si on la fatigue un peu, elle ne pleurera plus la nuit.

Jessy aussi a des cernes aux yeux serait-ce à cause de la petite ? Usagi pensait qu'elle ne pleurait plus la nuit.

Jessy disparaît en haut et redescend, ils en ont oublié la sonnerie de la porte. Quand Jessy ouvre la porte elle voit se figer devant elle : Minako et Mamoru. Elle dit juste :

- Bonjour.

Minako et Jessy ont tout à coup une impression de déjà vue, elles se retournent instinctivement et se détaillent toutes les deux de bas en haut. Quelque chose les frappent mais elles ignorent quoi.

Minako s'assoit sur un fauteuil, Jeremy est frappé lui aussi par cette même chose, mais quoi !? Mamoru s'assoit sur le canapé qui fait face au canapé deux places en face de celui là. Ils sentent bien que quelqu'un manque mais ils ne disent rien. Jeremy dit doucement :

- Elle ne doit pas mourir, pour l'équilibre de tout.

- Tu dis ? Qu'allais tu dire avant que Mamoru et Minako arrivent ? demande hésitante Usagi.

Jeremy sent bien qu'ils sont mal à l'aise mais il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas briser la force. Il dit :

- Je repense à ce qu'a Mélina a dit sans trop s'en rendre compte au Thérracéa-Océanica.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je pense que vous l'avez très bien entendu, elle a dit "je sens qu'il y a des personnes ayant une aura hors du commun", je n'y ai pas fait attention mais c'est vrai ce qu'elle ditait. Peut-être que vous allez nous prendre des fous mais... Je suppose qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous va comprendre de quoi je parle.

- Tu peux être plus clair dit Mamoru.

- Je suis désolé. Je vais m'expliquer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il éxiste des personnes ayant des dons et Mélina en est le meilleur exemple. Elle a la capacité de ressentir les choses au touché, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais elle d'une manière différente et plus dure que moi. C'est la psychonométrie. Elle m'a dit que vous l'avez suivit pendant plusieurs semaine Mamoru, pourquoi ?

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop peut-être parce que j'avais une impression bizarre. Vous possédez la psychonométrie ?

- Oui et c'est pour çà qu'il y a une telle "résonnance" entre nous deux Mamoru je crois . Car vous possédez ce dons, je me trompe ?

- C'est vrai avoue Mamoru anxieux mais ou voulez vous en venir

- Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de mot plus juste si vous voulez ce serait de la gamme :"consonnance, reflet, image, ressemblance, connivence". Quelque chose me donne impression bizarre mais je ne saurait définir l'origine et puis çà n'a pas de réél importance. Croyez vous en "Renaissance" de l'esprit dans un corps nouveau ? à la résurrection ?

- Bien sur. Pour une raison personnelle.

- Je souhaite que vos parents soient ressucités dans un autre corps.

- Quoi ?

- Vos parents sont mort non ?

- Oui mais comment ?

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à faire des recherches. Je n'aurais jamais entrepris ce genre de recherche si vous n'aviez pas croisez le chemin de Mélina. Instinct de protection sans doute. Je ne veux plus qu'on lui fasse du mal.

- Oui justement en quoi a-t-elle souffert ?

- Je vais répondre à sa place dit une femme en entrant.

- Docteur Mizuno ? que faîtes vous ici ?

- Je suis le médecin de Mélina depuis sa tendre enfance. Tendre entre guillemet car elle n'a pas eu une enfance des plus simple. La jeune fille épanouie que vous voyez n'est en fait qu'une apparence, une image qu'elle a apprit à développer, grace ou à cause de sa mère, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il, j'espère que la petite fille meurtrie qui est en elle va se réveiller et guerrir ses blessures.

- De quels blessures parlez-vous? Quand j'ai affaire à Mélina j'ai l'impression que c'est une petite fille à papa dit Minako.

Jeremy détourne le regard.

- Petite fille à papa ? vraiment ? réplique séchement Jeremy. Certe Mélina a été aimé par ses parents mais sans doute trop ! Quand j'ai rencontré Mélina je n'étais qu'un petit garçon de 9, 10 ans. Et le peu que je me rappelle de cette époque c'est d'un père autoritaire, qui ne voulait surtout pas que Mélina aille aux jeux du camping. Biensur qu'il l'aimait mais d'une manière bien étrange.

- Vous vous rappelez de çà ? lui demande Mizuno. Je croyais que vous aviez perdu la mémoir en même temps que Mélina le jour de ses huit ans à elle .

- J'ai feind de la perdre, car Mélina l'avait perdu. Mais en réalité elle était bien là. Elle ne se rappelait plus de moi et çà m'a fait très mal. Ma meilleure amie avait tout oublié parce qu'elle était tombée dans le comas pour une raison inconnu. Bref son père n'était pas le plus démonstratif de ses sentiments.

- Je reprends... Elle a été enlevée à l'âge de trois ans et demi, elle était devant chez ses grands-parents quand une voiture s'est arrêtée et la enlevée. Elle est restée là-bas jusqu'au jour de ses six ans, on suppose que c'est grace à un homme aurait fixé la petite et aurait mémorisé son regard. C'est lui qui a donné l'alerte. Mais sa vrai mère étant morte lors d'une recherche dans uin accident d'avion c'est sa belle-mère qu'elle considère comme sa mère qui partait à droite, à gauche, quand on avait des nouvelles d'une petite fille que l'on retrouvait : qu'elle soit, morte, blessée amnésique etc. Mais c'était sa mère qui faisait les démarche. Combien de fois sa mère m'a appelée pour me dire " non, ce n'était pas elle. La prochaine fois peut-être". Comble de l'ironie Mélina a attérie dans un orphelinat, peut-être à la même époque que vous Mamoru et Usagi. Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle y était restée que 2 mois. C'est vrai que son père a préféré ne pas lui faire suivre de thérapie, quand elle en a enfin fait une après le divorce de ses parents. Les thérapeutes ont décrété que c'était trop tard pour elle. Qu'elle serait toujours traumatisée et qu'elle n'aurait pas d'avenir heureux avec un homme car elle est persuadé qu'on la violé. Cela je ne me l'explique pas parce que elle était toujours vierge. Peut-être a t elle assisté au viol de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, je ne sais pas.

Un silence s'installe, Jeremy n'avait pas apprit tout çà. Mélina l'avait juste mentionné à un moment ou à un autre. Le docteur Mizuno reprend :

- Néanmoins, je suis contente que Jeremy soit auprès de Mélina. Çà me rassure d'une certaine manière je suis persuadé qu'un jour elle sera heureuse. Je vais vous laisser. Jeremy reposes-toi, il ne faut pas que tu tombes malade, Mélina ne le veut pas.

Flash

- Méli, ne sors pas devant la maison, c'est dangereux.

- Vi Mamy.

- Maman et Papa vont pas tarder ma chérie.

- C'est vrai ? Maman arrive quand ???

- Dans moins d'une heure maintenant.

- Super !!

Je sors devant la maison pourquoi je ne pourais pas attendre maman et papa devant la maison. Je vais juste un peu jouer devant la maison. Tout à coup alors que je joue avec les cailloux, une voiture approche et un monsieur me prend dans ses bras et m'assoit entre lui et une femme. Je veux crier, sur le côté de la maison je vois mon frère il avance vers moi mais il a peur. Il court derrière la maison. Je pleurs, lui aussi.

A présent, mon esprit est vers mon frère et je le regarde, tout à coup une autre voiture arrive et papa, maman en descendent. Papy et Mamy s'approchent et leur parle de quelques trucs, mes parents font pas attention à mon frère et pourtant celui ci essaye de leur dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois qu'il prononce un mot on lui dit de "ne pas couper la parole" il ne dit donc rien. Tout à coup ma mère demande :

- Ou est ma petite princesse ? Ou est Mélina ?

- Je ne sais pas répond ma grand-mère elle doit être derrière : Aurélien tu sais ou est Mélina ?

- Ya une voiture qui s'est arrêtée et qui la prise, je voulais vous le dire mais vous me disiez de ne pas couper la parole !! vous ne m'aimez pas ! il n'y en a que pour Mélina ! On s'inquiéte jamais de moi.

Mon père, frappé de fureur envoi une giffle telle à mon frère que celui-ci en tombe au sol. Du haut de ses cinq ans il regarde son père et lui dit :

- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !

Fin du flash

Simultanément, mon frère dans un hôpital de Belgique et moi au Japon ouvrent les yeux et une larme coule sur nos joues respectives et nous disons doucement :

- Pourquoi ce rêve maintenant ?

Aurélien constate que Annabelle le veille et qu'elle s'est endormie sur le bord du lit : Cette fille qu'il a prit en affection une jeune fille aux yeux en amande d'une couleur bleu pâle. Ses cheveux au-brun dégradés sur le dos.  
Au même moment je constate que Jeremy me veille, sur mon visage apparaît un petit sourire furtif mais sans être forcé. Ses courbes qui m'ont séduites sans que je m'en rende compte tout aux long de ses années de complicités sans presque aucune dispute. Les courbes parfaite de son corps, ses abdominaux qu'ils ont tenté de faire apparaître au bout de plusieurs années d'effort et d'entraînement. Ses yeux vert comme le cristal de la même couleur que les miens. Son sourire de petit garçon boudeur quand il sait éperduement qu'il a tord dans telle ou telle ditcussion. Vraiment tout me plaids en cet homme qui est à l'origine mon meilleur ami. Je suis consciente que l'on ne peut pas faire cohabiter amour et amitié mais rien ne nous empêche de garder la complicité et cette résonnance en nous deux. C'est étrange mais nous savons exactement quand l'autre va bien ou mal. Il existe une certaine osmose.

Je passe une main hésitante le long de sa joue, instinctivement sa main vient se poser sur la mienne et quand il ouvre les yeux et se relève il améne ma main à sa bouche et l'embrasse. Il me regarde enfin et un sourire se dessine sur ses lévres celui qui signifi " tu m'as fait peur, ne me refait plus jamais çà"


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Révélation un voile tombe**

Je suis rentrée à la maison malgré l'interdiction des médecins mais j'ai téellement insisté qu'ils mon donné la permission à condition que je me repose alors me voilà choyée par Jeremy et Jessy. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je dors presque tout le temps et les pleurs d'Elssy la nuit n'ont pas diminués ce qui nous empéche de dormir surtout Jeremy, il reste avec moi la journée alors que je lui avais dit non, la dernière fois il a sorti un truc stupide devant Usagi et Mamoru qui passent de plus en plus de temps à la maison ce qui m'énerve un peu car je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent par découvrir ce que nous sommes donc Jeremy avait dit :

- A partir de tout de suite et jusqu'a ce que tu sois en pleine forme tu vas obéir a ce qu'on te dit, moi le premier.

- Pourquoi c'est qui qui donne les ordres d'habitudes ici demanda Usagi.

- C'est moi, d'ailleurs quand je suis en pleine forme généralement ils ne la ramènent pas autant, Jeremy le premier.

Et j'avais tiré la langue à Jeremy qui malheureusement avait été obligé d'admettre que c'est toujours moi qui mène la danse.

Je souris à cette pensée et je me rendors un petit moment, jusqu'a que j'en ai marre d'être allongée et décide à me lever mais c'est le moment que choisit Jeremy pour entrer avec un plateau, je me redresse et il vient s'assoir a coté de moi je lui dit :

- Il faudrait que je retourne en cours car je vais être en retard dans mes cours.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise tu sais éperdument que tu as déjà ce niveau.

- Mais ! je m'ennui un peu !

- Oui mais tu m'as promis de te reposer et puis... on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé et ni pourquoi tu as eu ce malaise.

Je détourne le regard tout en me disant :

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Jeremy me regarde avec insistance alors que je m'obstine à détourner le regard, je ne veux pas qu'il lise en moi mon doute et ma peur. Il s'assoit alors sur le bord du lit et pose une main sur ma jambe ce qui a pour conséquence que je sursaute. Je suis alors obligée de le regarder droit dans les yeux, je lis toujours dans ses yeux une énorme anxiété, de la tristesse et de la peine, je lui demande :

- Pourquoi tu es si triste dans ton regard ?

- C'est simple j'ai très peur de te perdre et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si il st'arrivait quelque chose.

- Je t'en pris Jeremy, ne sois pas si gentil avec moi, çà me destabilise et je n'en ai pas l'habitude...

- Raison de plus pour que tu commence à en prendre l'habitude, tu es la seule personne qui mérite le plus d'attention de la part de nous tous car tu es sans doute celle qui a le plus souffert alors que tu méritais plus que quiconque du respect et de la tendresse dans ton enfance.

- Je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, Lily le mérite encore plus que moi...

- C'est qui Lily ??

- Je sais pas, j'ai dit ce prénom comme çà sans réfléchir.

- Je pense que tu dois savoir qui c'est mais que tu t'en souviens peut-être pas forcément.

- Peut-être... Dis moi, qu'est ce que Mizuno a dit exactement aux autres ?

- Tout ce qui c'est passé dans ta petite enfance, ton enlèvement, le fait que tu es persuadé dans ta tête de plusieurs choses qui ne te sont pas arrivés et elle en a conclu que tu ne devais pas être la seule personne a avoir été enlevée. Peut-être cette "Lily".

- Génial. Je n'aime pas quand des étrangers savent des trucs sur moi.

- J'ai pu le constater par moi même, il y a plein d'éléments que tu ne m'avais pas dit. J'en conclue donc que tu me concidères comme un étranger...

- Mais c'est...

- Tu ne m'as donc jamais fait confiance, tu ne m'as jamais considéré que comme un étranger, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien avoir avec toi avec ce que tu resentais, tu vois en moi un intru un peu comme cette Usagi et ce Mamoru ! TU NE M'AS JAMAIS FAIT CONFIANCE ET TU NE M'AS JAMAIS APPRECIE A MA JUSTE VALEUR PARCE QUE TU NE VEUX PAS ME CONSIDERER COMME UN DE TES PROCHES !! TU...

- çA SUFFIT TAIS TOI ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C'EST FAUX ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE JE T'AIME. (j'hoquetais et toussotais) et je t'aimersi toujours mais...

J'hésite.

- MAIS QUOI A LA FIN QU'EST CE QUI TE MINE DE CETTE MANIERE Méli, QU'EST CE QUI S'EST PASSEE JE VEUX SAVOIR TOUT SAVOIR, (il se calme et dit) je veux juste comprendre, je ne te jugerais pas de la même manière que je ne t'ai jamais jugé.

Je voulais pleurer mais rien ne venait, ni les pleures ni de sanglot qui déformait ma voix, rien rien, je ne laissais rien et je continuerais a ne rien laisser paraitre de peur de me briser, je lui avouais cependant les étrange rêves que j'avais fait dernièrement, le fait que je savais ce que mon frère avait enduré après mon enlévement, ce qu'il avait reçut comme coup de la part de mon père et l'impression d'être un "mal aimé" voir pas aimé du tout. J'hésitais encore avant de lui dire :

- Quand j'ai fait le rêve comme quoi j'allais perdre ma famille

Je restais impassible face a ce que je racontais, Jeremy lui m'écoutait en silence, il ne voulait pas me couper dans mon récit. Je continuais d'une même traite pour qu'il sache tout même si me dévoiler me coutait plus que tout.

- je me trouvais disons mon esprit se trouvait auprès de Elssy, et c'est alors que j'ai vue une ombre, autour de la voiture, une lumière verte jaillit du confin des ténébres et alla faire exploser quelque chose, c'est alors que je vis toujours dans mon rêve faudrait peut etre que je dise plutot dans mon cauchemar, le camion était couché au travers, je ne pouvais pas intervenir j'étais paralysée, j'ai vue la voiture s'y encastrer et Elssy qui semblait me voir hurlait pour que je la protége, c'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange ce produisit, mes pouvoirs qui avait été bloqué (je ne respirais plus je disais tout ça le plus vite possible pour pouvoir en finir une fois pour toute) purent enfin se déverser mais il était déjà presque trop tard, c'est pour çà que lorsque ta mère ma réveillée et que je me suis levée en sursaut. Quand a la photo elle m'a rendue folle mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle représentait, je t'assure que j'en sais rien, je sais seulement que çà a un lien avec mon enlévement.

J'avais enfin finis de dire ce que j'avais a dire pour le moment, je me sentais exténuée et je restais songeuse. Jeremy me regarda et m'embrassa sur le front et il me dit :

- Merci Méli, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus mais quand tu es comme çà tu es insupportable.

Il m'aida a me recoucher et je m'endormais aussi tôt.

Il sortit prendre l'aire il n'en pouvait plus, il mit un jogging confia Elssy a Jessy et il sortit malgré les objections de Jessy.

_**dans l'appartement d'à côté**_

De chez lui Mamoru avait entendu la porte et avait vu sortir Jeremy il s'aperçut qu'il était préocupé. Il décida de le suivre comme il l'avait fait avec Mélina.

La réaction de Jeremy fut immédiate car il s'en rendit compte, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire suivre ni par lui ni par personne, Il courrut jusqu'a une colline emplie de souvenirs heureux en grande majortité et de grande peur quand Mélina s'effondrait de fatigue ou dut a un problème de santé. Il s'est retrouver sans trop s'en rendre compte sur le pont qui était sur un ruisseau, il s'arrêta et dit :

- Mamoru tu peux avancer, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas senti que tu étais là.

Mamoru sorti et s'approcha il dit sur un ton d'excuse comme pour justifier sa présence :

- Je m'inquiétais.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? Pour quelle raison?

- En sortant tu faisais une sale tête, puis je te demander ce qui ne va pas.?

- Il y a que ce soir j'ai plus appris sur Méli qu'en 10 ans a être son meilleur ami et je trouve çà triste et déroutant. Ce soir j'ai appris qu'elle avait été enlevée avec une petite fille du nom de "Lily" et que son frère s'était fait pas mal corrigé par son père car il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger sa petite soeur. Qu'aurais t'il bien fait devant des adultes un petit garçon de 5 ans frustré a cause de l'intérêt que le donna a sa petite soeur qui trop fragile était vulnérable, il était jalou d'elle je le sais je l'ai su dés que je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais encore un petit garçon j'ai tout de suite su qu'il avait pour sa soeur une immense tendresse mais qu'il ne savait pas lui montrer et qu'il préférait être méchant et mesquin pour l'endurcire. Je peux t'assurer que Méli était déjà très forte a cette époque là.

- Comment l'as tu rencontré ?

- C'était il y a plusieurs années, elle restée sur la balançoire assise pendant que les autres enfants était absent, je l'avais remarqué en allant au wc du camping ou nous étions, je sais plus ou c'était mais le climat était aride, c'était en afrique il me semble. Elle semblait attirée par le grand jeu mais n'avait pas le droit d'en faire. Je l'observais depuis un moment quand elle se leva et retourna en direction de sa tente, elle se retourna comme si elle avait senti ma présence avec des yeux plein de tristesse et très sombre, elle ne semblait pas spécialement me fixer comme si elle voyait autre chose que moi de très terrifiant puis son regard se fit plus serein et elle s'en retourna vers la tente en marchant, malheureusement elle tomba a cause d'un trou et se fit mal au genou, j'étais embété car c'est moi qui avait dut la déconcentrer je me suis avancé et je lui ai tendue la main pour l'aider, elle accepta mon aide avec l'innocence d'une enfant de cet age cependant elle paraissait craintive. Elle avait mal a la cheville et elle était désemparée, elle m'expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de courir.

- pas le droit de courir c'est étrange çà pourquoi ?

- Je l'appris plus tard, c'était pour la protéger car elle avait et a toujours la santé un peu fragile.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 Manipulation**

Il hésite puis dit :

- Et encore aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'on en avait finit avec ses problèmes, il ne lui était plus rien arrivé de tel depuis bien 3 ans, j'ai dut crier victoire trop vite, le pire c'est que chaque fois que çà arrive on se trouve au Japon. Mélina adore ce pays, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi,mais , elle m'a confié un jour qu'elle était comme attirée par ce pays qu'un bout de sa vie et son histoire se trouvait ici je n'ai pas compris le sens de ses paroles a cette époque là et j'ai bien peur de ne pas les avoir comprises encore aujourd'hui.

- Tu dis qu'elle est en général malade quand elle venait au Japon. Mais dis moi çà fait combien de temps qu'elle n'était pas revenue au Japon ?

- 3 ans.

- Dis moi est ce que par hasard...

Mamoru n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux gigantesques monstres apparaissent, il s'agit d'un monstre en forme de pieuvre et l'autres d'une forme non déterminée. Intérieurement, Mamoru et Jeremy se disent non pas çà et pas maintenant.  
Ils évitent tous les deux le jets des deux monstres qui s'avère être de l'acide, ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans l'eau. Ils profitent chacun du désordre pour appeler chacun leurs amis à savoir Usagi d'un coté et Mélina de l'autre.

Ils réussissent tant bien que mal à sortir de l'eau, une jeune femme les aides, ils disent tout les deux :

- Sestuna, toi ici ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous aide à sortir de l'eau.

Sestuna est une jeune femme ravissante avec les cheveux attaché en queue de chevale qui est remontée en chignon, elle a un regard un peu triste mais qui ne manque pas de pétillement car elle est contente de se rendre utile elle dit d'une manière :

- Que faites vous ici Jeremy ce n'est pas votre coin en tant normal.

- J'en suis conscient mais c'est une sorte caprice qui n'en est pas exactement un de Mélina.

- Mélina est ici ! mais elle doit être...

- Tu connais Jeremy et Mélina, Sestuna ?

Sestuna et Jeremy avaient totalement oublié la présence de Mamoru et elle dit en espérant de ne pas être découverte en train de mentir au futur Roi de Cristal Tokyo, elle sait beaucoup plus de chose que les deux princes, elle est la confidente de la princesse Stellina, juste elles deux savent la vérité, pour son bien sur ce fait la mémoire d'Usagi a été altérée. Pour son bien se répêtait-elle interieurement et pour notre bien il est de notoriété publique que la princesse Sérénité était incapable de garder un secrêt c'est pour çà qu'il en avait été décidé ainsi elle dit :

- Oui, lors d'un voyage en France pour faire des recherches ce qui est a peu près vrai.

Une explosion se fait entendre, les deux monstres ont retrouvé leurs deux proies elles vont pour s'attaquer aux deux jeunes hommes quand on entend :

- Je vous interdit de vous approcher d'eux, vous avez détruit le magasin de friandises et par ce fait vous m'avez priver d'excellente sucrerie donc au nom de la lune je vais vous punir.

Jeremy dit haut :

- C'est qui cette gamine ridicule avec des textes à la noix.

Sestuna ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire doucement, Jeremy n'a pas tord de dire que ces textes sont nuls. Une attaque se dirige vers SailorMoon qui ne s'en est pas aperçut. Mamoru lui crit :

- Attention SailorMoon derrière toi ! en son fort interieur il se dit que si Jeremy n'était pas là il pourrait sauver la vie d'Usagi.

SailorMoon se retourne quand tout à coup on entend :

- Protection de Lenday exécution.

Sailor Stellaire apparait entourée d'une lumière d'énergie couleur argent, on a l'impression que la lune s'est placée juste au dessus d'elle pour la protéger et veiller sur elle, SailorMoon reste déroutée. Je décide de prendre les choses en main malgré une petite fatigue qui s'insinue en moi je dis :

- Tu attends quoi SailorMoon ? que je te donne les méchants sur un plateau d'argent ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre :

- Etoile lunaire agis tout de suite.

Les deux monstres sont alors pulvérisés, je suis exténuée et je m'écroule à genoux le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Sestuna vient vers moi, Jeremy hésite a venir vers moi. SailorMoon reste subjuguée car elle a servit strictement à rien. Mamoru décide de lancer les ostilitées en demandant :

- Qui êtes vous ? vous êtes des énnemis ?

Je me relève péniblement, Sestuna m'aide et dit :

- Elle n'est pas une enemie Mamoru-kun.

- Sestuna explique toi ?

- SailorMoon aka Sailor Stellaire je crois qu'il est temps de montrer qui vous êtes rééllement.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit ma juridiction me l'interdit. Et même si je le voulais je suis très épuisée à cause du manque d'énergie.

- Montrez leur seulement qui vous êtes, Jeremy je t'en pris donne lui un peu de ta force.

- Ma juridiction me l'interdit Sailor Pluton, toi qui est la gardienne des portes du temps et des dimensions tu en es consciente.

- Tu sais qui elle est ? demande Mamoru.

- Oui bien sure qu'on sait qui elle est, elle est ma confidente, comme elle est la votre princesse Sérénité. Je ne pensais vraiment pas vous revoir, surtout étant donné ce qui s'est passé la derniere fois.

- Voyons, la destruction du Millenium d'Argent n'a rien avoir avec vos rencontres !

- Vraiment ? tu en es sure Pluton ?

- Bien entendu ce qui devait arrivé est arrivé, par contre la résonance n'avait pas été prévue.

Sailormoon et Mamoru dirent en même temps :

- On voudrait comprendre nous ! tous semble très simple pour vous trois mais moi nous on comprend rien.

- Je vous assure que je ne sais pas plus que vous de quoi elles parlent dit Jeremy. La seule chose que je sais c'est que nous nous étions déjà rencontré avant dans une autre vie, je me rappelle très bien de la princesse Sérénité mais je n'en avais entendu que parlé. Stellina je t'en pris éclaire nous.

- D'accord mais pas ici.

Je me détransforme laissant a SailorMoon une certaine incompréhension. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que j'étais SailorStellaire même si a un moment donné cette idée les avait effleurée mais sans plus. SailorMoon se détransforme a son tour, cette fois ci c'est Jeremy qui reste subjuguée alors que moi je trouve rien d'extraordinaire à çà puisque je le savais.

Alors que nous allions partir, un homme apparait devant nous et dit :

- Vous n'irez nulle part ! je vais me servir de vous pour atteindre notre cible dit il en me désignant.

- Comment demandons nous tous ?

- C'est simple vous n'avez pas confiance en cette fille et ce garçon en s'adressant à Usagi et Mamoru et en nous désignant Jeremy et moi, je vais donc vous controler sur ces sentiments là.

Il s'éclate de rire. Les yeux de Mamoru et Usagi deviennent vides d'expressions, ils se transforment en prince et princesse l'air menaçant vers Jeremy et moi.

- Tuxedo explosion prononce le prince Endymion en même temps que la princesse Sérénité.

- Baguette du coeur lunaire agis tout de suite.

Les deux attaques se dirigent vers nous à toute allure.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 : Délivrance des coeurs, fin du cauchemar**

Instinctivement Jeremy se place devant moi mais tout à coup on entend :

- Flames éternelles de Lenday éxécution.

L'attaque est affaiblies mais ce n'est pas encore gagné. On entend alors :

- Coeur d'étoile de Vénus éxécution !

Cette fois ci l'attaque a été repoussée. Nous savons à qui correspond la deuxièmes attaque, c'est celle de stellar vénus mais la première. La personne de la première attaque s'approche de nous et je dis :

- tu es Sailor Stellar Mars non ?

- Exact, je suis désolée de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt mais cela ne fait que deux semaines que mes pouvoirs me sont revenus, et seulement depuis aujourd'hui que je sais qui je suis rééllement et ma mission.

Une nouvelle attaque de sailor Moon se dirige vers nous. Sestuna dit :

- Pouvoir du Cristal de pluton, make up.

Elle ne perd pas une minute elle crit :

- Révolution du temps !

- Prince, Princesse partez, je vais les retenir avec Stellar Vénus et Stellar Mars.

- Mais... dis je.

- Partez, et essayez de trouver un moyen pour les ramener à la raison.

Jeremy me tire par le bras et nous nous téléportons, nous arrivons au temple Hikawa. On avait pas spécialement d'idée ou aller. C'est peut être pas plus mal. Devant le temple le petit groupe est assis et Raya dit :

- Ils en mettent un temps ! quand même ! qu'Usagi-chan en retard c'est habituel mais Mamoru-San.

Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux faire semblant de ne pas les avoirs rencontrer je lance :

- Bonjour ! vous allez bien? vous semblez inquiets.

- Salut, me lancent t'ils tous étonnés du fait que je leur ai adressé la parole.

- Tiens il est mignon le chat blanc, il a la même sorte de marque que Luna, il est en forme de Lune.Tu as vu Jeremy ?

- Oui oui, c'est amusant.

Jeremy lui n'arrive pas a faire l'inocent comme moi, il est inquiêt et n'arrive pas quand il est comme çà a cacher ce qu'il pense. Minako lui demande :

- Tu as un problème tu sembles anxieux.

Il se dit :

- Tout vas bien a part qu'Usagi et Mamoru ont signé notre arrêt de mort.

Il finit par dire :

- Non non rien de spécial, on a des amis qui vont pas tarder a arriver et si ils y arrivaient ils voudraient qu'on soit mort.

- Jeremy lui répondis-je avec impacte, voyons ,c 'est pas parce qu'ils ont perdu la tête un moment qu'ils ne vont pas finir par revenir à la raison.

- Je me demande bien comment faire pour les faire revenir à la raison si ils ne se souviennent pas de ce qu'on a vaicu ?

- Se souvenir, c'est çà la solution, nous allons leur rappeler, c'est le seul moyen pour les récupérer et éviter une catastrophe.

Les filles ont suivit ce dialogue avec attention mais elles n'ont rien compris a nos allusions. Amy demande :

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'une attaque se dirige vers nous. Les filles ainsi que nous arrivons a l'éviter de peu. Il s'agissait d'une attaque de Mamoru transformé en Prince Endymion. On peut lire l'incrédulité dans le regard des amies d'Usagi. Je me dis :

- c'est pas vrai, si ils sont la çà veut dire que...

Je dis le coeur serré :

- Ou sont mes amies d'une voix monocorde assez bas.

- Ici crit la voix de l'homme au cheveux coupé en carré d'un rouge couleur sang.

Il fait alors apparaitre trois jeunes femmes qui sont attachées solidement par une sorte de corde. Je dis :

- Non pas çà !

- Sestuna crient les autres filles.

Je m'approche en courant pour aller au secours de mes trois amies prisonnières, c'est alors qu'une barrière d'énergie se matérialise et je me retrouve électrocutée et je n'arrive pas a me dégager tellement l'attraction de cette barrière est forte. J'hurle :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!

Mais aucune larme ne coule, je lui demande :

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi fais tu çà ?

- J'obéit aux ordres de mon seigneur et maître.

- Qui est-il a la fin dis je avec un air méprisant.

Malgré l'électricité je ne ressens presque rien, j'ignore comment je fais mais je ne sens plus rien. Il répond a ma question il dit :

- Mon nom est Darmian et mon Maître n'est personne d'autre que le maître des Ténèbres.

Il rigole alors que moi et Jeremy sommes blèmes. Jeremy avance pour m'aider : je lui dit :

- N'avance pas Jeremy, je vais me débrouiller.

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiéte pas tout va aller très bien.

Les filles ne savent pas quoi faire Raya demande :

- Pourquoi tu nous attaque Sérénité nous sommes tes amies !

Sérénité les regarde et dit :

- Oui mais eux non !

Elle lance une attaque contre Jeremy qui ne l'a pas vue il se la prend de plein fouet et se retrouve propulsé contre un arbre sonné. C'est Endymion qui continue les hostilité contre Jeremy. Jeremy qui émerge :

- Tu as beau avoir été un ami Endymion je ne te laisserais pas faire et je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à mes amies dis t'il avec force en me jettant un coup d'oeil ainsi qu'a Stellar Vénus et Stellar Mars.

L'électrocution redouble d'intensité je hurle de plus belle. Les autres filles restent indécises. Je leur cris :

- Amis ou ennemis qu'importe ! vous voyez bien que Sérénité et Endymion sont manipulés !

Les filles qui sont attachées se réveillent et me voient elles crient :

- Mélina ! attention derrière toi.

En effet Sérénité est derrière moi prête a utiliser sa baguette du coeur lunaire. Sérénité dit les yeux toujours vides d'expressions :

- je vais te tuer toi et tes amies !

- Pourquoi je lui demande tout en essayant de me retourner pour lui faire face.

- Parce que... parce que tu es mon ennemie !

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie et tu le sais j'en suis sure dis je doucement.

- Bêtise ! Baguette du coeur Lunaire agis tout de suite !

- Princesse crit Sestuna.

Je me dégage de la barrière d'énergie et je fais face à Usagi, je ne suis pas transformée, je ne peux donc pas faire appel à l'étoile d'argent pour nous protéger. Je place alors les mains devant moi et je réceptionne entre celle ci l'énergie qui vient du baton de lune de Sérénité. Je lui dit :

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, la preuve nous avons la même base d'énergie.

- Usurpatrice ! me lance t'elle.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose que toi seulement ce n'est pas le cas ! JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE ENNEMIE !!!! Je suis l'équivalence d'Usagi voilà pourquoi on avait tous l'impression de s'être rencontré avant.

- Croyez la je vous en pris lance Sestuna ! je suis SailorPluton et j'assure l'équilibre entre les deux juridictions, j'agis pour les deux juridictions.

Je commence a en avoir marre je mets mes bras le long de mon corps mais croisés devant moi. Sérénité m'envoie son attaque une fois de plus. Je lui dit :

- Je ne te veux aucun mal pas plus qu'a tes amies ou a Endymion, je ne suis pas méchante ! tu te fais manipuler ! je vais te le montrer, si j'absorbe ton énergie c'est que je suis de la même constitution que toi.

En effet mon corps absorbe sans problème l'énergie de sa baguette. Par contre ce que Sérénité ignore c'est que le fait d'absorber l'énergie de sa baguette me demande un maximum de concentration. Car nos pouvoirs sont d'origine lunaire mais comme on est pas de la même juridiction il faut l'harmoniser car il y a toujours une petite différence.

- Usurpatrice.

Darmian qu'on avait tous oublié dit tout à coup :

- Moi par contre je suis là pour tuer toutes espèces de menace venant de cette belle planête donc je vais vous tuer vous aussi. dit-il en s'adressant à Amy, Minako, Mako et Raya.

Il leur envoie une boule d'énergie. Elles ont été surprise mais ont réussit à éviter l'attaque de peu. Raya râle et dit :

- Cette fois ci on va lui montrer de quoi on est capable a se type.

- Ne fais rien dis Amy pleine de réflexion pense au fait que si on fait çà...

- Oui mais dit Minako si on ne fait rien on va se faire tuer et puis Mélina a raison il faut faire revenir Usagi et Mamoru à la raison.

Minako crit :

- Venus planet power Make up !

- Mars planet power Make up !

- Jupiter planet power Make up !

- Mercure planet power Make up !

Une bataille s'engage entre les Sailors et Damian.

Pendant ce temps, Jeremy qui avait une tactique d'esquive jusqu'a présent dit :

- Tu commence à m'énerver Endymion.

A l'attaque suivante, Jeremy fait apparaitre une sorte de canne couleur or et a son extrémité une sorte de cristal doré, qui à la rencontre du soleil se met a luire et aveugle le prince Endymion dont l'attaque est absorber par la canne. Jeremy est alors revétu du même genre d'armure qu'Endymion mais d'une blancheur étonnante dont les renforts sont bleu-gris pâle. Endymion est à genoux il dit :

- Je n'y vois plus mes yeux, mes yeux, Sérénité.

- C'est temporaire le rassure Jeremy. Etes vous prêt a nous écouter Sérénité, Endymion ?

Sérénité s'est rapproché pour aller au près d'Endymion. Finallement elle a arrêté de m'attaquer plus par dépis que ses attaques n'est pas aboutis que pour autre raisons. Je leur répête ce que je n'arrête pas de m'ingénier a répêter :

- On ne vous fera rien, on veut juste vous montrer que l'on ait pas vos ennemis et qu'on a même été ami à un moment donné.

- C'est d'accord disent Sérénité et Endymion.

- Pour cela il faut se débarrasser de lui. Je m'en charge si vous vous chargez de les sauver eux leur dis je en leur indiquant les Sailors qui sont ligotés.

Je crois que nous avons eu raison d'agir comme çà et je trouve amusant le fait que Darmian malgré lui nous ai simplifié la tâche, en effet, comme il a attaqué les amies d'Usagi cela prouve a cette dernière et à Mamoru que les intention de Darmian ne sont pas en leur faveur et comme on dit : "les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis" tout est à notre avantage. Comme ils sont contrôlé sur le fait qu'ils aient pas confiance en nous, on a juste à leur prouver et pour cela on va être aider par SailorPluton la gardienne de la porte des dimensions et du temps.

Avant de me diriger vers Darmian, je dis à Jeremy :

- Aide le a recouvrer la vue plus vite çà nous fera gagner du temps.

Jeremy se dirige vers Endymion qui est assis par terre a côté se trouve Sérénité menaçante malgré sa robe de princesse. Jeremy lui dit doucement :

- Tu veux qu'il recouvre la vue rapidement. (elle acquiesse) Alors laisse moi faire, je t'assure que je ne vais rien lui faire qui lui sera négatif.

Elle acquiesse encore une fois mais elle lève sa baguette au cas ou Jeremy voudrait lui faire un coup pendable. Jeremy s'approche et se met a genoux de l'autre côté d'Endymion, il ditpose alors sa main sur les yeux de Mamoru sans les toucher, une lumière couleur or sort de celle ci mais c'est quand il touche le front du blessé que la lumière entre en Mamoru et procure à ce dernier un véritable bien-être, mais ce qui entre en lui également à l'insu de Jeremy, un sentiment de mélancolie, de tristesse et un autre sentiments auquel on ne peut pas mettre de mot, un sentiment d'abandon et peut être une certaine forme de résignation. Quand il enlève sa main, il demande à Mamoru :

- Est ce que tu y vois maintenant ?

Le prince ouvre les yeux et doucement voit apparaitre une image qui devient de plus en plus clair, il revoit le visage de sa princesse, la princesse Sérénité. Il croit reconnaitre en Jeremy un de ses anciens amis d'il y a très longtemps et qui était très loin, très vite cette pensée s'efface et revient à son esprit manipulé, le fait qu'il n'a pas confiance en Jeremy et en Mélina. Il se rappelle également le marché que sa princesse a passé avec Mélina. Il répond :

- Oui.

De mon côté j'approche dans le dos de Dariak alors qu'il va pour envoyer son attaque sur le petit groupe qui est à terre, je dis :

- Laisse les c'est à moi que tu veux.

- Exact mais je vais d'abord m'amuser contre elles, et puis que compte tu faire, je t'ai déjà pris une bonne partie de ton énergie. Tu es beaucoup trop faible.

- Vraiment?

Je dis :

- Silver StellarMoon Cristal, make up !

Ma transformation se passe normalement devant les yeux écarquillés des Sailors.

- Comme la dernière fois je n'avais pas eu le temps de me présenter à toi Dariak je vais le faire maintenant, et je suis sur que tu seras éxactement qui je suis. Mon nom est Sailor Moon Stellaire, mais comme c'est un peu trop dure à retenir pour des personnes de votre espèce, on m'appelle communément Sailor Stellaire, et je t'assure que tu vas le regretter de t'en être pris à mes amis.

Apparait entre mes mains mon sceptre plus grand que jamais, et je sens une énorme quantité de puissance entre mes mains et j'en conclu que c'est parce que les 4 guerrières affectées à ma protection sont désormais toutes apparus et à mon service

- Etoile Lunaire agis tout de suite.

Une énorme quantité de pouvoir s'abat sur Dariak qui se désintégre. Je suis exténuée et je tombe à genoux. Les sailors s'approchent de moi et me demandent :

- Qui es-tu rééllement ? me demande Minako.

C'est Sestuna qui répond, car en même temps que Dariak ont disparut les liens mais pas le manque de confiance de Sérénité et Endymion en nous. Cependant leurs yeux sont redevenus normaux.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux, il s'agit des équivalences de la princesse Sérénité et du Prince Endymion. Nous avons ou plutot j'ai à la demande des mères de Sérénité et Stellina ici présente (en me désignant) effacé une partie de la mémoire de Sérénité leur rencontre à toutes les deux car cela impliquait beaucoup trop de choses, notamment la sécurité des deux juridictions. Il existait il y a de cela très longtemps au temps du Miillenium d'Argent deux systèmes solaires dit"Jumeaux" car de part et d'autre du lien entre les deux les planêtes évoluaient de la même manière, et nous l'avons tous appris a notre dépend, ils agissaient également en résonnance.

- Ce qui signifie ? demande Minako.

C'est moi qui continue à parler.

- On va rentrer, et se reposer.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à Usagi, Mamoru et leur copines objecter quoi que ce soit. Aidée de Jeremy, Venus et Mars Stellaire descendons les marches du temples. Et quand ils nous courent après pour nous empêcher de partir, nous avons déjà disparus dans une lumière couleur argent.

Chez Mélina.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, nous nous détransformons. Je suis épuisée. Je regarde la fille que je ne connais pas et je lui dis :

- Bonjour, je suis Sailor Moon Stellaire mais dans la réalité je m'appelle Mélina Kay Thérryana. Et toi ?

- Je suis Sailor Mars Stellaire, mais dans la vie normale je m'appelle Célina Atawe.

- Moi c'est Sailor Vénus Stellaire mais dans la vie quotidienne je m'appelle Jessy Déterna.

- Enchantées nous disons toutes en même temps.

J'ajoute.

- Nous sommes enfin au complêt. Célina tu as retrouvé la mémoire de ta vie antérieure.

- Non, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je devais trouver la princesse que je devais protéger. Je me suis réveillée il y a trois ans environ. J'avais alors sentie une force imposante de la Lune, mais quand je suis arrivée à Tokyo la puissance de la Lune avait été divisée par deux, et la partie qui restait n'était pas celle que je cherchais. Après c'est comme si mes pouvoirs et mes souvenirs avaient été endormis puisque j'ai recouvert ce souvenir il y a très peu de temps en fait depuis Juillet et j'ai cherché de partout pour retrouver celle qui m'appelait. J'ai mis du temps à vous trouver car une fois encore la présence de la Lune était oppressante. Je suis originaire d'Hokkaido. Mon père est français et ma mère est Japonaise.

- Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi ce sont endormis. C'est simplement parce que je n'étais plus assez prête que toi. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'une des Sailors de la juridiction de Lenday ce serait réincarnée ici au Japon. Et comme tu venais de les découvrir quand je suis rentrée en France, tes pouvoirs se sont rendormis pour que tu passe inaperçut dans cette Juridiction, car si non les autres fille d'ici aurait pu croire que tu étais une ennemie et te tuer.

- Mél, demande Jessy. Tu pourrais nous en dire un peu plus sur ce qui ils sont ?

- Pour ne pas à avoir à faire la démarche plusieures fois il faut que les autre filles viennes je parle de Mag et Manue ici.

- On est là disent-elles toutes les deux en sortant de la cuisine. Nous sommes arrivée quelques minutes avant vous en fait nous avons senties que tu étais en danger, alors on est venues même si on est assez furieuse contre toi.

Je les prends toute les deux dans mes bras, elles sont un peu surprise mais se laissent faire, je leur dis :

- Merci mes amies. Vous savez je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine et vous trahir une fois encore mais c'étais pour me protéger et protéger Elssy.

Je relache mon étreinte, j'hésite puis je dis :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, j'ai 16 ans et en France tout enfant mineurs sont mis à l'orphelinat, et comme ma soeur et moi avons une grand différence d'âge et nous aurions été séparée pour être mis dans deux centres différents. Ma soeur est séparée actuellement de ses parents, je ne pouvais pas les laisser nous séparer çà aurait été trop dure autant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Mes grands-parents sont beaucoup trop agés pour s'occuper de nous.

- On comprend mieux dit Manue, et puis nous avions fait des recherche pour connaitre les raisons de ton départ. Mais tu aurais dut nous le dire.

- Au fait je change de sujet dit Mag, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de Juridiction ?

Je fais apparaître dans ma main droite une drole de petite sphère avec le symbole de la Lune en trois dimensions, la boule est de couleur turquoise. Le symbole de la Lune se met a briller de mille éclats.

Au temple de Hikawa.

Usagi, Raya, Mako, Minako, et Mamoru se sont détransformés et son rentrés dans la chambre de Raya. C'est Usagi :

- J'avais un doute sur Mélina, mais jamais j'aurais pensée qu'elle était la sailor qui est intervenus plusieurs fois pour nous protéger. A votre avis, amie ou ennemie ?

- Je ne sais pas dit Mamoru, nous ne devons pas oublier qu'elle nous a sauvé la vie a plusieures reprise.

- Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas montré à nous dès le début ? demande Minako.

- Je peux répondre dit Sestuna en entrant dans la chambre pour s'assoire.

- Vas-y dit Mamoru.

- Mélina, est quelqu'un qui montre une image en permanence...

- Tu nous dis la même chose que la mère d'Amy.

- Elle joue la comédie pour faire croire que tout va bien, malheureusement c'est rare que tout aille bien chez elle aussii bien du point de vue, physique, psychique et sentimentale. J'ai perdu la trace de Mélina pendant une certaine période quand elle était petite.

- Tu l'as surveillée ? demande Usagi les yeux ébaillis.

- Oui, tout comme je veillais sur vous princesse Sérénité. J'ai la double mission de veiller sur vous et sur elle également. Vos mères a toute les deux m'ont donné cet ordre. Seulement j'ai étais impuissante. J'ai perdu la trace de Mélina quand elle avait trois ans et demi car j'étais a ce moment là en train de veiller sur vous deux Mamoru et Usagi, en effet à cette époque vous étiez à l'orphelinat à cette époque et c'est ce même jour là qu'Usagi vous a donné la rose qui marqua votre destin à jamais. Après la disparition de Mélina, je l'ai cherché partout, vraiment partout. C'est bien plus tard quand elle avait huit ans que je l'ai enfin trouvé car elle a émit une puissance telle...

- Elle avait déjà ses pouvoirs ?

- Oui une partie, ils étaient là pour la protéger. Ce qui l'avaient enlevée ont eut peur de cette puissance et ont donc relachée la petite devant un grand batiment. Quand j'ai appris qu'ils l'avaient relaché je suis rentrée vous voir et vous n'étiez plus chez vos parents. Je me suis renseignée et j'ai appris que vous aviez disparue, après près deux ans de recherche. J'étais persuadée que tout allée bien pour Mélina mais en fait elle avait fait orphelinat sur orphelinat avant de vous rencontrer pour la première fois Usagi et Mamoru. Vous vous êtes donc retrouvez tous les trois dans le même orphelinat. Quand j'ai enfin retrouvé votre trace à toutes les deux, vous ne parliez ni l'une ni l'autre. Et j'ai trouvé çà surprenand que toi Usagi il t'appellent Séréna et Mélina ils l'avaient appelé Stellina. Il y avait aussi dans cet orphelina un autre garçon qui était très ami avec Mélina mais je ne sais pas qui s'était. Une fois que je me suis assurée que tout allez bien pour vous, je suis partie à la recherche des parents de Mélina. J'ai alors après que sa VRAI mère était morte quand Mélina avait 5 ans et que c'est dans un accident d'avion qu'elle est morte en partant à la recherche de cette dernière. J'ai appris aussi que son père s'était remarié avec une des amie de la vrai mère de Mélina et qu'elle aussi cherchait Mélina. Je suis donc allée la voir pour lui dire que j'avais trouvé la petite dans un orphelinat de Tokyo. La recherche de ses parents aura durée 2 ans. J'ai cru bon de faire d'abord la recherche pour Mélina à cause de ce qu'elle avait vaicu peut être ai-je eu tort vous pourrez me faire toutes les reproches que vous voudrez. Quand je l'ai rendue a ces parents, son père a décrêtée qu'elle avait que 6 ans et demi, il l'avait donc rajeunie pour la "protéger". Et je ne sais comment vous avez échappez à la surveillance des gens chargés de vous surveiller, et c'est à ce moment là que vous avez été renversée et que votre corps à Rajeuni de 4 ans, c'est votre mère qui en est à l'origine, pour que tu oublies Usagi la période le l'orphelinat et faire comme si tu n'y avait fait qu'un petit temps, pour te protéger. Bien sure elle ne voulait pas que vous souffriez de çà donc vous avez gardé tout les deux ces souvenir mais elle a fait en sorte que ce soit une sorte de Rêve.

Il y a un silence puis elle dit :

- je n'ai pa été très efficace et je m'en excuse.

Usagi dit :

- Ne t'inquiéte pas on a pas été malheureux tu ne pouvais pas veiller sur toutes les deux en même temps à moins de te dédoubler. Mais dit moi qui étaient les deux autres filles avec Mélina ?.

- Il s'agit des équivalence de Mars et Vénus.

- Il existe des équivalence pour nous aussi demandent Makoto et Amy.

- Oui.

- Et de toi ? demande Mamoru.

- Non, je suis la seule a être rattachée aux deux juridictions c'est grâce à moi que le lien existe.

Alors qu'Usagi allait poser une question une sorte de petit globe avec le symbole de la lune apparait devant elle en lévitation. Sestuna dit :

- Çà y est elle est prête. Usagi prend ce globe dans la main.

- Pour faire quoi demande t'elle un peu inquiéte.

- Vous vouliez savoir ce qui se passait dans votre vie antérieure et comment vous vous êtes rencontrée la toute première fois ?

- Oui.

- Alors prends ce globe dans la main.

Usagi s'exécute une lueur rose s'échappe alors elle la réouvre et a ce moment là, la lumière les plonge dans un songe. Ainsi que les personnes qui se trouvaient chez Mélina. Elles se retrovent dans un lieu étrange.

--------------------------- Début du Flash----------------------------

_Une petite fille pleure, elle a 8 ans, très vite on la reconnait c'est la princesse Sérénité. Elle se trouve dans un lieu assez sombre elle est assise sur quelque chose qui ressemble à un rocher. Tout autour d'elle est obscurité. _

_Tout à coup on se retrouve dans un autre endroit, une autre petite fille qui ressemble énormement à la princesse se dirige d'un aire décidé dans la direction du fond du jardin quand on l'interpelle :_

- Princesse Stellina, princesse Stellina attendez.

C'est sa mère qui l'interpelle la reine Stellaire. Elle la rejoint et lui demande :

- Que faites vous ici Stellina, ce coin du jardin et mal entretenue, vous allez vous faire mal.

- Maman quelqu'un pleure.

La Reine tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche et n'entend strictement rien.

- Il n'y a personne qui pleure ma chérie ici.

- Si il y a quelqu'un qui est perdu et qui pleure elle est très loin. D'habitude je l'entends rire et se faire gronder, mais aujoud'hui c'est différent elle a peur.

- Et ou vous pensez qu'elle se trouve ?

- Dans le système solaire jumeau.

- Comment as tu appris sont existence.

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Dis maman... c'est vrai qu'il y a une princesse là bas qui me ressemble.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je pourrais la rencontrer un jour ?

- Non il en est hors de question. Viens rentrons.

Tout en se faisant ramener en direction du palais. elle lui dit :

- Mais mère, je voudrais aller consoler la petite fille qui pleure.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas si elle pleure quelqu'un va la retrouver.

Stellina à contre coeur rentre dans sa chambre.  
Le soir elle a à nouveau l'impression que quelqu'un pleure. Cette fois elle est sur que la petite fille qui pleure est perdu dans les confins de l'espace temps.  
Elle se lève et s'habille elle laisse un mot ou elle met :

- La petite fille qui pleure se trouve dans le confin de l'espace temps je vais la chercher. Princesse Stellina.

Elle prend dans un petit coffre à bijoux une clef, la clef de l'espace temps.Elle n'oublie pas non plus de prendre sa pelluche en forme de lapin avec elle.  
Elle se dirige vers le fond du palais et ouvre la porte secrête qui l'amène devant la guerrière du temps : Sailor Pluton.

- Princesse que faites vous ici à cette heure ?

- Sailor Pluton...

- Oui ?

- Sailor pluton je crois que l'autre princesse celle qui me ressemble et qui vit dans le système solaire jumeau s'est perdu.

- Ce n'est pas possible la princesse Sérénité n'a pas disparut.

- La princesse Sérénité ?

- OUi c'est son nom.

- Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée ?

- Parce que... ce n'est pas bien de rencontrée son équivalence.

- Equivalence ?

- Oui cette autre princesse est votre équivalence, elle est elle aussi protégée par des guerrières.

- Et on se ressemble à ce point ?

- Vous vous ressemblez énormément, mais vous êtes aussi distincte que vous vous ressemblez.

- Par exemple ?

- Et bien vous êtes une princesse studieuse alors que la princesse Sérénité penserait plus à s'amuser qu'à étudier.

- Mais moi si j'étudie autant c'est pour m'occuper, et aussi parce que quand j'aurais tout étudier je pourrais m'amuser.

- La princesse Sérénité pense plutôt qu'il est important de s'amuser et qu'elle a encore toute sa vie pour étudier.

- Je vois...

_Usagi qui observe est désabusée par ce que dit Sailor Pluton elle se demande si elle était déjà pareil qu'aujoud'hui. Elle est un peu vexée. Les autres filles se disent, qu'Usagi ne changera jamais sur ce point quelque soit le nombre de réincarnation._

Tout à coup quelqu'un ouvre une autre porte du côté opposé et dit :

- Sailor Pluton la princesse Sérénité a disparut.

Elle me voit alors et Elles sont toutes les deux frappées de stupeur. Sailor Pluton dit alors :

- Majesté, je vous présente la princesse Stellina du Système solaire de Lenday.

La petite fille fait une réverrence un peu surprise et elle se demande bien qui çà peut bien être étant donné qu'elle ressemble énormément à sa mère.

- Enchantée princesse, je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez l'existence de Pluton. Je suis la Reine Séléné.

- C'est votre fille qui pleure ? demande la petite fille avec hésitation.

- Comment çà ?

- J'entends une petite fille qui pleure depuis cet après-midi. Maman m'a dit que quelqu'un allait sans doute la consoler mais elle pleure toujours.

- Sais tu qui s'est ?

- Elle me ressemble je crois elle a peur et elle est entourée de pénombre. Je crois qu'elle s'est perdue dans l'espace temps.

Sailor Pluton et la Reine Séléné regarde la petite fille avec stupeur puis discutent entre elles.  
Tout à coup la petite fille disparait.

- Princesse Stellina, répondez ou êtes-vous ?

_On se retrouve alors à nouveau auprès de la princesse Sérénité. La princesse Stellina arrive alors entourée d'une lueur blanche elle se dirige vers les pleures. Elle arrive à la hauteur de la princesse Sérénité et elle lui demande doucement :_

- Princesse Sérénité ?

La petite princesse lève la tête et elle demande :

- Tu es qui ? je te connais pas.

- Je m'appelle Stellina, j'ai entendue tes pleures et je suis venue pour te retrouver.

- Tu m'as trouvé mais comment trouver le chemin du retour.

La petite fille lui montre alors une étrange clef et elle lui dit :

- Donne moi la main, je vais te ramener à ta maman, tu sais qu'elle est très inquiéte pour toi.

- Non c'est pas vrai personne ne m'aime.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. Ta maman était dans tout ces états. Sailor Pluton aussi était très inquiéte aussi. Et je pense que les guerrière affectée a ta protection le sont aussi beaucoup. Et moi je risque de me faire gronder si je ne rentre pas.

- Ah bon on te gronde toi aussi ?

- Bien sure quand je fais une bêtise ou que je désobéit mais c'est pas grave. je sais bien que si ils me grondent c'est parce qu'ils s'inquiétent pour moi et qu'ils veulent le meilleur pour moi.

- Je veux bien rentrer mais il fait si sombre. J'ai peur.

- Tu sais moi aussi j'ai peur du noir, mais maman m'a dit que j'avais une étoile dans mon coeur et que si je le voulais vraiment les ténébres disparaitraient.

- Ma maman m'a dit la même chose.

- Ben tu vois si on a deux sources différente pour la même histoire c'est que cela doit être vrai. Tu me donne la main ?

- D'accord.

- Tiens prends ma pelluche, je te la prête.

- Merci beaucoup Stellina.

Elle lui donne alors la main et elles ont toutes les deux une impression bizarre. Stellina se dirige dans la direction que sa clef lui indique. Elles se dirigent toute les deux et une certaine lueur les entoures elles sont comme des étoiles qui éclairent les noirceurs.

Du coté de Sailor Pluton

- Pluton, vous croyez qu'elle est allée chercher la princesse Sérénité ? demande la mère de Stellina qui est arrivée un peu après la disparition de Stellina.

Soudain la reine Séléné et la Reine Stellaire aperçoivent une lueur qui se dirigent vers elles.

Quand Sérénité aperçoit sa mère et Stellina la sienne elles se dirigent vers elles en courant mais la princesse Sérénité tombe à terre. Stellina se retourne et s'approche et lui tend la main, elle lui dit :

- Soyons amies.

Sérénité acquiesse et s'aide de la main de Stellina et pour une fois ne pleure pas. Elles se dirigent vers leur mère respective en se donnant la main sous les yeux médusés des deux Reines qui disent toutes les deux :

- Comment deux enfants qui ne se connaissent pas et qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, peuvent se sentir si proche l'une de l'autre et savoir d'intinct qu'une petite fille leur ressemble.

- Majestée, si vous permettez j'aimerais vous suggérer, d'entretenir leur amitié cela leur fera à l'une comme à l'autre une amie de leur rang et du même âge.

- Oui nous n'avons qu'a les laisser devenir amies. Elles sont si mignonnes toutes les deux, tu n'est pas d'accord Séléné.

- Tout à fait, cela serait dommage de briser une amitié si puissante.

Stellina et Sérénité arrivent, Stellina dit à sa mère :

- Je suis désolée d'avoir désobéit mais elle avait si peur, que je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule et j'ai le sentiment que j'étais la seule a pouvoir retrouver mon amie la princesse Sérénité.

- Vous avez bien fait. D'ailleurs si vous êtes d'accord toutes les deux vous pourrez vous revoir de temps en temps pour jouer.

- C'est vrai demandent les deux petites filles.

Sérénité va dans les bras de sa mère et Stellina fait de même avec sa mère. Elles disent toutes les deux :

- Merci Maman.

------------------------------------ Fin du Flash----------------------------------------

Temple Hikawa

Le petite groupe se réveille et c'est Mamoru dit :

- Donc si Mélina je veux dire Stellina n'avait pas été là Sérénité n'aurait jamais été retrouvée ?

- En fait nous aurions finit par la retrouvée mais sans doute morte.

- Je vois, d'une certaine manière je lui dois la vie. Elle était vraiment une bonne amie pour moi ?

- Oui Usagi vous étiez très unies toutes les deux dit Luna. Je m'en souviens à présent.

- Donc elle est notre amie et pas notre ennemie, je suis soulagée avoue Usagi.

Chez Mélina

- Je m'en souviens maintenant. Vous êtiez vraiment très unies dit Manue.

Les autres acquiessent.

Quelques semaines plus tard en décembre. J'ai reçut une lettre du juge disant que j'ai été émancipé et que désormais je suis la tutrice légale de ma soeur. Nous pouvons donc rentrer en France. Je l'annonce à nos nouvelles amies Usagi et compagnie. Usagi semble triste. Je lui dis :

- Ne t'inquiéte pas on se reverra. J'en suis certaine.

On se serre la main comme pour annoncer le début d'une nouvelle air.

Quelque part dans les entrailles de la terre

- Je suis enfin libre, je vais pouvoir mener mon plan a exécution. Quelle coincidence quand même que ce soit moi qui suit le maitre des ténébres. Ah Ah Ah !

**FIN**


	22. Notes de fin

**Deux mondes confondus**

******Notes de l'auteur : A l'origine je devais faire une grande histoire avec plusieurs partie, mais finalement j'ai décidé que ce serait une seule partie, donc il n'y aura pas de suite. Il existera dans un futur plus ou moins proche une fan fiction consacrée à Sarah (équivalence de Chibi Usa) mais j'ignore quand et si un jour elle sera complétement écrite. **

******Sachez enfin que si par hasard vous avez lu d'autres fics, ou Mélina est le personnage principal que même si elles ont un lien entre elles, celle ci "monde confondus" est très différente car c'est la première et que je n'avais pas autant réfléchi que çà à ce personnage. Vu la longueur de la fic, et par respect de mon propre travail d'écriture j'ai décidé de ne pas reprendre les points qui sont dorénavant faux. **

******A savoir que :**

******- Mélina est amoureuse d'un autre homme que Jeremy (ou le prince Tyron).  
- Qu'elle a délibérément caché un élément important au regard des autres, un secret que vous ne découvrirez pas dans cette fic  
- Dans "mon histoire" le monde des sorciers existe (car il existe une histoire dans le monde d'Harry potter), mais a été litéralement persécuté par le peuple de la lune qui voyait en eux des êtres potentionellement néfaste (ce que l'on ne comprend pas on le rejette) oubliant qu'ils sont des terriens.  
Cette persécution est toujours d'actualité par les gens du Millenium d'Argent (usagi, mamoru, minako, amy...)  
En revanche il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, que l'on peut prendre comme une punition mais qui est en réalité une confrontation à la réalité comme quoi la différence n'est pas forcément mauvaise. La princesse Stellina en se réincarnant a été réincarnée dans le corps de Mélina Kay Therryana, qui est de par sa famille maternelle une sorcière, l'héritière de Kay. Mélina arrivera à vaincre cette "réincarnation" en lui imposant ses propre sentiments face à l'homme qu'elle a choisit. Mélina refuse le future tel qu'on le voit , Cristal Tokyo et son équivalance. elle n'a qu'une envie : vivre sa vie.**

******Bon si vous vous intéressez au personnage de Mélina allez donc faire un tour sur mon site perso consacré à mon personnage : **

******Strange destiny**


End file.
